Flames of the Unclaimed: Lamia's story
by DestinySilverrose17
Summary: Heroic, Respected, Honorable, loved- These are the titles all demigods strive for and earn but all Lamia seems to be able to get is: Troublemaker, Outcast, and Worthless. As one of the last unclaimed demigods, her life has been full of strife and unanswered questions. With tensions brewing and long buried secrets coming to light, will Lamia ever find out where she truly belongs?
1. Chapter 1

Flames of the unclaimed: Lamia's story

Chapter 1

A day in the life of an unclaimed demigod

' _Maybe my father is the god of bad luck.'_ I thought, trudging up the half blood hill.

"Hey Peleus." I greeted as I passed Thalia's tree. He huffed a cloud of smoke at me from his position curled around the tree.

"Same to you buddy." I retorted. It was completely normal to talk to a dragon. He guarded Camp Half Blood and the Golden Fleece. I continued on past the big house, where Chiron and Mr D. were playing a card game.

I walked past the volleyball court and headed down the hill towards the armory and the forge. The children of Hephaestus were busy at work making things. The amphitheater was off to my right and it was completely empty, which was normal at this time. I entered the square of cabins and turned left. Past the Nemesis cabin, past the Hypnos cabin, past the Iris cabin, past the Hades cabin, I kept going until I came upon the Hermes cabin.

Looking at it, it was easily the most beaten up and worn cabin in the whole camp. The god of travelers and thieves was past max capacity. Not that he had endless amounts of children. There were also all the unclaimed demigods lived here until they were claimed, such as myself who has been waiting for… How many beads do I have on my necklace now? Four! I have been waiting for four years going on five! I wish I was Roman instead of Greek, then I could be like my brother. It doesn't matter if your claimed or not where he lives. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, since Percy Jackson had made the gods swear on the river Styx. But it seemed certain demigods were left out of that promise for some unknown reason. Such as me.

I dragged myself up the stairs into the cabin and face planted onto my bed in the back.

"Get off my bed." A voice interrupted from above, sounding suspiciously playful.

"Don't interrupt this sacred moment of peace." I moaned, burying my head further in the pillow. I was not in the mood right now.

"Must've been bad if you're back almost an hour early." She chuckled. I rolled onto my side to look at my bunk mate and best friend, Amita. Technically I _was_ on her bed. She put her book down and nudged me closer to the edge of the bed.

"Get off." She laughed. I got off her bed and stood up. "So do you want to go horseback riding?" Amita asked standing up. I smiled at her enthusiasm. We both had ADHD like most demigods, although I still wondered if Amita had it a little more than me somedays.

"I just ran from school to here. I'm going to relax until archery class. You go to the stables." I spoke, stretching my arms above my head. I wasn't really that tired but I needed her to get out of the cabin.

"Fine. Have fun enjoying your 'sacred silence'." Amita flatlined walking out with a quiet roll of her eyes. This wasn't the first time I had stayed behind and it certainly wasn't a last. Luckily she had learned better than to continually pester me about it. I waited a second or two before the sound of footsteps faded.

' _Finally the cabin to myself.'_ I climbed up the ladder to my bunk and twisted the numbers on the small padlock to open the cabinet mounted on the wall at the head of my bed. I pulled a small carved box out of it and shut it tight. Setting in on the covers of my bed, I opened the lid. An unopened letter sat there waiting for me.

Looking around once more to make sure I was in fact completely alone. I pulled the letter close to my chest. No one could ever know about this, if anyone ever found out… My brother had a similar box as well. Our grandmother gave them to us before she died. When we had first made our way to camp, we were immediately separated. Not only was this one of the last things I had of my grandmothers but it was my only way to communicate with my brother.

I took a small breath as the quiet sound of paper ripping filled the silence. Smoothing out the folded paper, I began to read.

 _Dear Lamia,_

 _I assume you're doing well since I haven't gotten news of any schools going up in flames or spontaneous combusting. I've been doing decent, I got the wind knocked out of me today in combat training. Frank is a beast. I never saw it coming. He's a sneaky fighter. But he's the son of Mars or as you would say son of Ares so he already has an advantage._

 _This morning we had another senate meeting. Of course I had to put on my toga, I can imagine you laughing, and go with Dakota- how he's still a senator is a beyond me. Dakota somehow snuck in a bag of red kool-aid and it exploded during the meeting. You should've seen the looks on their faces! Half of them though he was bleeding. I couldn't help but laugh alongside Frank. I never thought someone could turn such an alarming shade of red as Octavian did. He was furious that most of the Senate laughed after that. Even Reyna of all people chuckled, although she looked like she was desperately trying not to laugh. Not that I'm surprised, she's still considered 'large and in charge' despite the upcoming transition of power. I got a warning from Reyna because I may have 'kindly' informed Octavian to go slaughter a stuffed animal when he blew a gasket over the situation._

 _The rest of the meeting didn't go much better_

 _Reyna grabbed Dakota and I and we went to the Principia- it's kinda of like the Big House and the man with wine you've told me about before. If it is even the slightest like here then you'll understand what I'm talking about. From your earlier stories, I'm pretty sure you're very familiar with the concept… I wish we could see the world through each other's eyes instead of having to describe and compare._

 _After that, we got slapped upside the head, literally. Dakota got sent to his bed. Although Frank and I spared before he went off with Hazel, they make a cute couple. The ambassador of Pluto was present for the senate meeting but he disappeared during the chaos. He comes and goes as he pleases. I don't know what's wrong with the boy some days. But if you're correct and you think he's this Nico character, he's breaking the rules every time he comes here. He gets to see his sister Hazel whenever he wants..._

 _There are war games tonight and the Fifth Cohort plans on winning. I'm excited to see what they've built for it. But we plan on winning the game. I wish I could show you the camp some day; the beauty of New Rome, the ingenuity of the war games, the way camp is laid out. I wish I could show you some of my new friends and other people I know here. I'm pretty sure you feel the same. I wish you could celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me. Maybe dad will claim me when I turn sixteen if I prove myself worthy. I hope you're staying out of trouble or as much as possible._

 _Love, Cato_

I folded it back up and pulled a piece of paper out of the cabinet followed by a pencil.

 _Dear Cato,_

 _Don't go doing anything stupid before I get there. Your senate sounds a lot like our council, except they gather around a ping pong table in the game room instead of having an official building- and no, we don't have togas. Although that would be amusing to see._

 _Who cares about the rules? If you're going to prove yourself worthy of being claimed you aren't doing it alone. I'm going to be there so we can both be claimed. I could finally get out of the Hermes cabin if I was claimed. There has to be a reason as to why I am pretty much the only unclaimed demigod left in camp halfblood. Percy told me I should've been claimed after the second Titan war when he made the gods swear on the river Styx._

 _So please, don't do anything stupid. I'll leave tonight or tomorrow night and head your way. Stay put until I get there and don't die or get into trouble before I get there. I'm not putting my neck on the line if you're going to get suspended because of that egg-headed senator._

 _Love Lamia_

I folded it up and put it in the box. I closed the lid and heard the faint whoosh. Setting my pencil down, I leaned back against the headboard. Taking a quiet breath, I stared down at my hands.

How was I going to get there? That had been the question plaguing my mind for the last two months. I'd been over it frontwards and backwards, trying to come up with a semblance of a plan.

Obviously I couldn't bring my necklace or anything else that comes from Camp Half Blood or even smells that I might be Greek.

I climbed down and dug in the chest at the foot of our bed. I pulled out an old backpack and started packing my clothes. I skipped the orange camp half blood shirt. That would be like having a giant sign saying "Greek demigod right here." I grabbed some toiletries, a flashlight, and some extra batteries. Maybe I should steal some matches from the Stoll brothers or maybe I could just steal Leo? Nah, too much work. It would be easier to steal from the Stoll brothers.

Walking over to their bunk bed, a rustle through their drawers until o found their stash of odds and ends. Though the exploding gum looked tempting, I snatched a small pack of matches before closing up. Easy. If you lived here, you should invest in a lock. I stuffed them in a zippered pouch before throwing the whole bag onto the bed. Climbing back up, I stuffed it in the cabinet with my box. Looking back at the empty contents of the worn wood of the box, I began to shut it before I heard a faint whoosh. Lifting the lid, I greedily grabbed the paper and smoothed the crumpled sides of the letter. The words were rushed and the ink was still wet on the page.

 _Dear Lamia_

 _Are you sure you know what you're doing? It isn't easy to get here, let alone fit in. And don't even use Percy in your argument. He was only here because Hera put him here to unite the camps. You wouldn't be able to speak or curse in Greek. You wouldn't be able to fight like you do now. You would actually have to listen to authority. How would you even get here? Do you realize how much trouble the both of us would be in if you were found out? Think about what you are doing before you rush head first into this._

 _Don't be stupid._

 _Love Cato_

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be that stupid. Flipping the letter over, I began to write on the back of it.

 _Dear Cato_

 _How stupid do you think I am? Have a little faith! Besides, don't you want to see me? This is the only way we can see each other. You know if you try to step foot inside Camp Halfblood, Chiron will send you back. But I'm sure I could get into your camp, people won't recognize me there. I can totally do it. Cato, this is truly our only option._

 _Love Lamia_

It disappeared quickly. Why couldn't he see things from my perspective. This was our only option. It wasn't another moment before another letter appeared. Honestly, it was more like texting except with more hand cramps.

 _Dear Lamia_

 _I understand your point. You don't know how desperate I am to see you. To actually be able to show you camp Jupiter instead of just describing it. I want you here more than anything but I just want you to know that it won't be easy. I'm excited to see you again. It's been years hasn't it? I hope you have good journey and make it here safely. Keep in touch._

 _Love Cato_

Good. He understands me. I can't wait to see him. A loud knock on the cabin door broke me from my thoughts. I Involuntarily jolting at the sound. I hissed as my forehead smacked against the cabinet door.

Cramming the box and every article to go with it in the door. I slammed it shut and quickly spun the lock shut on it.

"Who is it?" I hollered, climbing down the ladder.

Grover popped his head in. "Mr D would like to see you. Chiron didn't look to happy either."

"Mr D doesn't care about anyone I thought?" I asked.

"It's more of a Chiron meeting than a Mr D meeting." Grover explained.

"Great." I huffed walking towards him.

"I figured you'd know the way." Grover suggested.

"Too well." I blandly spoke, walking out. He didn't follow me as I hiked up to the Big House. " _Skatá!"_ I grumbled. They probably found out about what happened earlier today. Fantastic. walked up onto the porch right to where Chiron and Mr D. were playing cards. Double _skatá_! Piper and Drew were here as well.

"Miss Smelly how kind of you to join us." Mr D. greeted.

"It's Smith, Lamia Smith." I drawled, used to the insult but irritated enough to keep correcting him.

"You're a smelly child eating spirit? I thought you were just a child eating spirit." Drew bit out.

"Can it, Barbie reject." I snarled.

"Alright ladies." Chiron sighed.

"It's all her fault Chiron! She did this to me!" Drew outcried, fluttering her eyes with the practiced grace that only a child of Aphrodite could accomplish.

What exactly did she do to you Drew?" Chiron asked, his face pulled into a carefully neutral expression. Though I could see his eyes drifting towards me.

He already knew.

"She ruined my gift!" Drew demanded. I couldn't help but snicker. Chiron carefully observed the scarf covering Drew's head. His eyes seemed to almost light up with mirth and I grinned to myself.

"What evidence do you have to back up your claims?" I spoke up, feigning ignorance as I stretched my hands behind my head.

"They found the bottle in the garbage in the kitchen." Drew spat. Her eyes flashing with an indecipherable look.

"So?" I retorted.

"Don't forget, you've been on kitchen duty for the past week because you helped the Stoll brothers steal the boar head from the Ares cabin." Chiron 'helpfully' reminded.

"And the week before that you were in charge of cleaning the colosseum alone for filling the Apollo cabin with bubbles. And the month before that contaminated Demeters watering system with weed killer. Punishment was a month of extra classes." Mr D. casually spoke, setting his cards on the table.

I looked between the pair of them. "Just because I did _those_ things doesn't mean I did _that_." I bit my tongue when my gaze turned back to Drew, it was a bit of my finer work I do admit. Not that they needed to know that.

"Piper have you figured out who did this to Drew yet?" Chiron sighed.

"Not yet. But we will get to the bottom of this. Unless Lamia cares to tells who her boss was." Piper suggested, raising a brow.

"Lamia?" Chiron asked.

"First of all, it's 'alleged' my _alleged_ boss. You can't prove anything." I spoke, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I clasped my hands tighter around my back. "Second of all, I would never give up my clients- _alleged_ clients at that- that information is strictly confidential."

Chiron sighed and Drew gave me a furious scowl, "It was her, I know it was her!"

"Lamia."

Piper's voice was soft and I couldn't help but turn towards her. I met a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes that made me almost melt. Piper's smile seemed to glean in the light and the world faded just slightly.

"I really need your help, and only you can do it? Do you want to help me Lamia?"

All I could see was Piper, her inviting voice and her endearing smile. I nodded just a bit. There was a slight itch in the back of my mind but I ignored it. Piper needed my help.

"Great," Piper gave a beaming grin and her eyes lit up. "Do you know who-"

"It was me," I spoke, the words pouring out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "It was really easy-"

"Ah ha! See Chiron! I knew it!"

The loud voice shook my thoughts and my train of thought was suddenly halted. Turning my head, a cloud of fog started to lift and alarm bells began to ring.

"Lamia, look at me." A voice compelled me and I couldn't help but turn back towards Piper. She gave another dazzling smile and curled a strand of her hair around her finger, "You were saying?"

Her voice was so kind that I couldn't help but continue, "Actually it was a bit of my finer work, trying to get…" My words trailed off and I screwed my eyes shut, something was definitely wrong.

' _Wait a minute-'_

"No?" I spoke, my head clearing a bit as I took a step back. My eyes flashed and I snapped my head up to look at an almost sheepish Piper. "Charmspeak," I spat, giving her a glare. "That was a low blow."

Turning towards Chiron I gave him a resigned look. "Yes, I did it." I spoke, my eyes flashing to a vindictive Drew. "But I refuse to give up any of my clients. Strictly confidential." My voice was hard and my mouth closed with a clack.

He gave a long sigh, "Then you leave me no choice Lamia. You are grounded from all training for the next week. You will go to your cabin after dinner and not participate in the games tonight or next week. If you are caught leaving your cabin I will tack on another week onto your sentence. Am I clear?" Chiron demanded.

I would've rather died. He just handed me a death sentence.

"Yes Chiron." I sighed.

"Leave, all of you." Chiron ordered. Drew gave one last sneer before storming off. I didn't have a chance to slip away before Piper caught my eye and gestured for me to follow. After a long moment and a subdued glare, I walked off after her. My shorter strides caught up with her longer legs and for a moment we walked in silence.

"I'm sorry." She spoke, giving me a long sigh. "I really didn't want to but Drew has spent the last four hours shrieking my ear off."

I gave a noncommittal shrug. Getting in trouble wasn't anything new. Just another reason why I wanted to leave.

"Why do you keep getting into trouble?" She asked me, unknowingly rephrasing my thoughts.

"Because I can." I challenged, crossing my arms with a huff.

"Lamia, come on. I know you're trying to prove yourself as a demigod but you're not helping your case." Piper continued.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I snapped.

"Next week is the first official week of summer. You need to get a grip before everyone comes for the summer. You're on thin ice with Chiron. I recommend laying off the terrorizing. If you don't, I guarantee you'll have Annabeth after you by next week. And you don't want that." Piper explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you think I never prank the Athena cabin. I'm not stupid."

"-But if she finds out about all the trouble you've been causing in her absence she'll demand to know why." Piper continued.

"Why would she even care." I scoffed.

"Because I know she's one of your best friends. I know you two have bonded more than anyone else in this camp. You both have been stuck here since you were barely in the double digits. Percy is another one. Same with him, He will want to try and figure out why you lash out so much." Piper explained.

"Don't you have another trouble maker to charmspeak?" I snapped.

"Just offering some advice." Piper shrugged walking her disappear down the path, I turned the opposite way and marched down to the volleyball courts. I had an Aphrodite child to go kill.

"Hey Lacy!" I hollered. I must've sounded mad because the girl jumped. She wandered away from her game and over to me.

"Hi Lamia." She greeted nervously.

"I want my money." I rushed, my tone dark as I held out my hand.

"I'll get it to you before dinner." She answered.

"My price has gone up. I want one hundred dollars now." I demanded.

"But I don't have that much money." She whined.

"Then make it up somehow. Trade off is after dinner by the climbing wall." I ordered, not bothering to her her reply as I turned to walk away.

"But the games." She whimpered.

"Tough!" I hollered before storming off. I ran for my cabin. It was still empty. I grabbed a different bag from my chest and put paper, pencils, and my box in it before darting out and into the woods. I stopped on the outskirts of the clearing where the council of cloven elders meets and collapsed against a tree. I opened my bag and opened the box. Cato had already written another letter.

 _Dear Lamia_

 _I presume there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop you from coming. Your silence is already an answer. Just don't be reckless. The Romans aren't as forgiving as the Greeks. You will need to learn discipline in order to survive. I can imagine you rolling your eyes at the thought but it's true. Just be careful._

 _Love Cato_

I sighed. I didn't have a discipline problem. I wasn't reckless. I could make it in his camp. Suddenly an amulet appeared in the box. It was gold with a fire opal in the center. The gem pulsed and gave off a soft glow as if lit from within.

I had just put his letter back in the box so it could disappear when I felt someone behind me.

"What are you doing out here Lamia?"

Asked a male voice. I may have jumped out of my skin at his voice.

"Nico!" I jumped, slamming the box shut before stashing the amulet in my pocket.

"Lamia?" Nico inquired.

"Enjoying the sounds of nature." I retorted shoving the box in my bag. I gathered up the pencils and paper and pack them up.

"What's the rush?" Nico teased.

"I am going for privacy. Don't you have someone else to bug?" I groaned. I liked it when someone acknowledged my existence but I didn't need the son of Hades finding out my secret.

"Touchy. I thought the unclaimed would appreciate my company." Nico scoffed. I rolled my eyes and started heading back towards camp.

"What do you want Nico? Obviously you weren't in the woods for pleasure." I huffed.

He held up his hands and took a step back, "Nothing, just 'enjoying the sounds of nature'. Just like you are." Nico gave me a long searching look before disappearing into the shadows.

I shivered, he always creeped me out when he does that. I trudged back to camp only to be pulled aside by Lacy.

"Here's twenty bucks and this." She responded handing me money and a box.

"I want my cash, if you think some lousy, good for nothing-" I snapped shoving her hand away.

"Just take it!" She interupted, shoving it back towards me.

"Fine." I huffed snatching it away from her.

"This never happened." Lacy added before running away.

I had every intention to snitch about the whole deal to Piper but this dye might become useful in my journey. I headed back to my cabin and stashed it away in the bag I'd packed along with the box, some paper and pencils. I put the necklace in a smaller section of my backpack before heading to dinner. I had heard the horn while I was packing.

After dinner, I slipped away while everyone else was busy at capture the flag. Hopefully Nico would be busy with them too. I unlocked my cabinet and grabbed my backpack. I picked up my quiver and my bow off the corner of the bed. I shruged my jacket off one of the bed posts before making my way to the door and into the cool air. I made a dash for the showers. I had originally planned on just washing my hair before leaving but when I got there and hid my stuff I just stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw Cato looking back at me. His brown eyes warning me not to come. His black curls would probably be messy from a hard core training session. The same kind features and broad shoulders. We shared so many similar features we could've been twins. Well except for the eyes and the two year age difference. I could do the logical thing and turn around and go back to my cabin. Suck it up and survive through my punishment and just kept writing to my brother for the rest of my life. Things could keep going on as they've always happened.

Or I could leave and find him. Change my life for the better. Seek out this other camp and make a new life with my brother. Maybe we could just go out on our own. Find our godly parents and demand to be claimed. Almost on instinct I went for my bag and pulled out Lacy's dye. I tore open the box and started reading the box. It seemed simple enough and before I knew it I was painting it onto my hair. The box was hair bleach. So I was going to bleach my hair in hopes it worked. Well it had to work. And by the time I was done and had washed it out I had to do a double take. I wasn't just blonde I was a light blonde to even borderline white. That was some strong bleach. I stuffed the debris back into the ripped box and stuffed it into a different part of bag. I'd throw it out the first chance I got.

I made sure I wasn't followed before I took off for Thalia's tree. I had just crossed the barrier into unprotected area when the same male voice interrupted me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Nico asked.

"Do you like have a tracker on me or something?" I snapped whirling around to face him.

"No, but you look familiar. I see him in you more and more every time I visit. Although you're more rebellious than him." Nico explained.

"Who are you talking about!" I huffed.

"Stop pretending Lamia. I figured out what you were doing in the woods. I've been wondering why you are the only person in the Hermes cabin with a lock on her cabinet. Especially such an odd code as 0614. I couldn't figure out how you came up with it until I made the connection. It's a birthday with the numbers in decreasing units. It isn't your birthday because you were born in April. So the obvious conclusion is that it's someone that no one else knows about birthday. You share similar features with a boy I know in camp Jupiter. You both have the same black waves, you both have eyes that never miss a moment although he has brown eyes where you have bluish green eyes. You both are stubborn to a point. Can be defiant even. You are both protective of those you love. And finally both of you are of the going extinct species of unclaimed demigod." Nico explained. A victorious grin on his face.

"Want a medal?" I mocked.

"You have an older brother in camp Jupiter. That's what you have been doing in the woods is writing letters to him in private. Your cabinet is locked because that's where you hide the box you communicate with him. I think his name is Cato? Senator for the fifth cohort?" Nico continued. Eyebrows raised in question but his lips gave away that he already knew he was right.

"Alright but you have absolutely no room to talk _ambassador of Pluto_." I glared.

Nico matched my glare with one of his own.

"You have a sister in camp Jupiter. So don't you _dare_ lecture me on the rules that separate Greeks and Romans for their safety." I hollered.

"Not to burst your bubble but you wouldn't make it a day in the Roman camp. You're too reckless. And do you know how stupid that plan is? If you're found out you're gonna wish you were dead." Nico explained.

"So what are you going to do now? Go tattle on me to Chiron?" I demanded.

"Depends. If you turn around and go back to your cabin and forget this ridiculous idea of going to Camp Jupiter I won't say a word. If you continue down the hill further away from camp I will have to report you to Chiron." Nico shrugged, as if he had no choice.

"You report me to Chiron and I'm taking you down with me _ambassador_." I threatened.

Nico looked surprised and carefully thought about it.

"By Hades you're insane!" He huffed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Do you even know how to get there?" Nico argued, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No. But I can get Cato to give me directions." I answered.

"It's not like it's turn right and it's there." Nico scoffed, gesturing with his hands.

"I know it's in San Francisco." I argued.

Nico sighed. "Say if you find camp Jupiter. Then what? What's the reason you tell them about how you got there?" Nico pointed out.

"I just stumbled upon it while running from some Cyclopes." I answered. Nico thought about it.

"You are fully aware how suicidal your plan is?" Nico sighed.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Come on." Nico ordered, walking past me towards the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Obviously you can't be deterred so your gonna need help getting there. But don't mistake this as friendship. I get you there. We keep each other's secrets. Then we part ways." Nico explained coldly.

I rushed to catch up with him.

"So what's it like at the Roman camp?" I asked curiously. Maybe he'd warm up if we got talking.

"One it's not really a camp in the way camp half blood is. It's more of it's own city. Full of demigods from all walks of life. But there are no pranks unlike camp half blood. Well the pranks occur less. I've heard Octavian is usually the victim. Government is more important just like military is more important." Nico answered.

 _That went well._ I thought. My brother gave more description than him in one letter. It was a long and silent journey to civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first quest, unofficially

The sun was almost done setting when we were walking through the outskirts of Montauk.

"So how do you plan on getting us there?" Nico asked.

"I don't really know." I sighed.

"Don't look at me for help. This is your idea." Nico scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

It was going to get dark soon and I was getting tired. We couldn't exactly walk the whole way and Nico made it crystal clear he wasn't using shadow travel. That's reserved for him and only him. We started walking past houses, houses with cars. Maybe I've spent way too much time in the Hermes cabin but I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed Nico and pulled him onto one of the streets.

"What's your problem?" Nico snapped, pulling away from me.

"Ever stolen a car before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I had no clue what the son of Hades did in his free time besides bouncing between camps.

"Can't say I have. How do you plan on doing such?" Nico inquired. What was with him and all his stupid questions!

"Saying Nico can you please sneak into a house and steal the car keys?" I quipped. I tried to bat my eyelashes like a child of Aphrodite. He rolled his eyes and laughed. I wasn't sure if it was my idea or my pathetic attempt at batting my eyelashes.

"Are you sure you don't belong in the Hermes cabin?" He teased before disappearing.

I waited a few minutes before he appeared.

"Catch!" He hollered tossing me the keys. He pointed to the house he went in and then to the car. It was a blue Chevy traverse.

"Have you ever driven before?" He inquired.

"Have you?"I retorted.

"Can't say I have. Let's get going, Lamia." He chuckled walking towards it. He climbed in the passenger side and I got in the driver's side. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I put my foot on the gas and we went down the street and I slammed on the brakes.

"I may be the son of the underworld but I'm not immune to car crashes!" Nico argued. He'd braced himself against the side of the car.

"Be my guest." I snapped climbing out.

We switched positions and I discovered he may be full of crap. He pulled out of the street and we headed towards New York. I couldn't help but fall asleep watching the scenery.

I woke up to the sunshine on my face. I rubbed my eyes and blinked again. We were on the interstate somewhere. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 9:23 a.m.

"Good morning sunshine." Nico quipped with a smile.

"Where are we?" I yawned, not even trying to cover my mouth.

"Exiting Knoxville Tennessee," Nico responded.

"You drove all night?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah," Nico answered, confused by my outburst.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"And let you drive?" Nico scoffed.

"Why don't we ditch the car then? We could catch a bus as our next step." I suggested to him.

Begrudgingly he took an exit for Knoxville and eventually we pulled into the Greyhound station and paid $282 for two tickets to Little Rock Arkansas. While we waited to get loaded I went into the bathroom to change my clothes. I changed into a blue tank top and a pair of shorts. I also threw out the debris from the dye. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, I still couldn't get used to the light color of my hair and went to go join Nico.

We silently boarded. He made me take the window seat even though he looked exhausted.

"I'm going to catch a cat nap. Try not to get into trouble or die." Nico replied before leaning back and closing his eyes.

He went out like a light. He didn't look so tough now. He just looked like a teenage boy, probably close to my age even. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

I observed the people on the train. I'd never been this far away from camp before. They never let me on a quest so I had no clue what I was getting myself into. Although hopefully, we don't have any friends. That's probably too much to ask for.

Nico had purchased a bag before we went to the Greyhound station to stash my bow and arrows. If not we would probably be labeled terrorist and well that wouldn't be good. After deeming that there didn't seem to be any suspicious characters I pulled out my box. It was empty so I wrote a letter to him.

 _Dear Cato_

 _On my way. We are currently on a bus leaving Knoxville Tennessee headed for Little Rock Arkansas. I had to force Nico to get on the bus so he could sleep but we could keep moving. He doesn't trust me to drive for fear I'll wreck the car. The car may have been stolen but still. I've managed to get us this far without error. I hope you're staying out of trouble too._

 _Love your future Roman, Lamia_

I wondered when he would respond. It was eleven in the morning. He was probably busy. I put the box back in my bag and held the bag on my lap. Nico fell asleep holding the bag with my weapons. I watched the scenery. Cars passed us along with the trees. I wish I had brought something to do. I wasn't exactly tired but I somehow ended up asleep again.

Except it didn't feel like I was sleeping.

The darkness gave way to a field. Two brothers were wearing togas and arguing. One killed the other and all around me buildings started rising. A whole city formed around me in fast forward. I recognized the architecture to be Roman. I watched ancient Rome rise and then the scene changed. Rome was under attack. A servant in the giant palace complex was given a small child wrapped in cloth. This servant clutched the child tightly and fled Rome. I got to watch the Roman empire crumble before it fast forwarded again.

I was in a house for some reason. I heard a woman screaming in agony. Slowly I made my way through the small house until I came to a bedroom. My grandmother was younger but encouraging the woman on the bed. She was patting the woman's forehead with a wet cloth. The woman was giving birth. She let out another piercing scream. A thunderstorm raged outside. Something deep down inside recognized the woman.

"One more push Maia. Give me one more big push!" Grandma encouraged. Maia was our mother's name. The woman screamed again followed by the cries of a baby.

"It's a boy!" Grandma announced joyfully.

The dream moved to a different scene but I recognized this room. It was the bedroom our mother stayed in when she visited grandma. Before I was born and before she died. Mom was panting on the bed while grandma handed her a baby.

"It's a little girl," Grandma told her.

I remember grandma telling me I was born in the middle of the worst hurricane of the century. The scene froze and I was trapped in a dark void.

"Hey! What in Hades is wrong with you?" Nico snapped smacking me.

I sat up straight ready to return the favor.

"You were five seconds from screaming." He scowled his eyes like lumps of coals.

"Sorry, strange dream," I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Welcome to the official demigod club," Nico responded his voice dripping with false humor. I glared at him. I noticed it was dark outside of the bus.

"What time is it now?" I questioned.

"10:20 p.m. we will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. How can you spend the vast majority of this trip sleeping?" Nico inquired.

"I have nothing better to do and my brother didn't respond," I answered.

"So what's the next step? You do have another step right?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"We steal another car?" I guessed.

Nico threw his head back and laughed.

After a few minutes, the bus stopped and everyone started unloading. This is how Nico and I ended up walking the streets of Little Rock, Arkansas at 10:30 at night on a Saturday night. This is also how we ended up stowing away in a Walmart truck heading west. Because that was the best idea either of us came up with.

"You must be a weak demigod to not have attracted any monsters yet," Nico commented.

"They should be onto you. You're a child of the big three." I shot back.

"Touché," Nico smirked.

"Maybe we're moving too much for them," I suggested with a smile.

"That hasn't mattered in the past," Nico remarked.

"You've done this before?" I questioned.

"I've never stowed away on a tractor trailer but I've been on journeys before." Nico scoffed. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"How about we play a game after I check my box," I responded. Maybe I could get him to warm up.

"Do I look like the demigod that enjoys games?" He huffed.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him. Why do men feel the need to act macho? I pulled out my box and opened it. As expected my brother had sent me a letter.

 _Dear Lamia,_

 _It's good to know you're on your way. I'm glad you're not traveling alone. Have you had a weird dream about the founding and collapse of Rome? Our mother giving birth to both of us? I hope I haven't scared you._

 _Love Cato_

 _Dear Cato_

 _I've had the same exact dream. It's a little startling but I had Nico to calm me down. I may have bitten him. We are currently in a Walmart tractor trailer heading west. Somehow we will get there. I can't figure out what his deal is yet. He actually seems to care one moment and then he's agitating the next moment. It's frustrating! Hopefully, we'll make it in one piece. Cross your fingers for no monsters. At least not yet._

 _Love Lamia._

I folded it up and placed it in the box.

"Finished filling out your confession?" Nico quipped. He had an amused look on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Does he know you're traveling with the ambassador of Pluto?" Nico curiously asked.

"Not exactly. I said I was traveling with Nico. So if he remembers our debate about Nico the ambassador of Pluto. Then he'll know." I answered.

I spent the next few hours, at least I think it was hours, conversing with my brother. He was trying to teach me the Roman terminology for monsters. Nico made sure I was pronouncing it correctly. How he knew Latin was beyond me.

We dozed for most of the trip. I didn't really fall asleep for fear I was going to have another dream. Nico told me that most demigods have these dreams. At least the "important" ones did. We stopped napping when sunlight started filtering through the crack where the door met the ceiling. I started digging in my bag.

"Want a granola bar?" I asked offering him one.

Nico took it semi graciously. I nibbled on mine.

"So where do you think we are?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Hopefully farther west," Nico replied.

"We've done well for our half baked plan," I commented.

"We've done good but it was your half baked plan." Nico corrected.

"Which camp do you like better?" I asked.

Again he shrugged. It must've been his favorite response.

"Either way I'm still the poisonous son of Hades." He answered. He sounded almost sad.

"Both camps don't like Hades?" I questioned.

"Pluto. You will be using Pluto." Nico corrected. His sadness quickly replaced with his condescending tone. "But no they don't exactly like him either. They don't like Neptune either." He added.

"Neptune is Poseidon right?" I asked.

"There's hope for you yet. Who's Zeus?" He replied.

"Jupiter. In a way it's camp Zeus." I chuckled. Nico smirked at me.

"Did we just stop?" I asked Nico as the truck came to a halt.

"I believe this is the end of the line. Get ready to run." Nico recommended. He said it so casually like he did this on a regular basis.

The door opened and a short chubby guy stood there stunned. I did the most logical thing. I grabbed one of my daggers stashed under my shirt and slammed the butt of the hilt into his forehead. The guy crumpled to the ground. Nico raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I forgot to take them off after school." I huffed, following his gaze to my dagger.

"Them?" Nico asked cautiously.

"I got two strapped to my rib cage," I answered resheathing the dagger.

"Let's go before the guy wakes up," Nico ordered climbing out. I climbed out after him. "Also, don't do that in the Roman camp. Romans don't do that." Nico added.

He grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the gas station parking lot. We didn't stop until we got to a small park near the center of town.

"So the question remains. Where are we?" I asked Nico.

I sat down on the grass and looked up at him. He held up a finger and wandered off. I watched him cross the park and chat with an elderly couple feeding the birds.

Nico seemed more skilled in the mortal world than I was. He smiled and thanked the couple before walking back over. He looked at me curiously as he had caught me brushing my hair.

"I never knew you were vain." He teased. I rolled my eyes and put my brush away.

"So what did you find out?" I asked looking up at him.

"We are in Green River, Wyoming." Nico sighed, sitting down next to me on the grass.

"So how far away is that?" I inquired.

"Approximately 2-3 states away from our destination," Nico responded.

"What day is it?"I asked next.

"Let's see we left camp on a Friday night. Got to Knoxville on Saturday morning. Arrived in Little Rock on Saturday night. So it's approximately late morning/early afternoon on Sunday." He answered.

"Do you think they've realized we're gone?" I asked with a smile.

"Probably, except I'm not one who's going to be grounded for eternity." Nico quipped.

I teasingly shoved him.

"No way." I laughed.

"I didn't know you could be grounded from training so anything is possible." Nico shrugged.

I laughed at his face. He was trying to keep a straight face but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"I remember the last time I saw you and your brother together." Nico blurted.

"You couldn't. You weren't there. If I remember correctly you were captured by Gaea." I pointed out.

"You're one to talk. I heard you were a stowaway. Scared the daylights out of coach Hedge. Jason had to calm the man down before he beat you to death with his bat." Nico retorted

"Hey!" I objected.

"Piper and Jason brought you to Annabeth who lectured you on the risks and why you shouldn't be there." Nico continued.

"Who told you about this?" I teasingly demanded.

"I think you may know her. Her name is Annabeth I think. Although you scared Jason. He thought Thalia's evil twin was on board. A little girl with bluish green eyes and spiky black hair. With an arrow notched and aimed at him and Coach Hedge. With such a fierce intensity he almost laughed." Nico chuckled.

"I wouldn't have shot a child of the prophecy. He was one of the seven. I don't need Hera on my bad side." I huffed. "And I wasn't little! I was thirteen!" I argued.

"Although I never found out how you became spiky. Annabeth wouldn't tell me and I swore you didn't have spiky hair before I left." Nico smiled.

"You want to know why I willingly helped someone attack Drew? Even with Piper in charge now? Because she was the one who spit gum at me during lunch a week before they left for camp Jupiter!" I snapped.

"Ahh, I wondered what Drew did to you. Did you cut it out and that's why it was so…?" Nico started.

"I didn't cut it out. I would've cut Drew's throats if Annabeth hadn't stopped me." I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"And she was the one who cut it out." Nico finished.

"Correct." I nodded. Nico thought about and then chuckled.

"Must've been soul crushing to be sent back to camp half blood with Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and Ella." Nico smiled.

"No, Piper convinced me that I had the important job of protecting Ella. Upon later examination I realized she'd used charmspeak on me." I sighed.

"That sounds disheartening," Nico replied trying not to smile.

"I didn't talk to her for weeks after the war was over. But then again after the battle, I was busy helping the Stoll brothers steal the Romans stuff."

Nico laughed and shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes and teasingly shoved him.

"Should we figure out the next step?" I asked. I was cut off by a voice.

"Insolent child. You're too easy to detect." Came a female voice.

I turned to see two old ladies wandering towards us. Except my gut screamed not human.

"What are you ladies doing topside?" Nico casually asked.

He had pulled out his Stygian iron sword and was ready to attack at a moment's notice. He tossed me my bag and I ditched it after slinging on my quiver, semi awkwardly because of my backpack, and notched an arrow. I aimed for the furies.

"Let me guess, come to kill me for killing your sister?" I asked sarcastically.

Nico raised an eyebrow at me but neither of us communicated for the Furies attacked.

One for each of us.

Now supposedly furies were hard to kill. I've never had a problem with such. I woman lunged at me but she only clawed my shoulder before I buried an arrow in her. Nico had finished his fury and examined my shoulder.

"Do you have any nectar?" He demanded.

"No, figured it would be too hard to explain to the Romans," I whined. It stung and burned.

Nico groaned and looked in the way the Furies came. He slightly paled then looked at my shoulder and finally at me.

"Before the hellhounds join us, remember what I said I wouldn't do for you?" Nico questioned.

"Something about shadow travel," I answered.

"Make me swear on the river Styx next time." Nico huffed before grabbing me and I can't exactly explain what happened except at some point I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Camp Jupiter.

If I had the mental capacity to do so I would be plotting Nico's death. But I woke up with the sun sinking in the west and throbbing pain in my right shoulder. My quiver was empty, my daggers were gone, but at least I had my backpack and bow.

I observed my shoulder but it was caked in blood. I sat up amongst the desert shrubs and saw a road. I saw a hill on the other side but I had to rub my eyes again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

There was a boy and a girl decked out in armor with weapons. They were guarding an entrance in the hill. So I did the logical thing. I grabbed my bow and stumbled across the road. Thankfully the few cars there were didn't run me over. The girl elbowed the boy and pointed at me. He rushed to my side and slipped an arm under my armpits.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mia," I mumbled. Why was my voice not working?

"What happened to you?" He questioned, helping me towards the tunnel.

"A fury. Hellhounds. I killed them all. Fury got me before I shot my arrow." I muttered.

"Okay. Save your strength. We got you." The boy reassured as we neared the entrance.

The girl made me put an arm around her and together they helped me into and through the tunnel. We came out into a fertile valley. A small river flowed through it. Off to the right was… why is the world going blurry? The world started spinning.

"Hey, you doing okay?" The boy inquired. I tried answering but it just came out as a moan.

"She won't make it across the little Tiber at the rate she's crashing." The girl argued.

"You take her feet I got her head." The boy commanded. The change in position didn't help. I barely registered the cold water touching me.

"Medics!" The girl hollered.

I tried to hold on but the world slowly slipped away. The last thing I saw and I'm not sure I saw it right. I saw people rushing towards us and I could've sworn I saw my brother rushing towards us with the crowd.

I woke up to a sunny room. The blanket on top of me was white and soft. The room was white and empty except for the other beds. I tried sitting up. I felt fine so I stood up, grabbed my stuff and left the room. I walked down an empty hallway with several doors. I wanted to know where I was and where Nico was. And what he was thinking when he decided to leave on the side of the road weaponless and bleeding. Wait. My shoulder is completely healed. It finally clicked. The realization made me slam into the wall. I stumbled across the road to an entrance in the hill and the guards with armor and weapons. The tunnel. The valley. The river. I was carried over a river by a male and a female guard. The crowd.

Oh, gods of Olympus! Cato! Holy Hephaestus I'm in camp Jupiter! I made it!

Now to go kill Nico for leaving me in the state I was in. It was morning when I stepped outside. There were a few people walking down the road, in and out of the multiple buildings. I bravely stepped out onto the road.

The first rule to sneaking around, act like you belong there. The question was where would my brother be? This place looks nothing like camp half blood. His letters don't do this place justice.

Stop gawking!

I went to move when a girl plowed into me. She was small and probably weighed the same as her armor. We both went down. She started blindly grasping at her helmet.

"Not again." She whined.

I chuckled and tilted her helmet up so she could see.

"Sorry." She apologized trying to stand up. With a loud clanking noise, she fell back down. I stood up and helped her up.

"Sapphira!" Hollered an older girl running out of one the buildings on the other side of the road. She had skin the color of chocolate and brown curls. Her golden eyes glared at the little girl. If I had to guess the little girl was no older than ten.

"Sapphira! What have I told you about running off?" The girl scolded.

"I was going to find Cato. He promised to check my armor before I went off to my first guard duty." Sapphira argued.

"Cato and Frank are busy at the senate meeting." The girl sighed.

"Thank you, Hazel. Now I won't have to tear apart the camp looking for him." Sapphira smiled before running off down the road. She didn't make it far for her helmet tilted down again and she bumped into someone else.

"Sapphira!" Hazel hollered rushing after the girl.

I chuckled. Maybe the people were similar. I watched a purple ghost approach Hazel and Sapphira lecture them about something. All I got was the Fifth cohort. Wait Cato was a senator for the fifth cohort. I remember the senate building. It was in New Rome. It was the one that reminded me of government buildings I saw in the 6th grade when we took a field trip to D.C. If I could find my way to it I could find Cato. Okay, step one. Follow the sounds of clanking armor and yelling.

I continued down the road past more buildings. I went through a gate and onto an empty road. This wasn't so hard. I don't know what Cato was worried about. I saw New Rome ahead. I remembered seeing it from the deck of Argo II. So I ran straight for it. I forgot one thing about New Rome. I slowed down as I neared it and hit a statue.

"No weapons past the Pomerian Line!" The statue demanded.

I forgot about him.

"Surrender your weapons and state your business. You seem suspicious." He demanded.

I forgot about Terminus the border guard. Cato had written multiple letters about him and how it was impossible to sneak past him. He is the border is the joke. I could see the senate house from here. It's now all in one piece but I still recognized it. But I was stuck here with Terminus.

I watched people in togas start to file out and started heading this direction. By Zeus, I was screwed. But my brother finally exited with a girl. They both wore togas but she wore an official looking cape too. Her dark hair was in a braid over her shoulder. They seemed in deep conversation. A boy with a baby face and black hair in a military looking hair style walked out with a guy whose mouth was stained with something red. The baby face had an arm around the other guy like he was directing him. The baby face looked like he had been laughing. A tall blonde guy stormed out after them.

"Such insolence!" I heard him hollered.

The baby face patted him on the shoulder and said something with a grin. A younger boy with blonde hair, a toga and also an official looking purple cape came out and teasingly elbowed the angry blonde and said something to him.

Plan. I needed a plan. They were all heading this way and here I was with the stupid border guard.

"Now we'll get things sorted out." Terminus huffed.

I rolled my eyes. I needed a good plan right now. I was exploring? I was sent here by that girl Sapphira? I obviously can't say I'm looking for my brother. Umm, what would a Roman say?

"What is going on here Terminus?" Asked the girl with the dark colored braid. A bunch of people dressed in togas filed past us. All except baby face, red mouth, both blonde guys, my brother, and the girl talking.

"This girl is demanding access to the city!" Terminus demanded.

"I was not. This guard is blocking my way because I look suspicious." I argued. I highly doubt a Roman would say that but that was what came out.

My brother shot me a look as if to say watch it.

"She won't relinquish her weapons! And she has no tablet or any other form of identification!" Terminus hollered.

I'd never seen an angry statue before. The girl walked over to me.

"You're the girl that passed out upon entry right? Mumbling about furies and hellhounds?" She asked observing my appearance.

I nodded. The older blonde pushed through the small group and glared at me.

"Who is she!" He demanded.

"This is the girl that was brought in yesterday." The girl patiently answered.

"Where's her tablet? She's certainly not up to code." The boy argued.

"Octavian! Don't you have teddy bears to slaughter?" The other blonde boy teasingly asked. The boy with the purple cape gave the boy called Octavian a big smile.

"Maybe if you weren't always locked up in your temple you'd know stuff." I heard my brother quip. Octavian turned to look at the girl with the purple cape.

"Now Cato we don't have to listen to him if he's busy with his teddy bears." The purple cape boy laughed.

"Reyna! Are you going to let them do this?" Octavian demanded.

"I'll take care of it Octavian. Go back to your temple." Reyna answered.

"This is mutiny!" Octavian demanded.

"Good bye Octavian." Reyna dismissed. He stormed off grumbling.

"Frank and Dakota go back to the barracks and change. Jason and Cato and you come with me." She and Jason started walking away. They were quietly talking about something.

"I said don't get in trouble until I'm here." I quietly scolded Cato.

"But you are here so, therefore, I'm not breaking the rules." Cato quietly remarked. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Besides this only the third time this month that I've harassed Octavian." Jason quietly added.

"Isn't it three strikes and you're out?" I reminded.

"Maybe. Reyna might just slap me again." He shrugged. "In a way, I think she finds it amusing when we get on Octavian's case." He added.

"Is she like Chiron?" I asked.

"What gave it away? The air of authority or the purple cape?" He teased. I elbowed him again.

"Jason and her run the place." He answered rubbing his side.

"Mia!" Reyna demanded as we approached the walls of the camp. Jason fell back to talk with Cato and I hurried to catch up to her.

"You came from the infirmary then didn't you?" She asked.

"Correct," I answered.

"Go back to the infirmary. I'll get you out soon. Right after I deal with them." Reyna responded, gesturing to Jason and Cato who were laughing over something. They seemed to be good friends.

"Of course." I nodded and walked back to the infirmary. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I didn't get in trouble for escaping the infirmary. But that Octavian guy was exactly like my brother described him. He was a true piece of work. I liked Rachel better instead of the Romans augur. Would Cato have to get a prophecy before we both could go find out who our parents are? I wonder if Octavian spews purple fog instead of green fog like Rachel. Maybe that's why he slaughters teddy bears.

Well, either my brother and Jason were in deep trouble or Reyna got distracted because it was lunch before she got me released. And we walked in complete silence back to New Rome. I had to hand over my bow and empty quiver because they were considered weapons.

We walked into the senate building. My brother never told me about the food. Wind spirits we're flying around carrying plates and drinks. What were they called in Latin? In Greek it was aurae but I kept my mouth shut. Wow, I don't think I've ever thought that.

Reyna directed me down to a huge table where people were selecting their seats. Jason was at the head of the table with a seat between him and Octavian who looked murderous. Reyna took her seat next to Jason. I saw Cato elbow the baby face and he got up, almost got his head taken off by a platter of fruit, and showed me my seat next to Cato on the opposite end of the huge table. Great. Reyna has a full view of me and I'm sitting next to my brother. Well technically I'm at the opposite end of the table and Cato is on the right and red face is on the left. And there were other people in togas. Cato nudged my foot with his.

"Don't do anything to upset Octavian or Reyna." He whispered.

I stomped on his foot because Reyna looked our way. Cato winched. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him but went back to talking with Jason.

"Reyna won't be hard to convince." Baby face quietly told Cato.

"It's Octavian we got to worry about." Cato sighed.

"If she doesn't have any recommendations chances are she's going to go to us. The Fifth cohort always gets the rejects." Baby face whispered.

"We aren't rejects, Frank. We are the underdogs." Cato corrected.

"Red Koolaid!" Red mouth exclaimed.

Cato sighed. "Yes, Dakota."

I looked at my empty plate and gazed at the many platters. Cato chuckled and grabbed my plate. He put a slice of ham, some strawberries, and some seasoned potato wedges. I giggled as I took my plate back from him. He knows my eating habits way too well.

"Can I please have your attention please?" Reyna announced.

She kind of scared me. Not like a monster scary but more like Annabeth scary. Like she seems harmless until you irritate her.

"We are here to discuss Mia's temporary placement," Reyna announced.

I squirmed in my seat. I'd suddenly lost my appetite.

"Do you have any letters of recommendation?" Reyna asked.

"No," I responded.

"Okay. How exactly did you find your way to our camp?" Reyna questioned.

"I was being chased by furies and hellhounds until I collapsed on the side of the road outside your camp. When I came to I saw an entrance with people guarding it and just followed my instincts. I remember passing out before entering the camp." I answered slowly.

Reyna stared at me for a minute like she saw measuring me up.

"Why were the Furies chasing you?" Reyna inquired.

"Because I'm a demigod? I don't really know." I shrugged.

"How did you find out you were a demigod?" Reyna continued.

"My mother told me before she died. I've been on my own for a few months now." I explained. She measured me up again.

"Senators will one of you stand for her?" She questioned.

"Excuse me?" Octavian scoffed.

"Yes, Octavian?" Reyna inquired.

"You're forgetting to ask me what I think." Octavian huffed.

"You are free to speak Octavian," Reyna responded.

"Since when did you need permission?" Cato quipped. I may have crushed his foot again. Octavian glared at Cato.

"Excuse me?" Octavian demanded.

"I'm just saying nothing's stopped you from interrupting her before. So why stop now? You just blurt the first thing that comes to your mind. Who cares about the consequences?" Cato shrugged casually.

"Watch your tongue," Octavian warned.

"Okay furry ax murder." Cato teased.

"That's it!" Octavian hollered standing up.

"Octavian! Sit. down." Reyna growled.

"Let me handle this," Reyna ordered standing up.

"This will be the fourth time you've offended Octavian this week," Reyna informed Cato walking towards him. Cato flashed her a smile. The closer she got the more nervous I got. She stood behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Not again," Reyna warned walking back to her seat. I clenched my fists and all the glasses on the table rattled. Everyone looked at their glasses curiously except Reyna. She was just sitting there waiting.

"So who would welcome Mia into their ranks?" Reyna suggested.

"Have you considered her story? How do we know she's telling the truth?" Octavian demanded.

"What do you disagree with Octavian?" Reyna curiously asked.

"Her whole story seems fishy! She just randomly stumbles upon us? Besides, I doubt she fought a fury. They only go after important demigods." Octavian snapped.

I placed my hands on my lap so no one could see me clenching my fists again. I hate it when someone says that. I couldn't help but stiffen. Cato shot me a look as if to say don't let him get to you.

"Is that why you've never seen a fury Octavian?" Jason quipped. He winked at my brother. Octavian turned an alarming shade of red.

"I have too!" He argued.

"Maybe if you weren't locked up with your teddy bears you would learn what a monster looks like." Jason continued. Reyna gave Jason a warning look.

"Can we get back to discussing the thing at the end of the table!" Octavian snapped.

I bit my tongue at that comment. I could feel my muscle tensing. Why was my face getting hot? I do not blush!

"She's probably just some mortal who can see through the mist and wandered in. She probably even self-inflicted her wound!" Octavian hollered.

I tried ignoring him but I was boiling. I wasn't a mortal!

"How do we know she's a demigod? She could very well be a human! Or even worse a Greek!" Octavian sneered.

I felt ready to explode. How dare he accuse me of being a mortal? Every cup in the room burst and soaked Octavian and only Octavian. His perfectly white toga was stained multiple colors. Frank, Dakota, Jason, and Cato started laughing. I looked at my hands in confusion. Did I do that? Impossible.

I thought Octavian was mad before but he was livid now. He just started sputtering. Some of the other cohorts looked amused. I could see Reyna's very eyes were laughing but the rest of her face was serious.

"Octavian you may be excused to go clean up," Reyna ordered. Octavian was just a muttering as he stormed out. The laughter slowly died down.

"She's a demigod because the nectar healed her." Jason quipped. Cato elbowed Frank right in the ribs.

"We'll stand for her!" He squealed, bolting upright. Cato face palmed and sighed. Reyna raised an eyebrow at the pair of them.

"Cato? Do you agree with your friend?" Reyna inquired.

"Yep. We'll stand for her." Cato answered.

"Senators?" Reyna challenged.

To make a long story short the vote was unanimous. I was in the fifth cohort now. I even got a tablet to hang around my neck to prove it. I was on probatio, the story of my life. And shortly afterward we were dismissed. Frank directed Dakota out. I followed Cato.

"Reyna only said yes because Mia can't do any real damage in the fifth cohort right?" Frank asked.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Frank." Cato pointed out.

"Welcome to the fifth cohort Mia." Frank greeted.

"Thanks for taking me." I nodded.

I still couldn't believe that this baby face manages to kick my brother's butt? He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. We walked out of the senate building. The same chocolate colored girl and the ten-year-old were waiting a short distance away. A pile of armor sat next to the little girl. Sapphira was now wearing a purple T-shirt with SPQR on the front in gold.

"Cato!" Sapphira squealed rushing towards Cato. Cato grunted when she made contact and hugged her.

"Hey, Saph. How was guard duty?" Cato chuckled.

"Excellent! The Camp is safe! I even took off all my armor on my own!" She cheered bouncing up and down. I chuckled at the blue eyed little girl.

"Good job." Cato encouraged.

"Why did Octavian have a tie dye toga? I thought they were white?" Sapphira inquired. Frank and Cato looked at each other and started laughing.

"Frank why don't you go off with Hazel and Sapphira. I have to get Dakota and Mia back to the barracks." Cato suggested.

"Can we go to the bakery?" Sapphira excitedly asked.

"You don't need any more sugar Sapphira." Hazel chuckled.

"Please?" Sapphira begged. Frank put an arm around Hazel as they walked off.

"How about we load her up with sugar and ship her off to Octavian?" He suggested. Cato chuckled and shook his head.

"She ended up here a few months ago. Jason brought her to camp after he discovered her living out on the street defending herself against mortals and monsters." Cato explained as we walked towards the exit of the city.

"She's a daughter of Mercury." He added. I gave Cato a confused looked.

"Yeah, we all know. There's no way she could possibly be his daughter. But she is." Cato shrugged. Cato looked at Dakota who was hurrying towards camp.

"What does it mean when you said you and Frank will stand for me?" I questioned.

It means we're in charge of making sure you don't get in trouble and we have to teach you the ways of the camp. So for both our sakes please don't get in trouble. We do that well enough on our own." Cato explained.

"Wonderful I'll make sure to get into trouble then. We can share the same jail cell." I teased.

"Meet me at the Pluto temple once you get settled," Cato whispered before rushing to catch up with Dakota. This wasn't so bad. This camp was better than camp halfblood so far. Nobody looked at me like I was poisonous. I ran to catch up with the boys.

I had placed my few belongings in the chest at the foot of the bed. Put my bag, with the box, under my bed. I picked up the necklace from the box and put it on. I changed into the new shirt Cato gave me. I had to chuckle. At camp halfblood, we have orange t-shirts that said camp halfblood. Here they had purple t-shirts that said SPQR in gold. I looked up from my bed to be met with Reyna's face. Holy Hades when did she show up? How long had she been watching me? Fudge sticks I should be more careful.

"Do you have a minute?" Reyna asked. But I could tell by the tone that it wasn't a question.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Great. Cato was expecting me to meet him by the Pluto temple, where ever that is, and I had to follow her. Hopefully, he'd understand. If not oh well. It's not like I can say no I have to go meet my brother who I haven't seen in awhile. While I'm at it I think I was the one that soaked Octavian. I can see that going as well as being caught by Annabeth and being dragged out of here by my ear.

I followed her out of the camp section, we crossed the river by bridge and up to the crest of the hills surrounding camp Jupiter.

"What do you see Mia?" Reyna casually asked.

"Camp Jupiter and New Rome," I answered.

"You had a family at one point right?" Reyna continued.

"I was raised by my mother," I answered.

Reyna nodded and I guess I needed to continue. Time to come up with a convincing lie.

"I had a twin sister but she died alongside my mother. I barely managed to escape. I've been on my own for the past few months." I explained. I was always an excellent liar.

"If anyone were to hurt your family?" Reyna inquired.

"I'd show them no mercy," I replied.

"Do you know what my family is?" Reyna asked.

"No ma'am," I answered.

What is wrong with me? She's certainly not a ma'am she can be any older than Annabeth.

"You're looking at it." Reyna sharply answered.

She gave me a look that startled me. As if she could tell I didn't belong here. I nodded unsure what to say.

"Glad we understand each other," Reyna responded. She flashed me a smile before walking away. It wasn't a friendly smile but more like the grin a wolf gives to its prey before eating it. I just stood there watching her walk away. Did she just threaten me? I may have finally found someone more terrifying than Annabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I always end up in trouble

I could see some temples near New Rome and ran like my life depended on them. I collapsed in the shadows of the black colored temple. I would bet that this was Pluto's temple. I caught my breath only to be spooked by my own brother. I stood up only to have my chest crushed into my brothers.

"I was so scared when I saw them carrying you across the Little Tiber, bloody and broken. I'd thought you'd died." Cato whispered, into my hair.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasped, trying to get free.

"Sorry." He mumbled breaking away. "Also I have been waiting to ask. What's with the hair?" He teased toying with one of my blonde curls.

"Making sure I didn't get caught." I gave him my famous grin.

"What took you so long?" Cato questioned.

"Nothing." I shrugged. He didn't need to know I was being threatened by the Praetor.

"Lamia." He prodded.

"Reyna threatened me. That's why took me so long." I snapped impatiently.

"Oh, Mia." He sighed pulling me back into his arms.

"So when are we blowing this popsicle stand?" I asked pushing him away. He cocked his head at me.

"You just got here though." He huffed.

"Your lady friend already is working on my wanted poster!" I argued.

"She is not my lady friend! She is my boss!" Cato corrected. I never saw him turn red so fast. Did I strike a nerve?

"I risked everything to come here and now you're too scared to do what you told me," I demanded.

"Reyna has nothing against you yet. You're fine for now." Cato explained trying to appease me.

"Yet is the operative word! What about tomorrow or next week? Eventually, she will find out! She's already suspicious!" I hollered.

"I'd suggest lowering the volume children," Nico suggested appearing out of nowhere.

"You got guts showing your face," I growled.

"In a way, I helped," Nico answered casually.

"Talk to me when my brother has come back. Because this is not the Cato I know." I snapped storming off. Nico tried to stop me but just like Annabeth showed me I judo flipped him.

I took off running out of there.

My instincts directed me away from the temples and towards New Rome. I never touched the boundary line I just curled up on the edge of the lake I had stumbled upon.

I came here for nothing! Absolutely nothing!

Now I was stuck here with a brother who now didn't want to leave, no friends, and a leader who was waiting for me to mess up. On top of that Annabeth should've arrived by now at camp and should be on the hunt for me. Well, this was quite the conundrum I'd gotten myself into.

I rested my head on my knees and watched the lake. It reminded me of the one at home. The very same one Annabeth and Percy taught me how to swim. Oh, Annabeth. I missed her and yet I knew I was done for the minute she found me.

I wonder if Piper found out it was Lacy who poured beeswax on Drew's hair. I wonder if she missed Jason when he leaves camp halfblood? Ugh, stop thinking about them! By Zeus, I was doomed when Annabeth finds me. I wonder if she's arrived yet. I remember when I first met her. Back then I hadn't learned to have a healthy dose of fear when she's involved.

 _Four years ago_

 _After Chiron had kicked my brother out of camp. I just curled up in a chair in his office and cried. The guy just left me crying in his office after I punched him for kicking out the only family I had left. I ran out of tears eventually and just sat there with no will to live._

 _I don't know how long I had been there before he came back in. I still couldn't process that he was part horse. It made no sense._

" _Go away!" I shouted. He went to touch me and I blindly swung at him. I heard a girl chuckle._

" _I'll leave you two alone," Chiron said leaving the room._

 _I buried my head again. I rested my forehead on my knees and wrapped my arms around my head. My wild black curls hung in tangled ways. I knew I wasn't alone. There was someone else in the room. I just didn't care to acknowledge them._

 _I heard someone sit down in the chair opposite of mine. I heard a female sigh. I felt her staring at me. I peeked at her. She was older than me, maybe Cato's age, with slightly curly blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore an orange t-shirt that said camp halfblood with denim shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. When she saw me peeking she smiled. I quickly buried my head again. And we stayed like that for a while._

 _I peeked quickly to make sure she was still there. Sadly she was still in the other chair watching me. She had pulled her legs up into the chair with her and rested her head on her knees. Much against my will my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since we left grandmas and that was yesterday. The girl chuckled._

" _Hunger is a powerful motivator isn't it?"_

 _I tried burying my head further._

" _Eventually you're going to have to uncurl and eat or you're going to starve." She added._

" _Maybe I want to!" I snapped lifting my head._

" _See, now we can talk face to face." She chuckled._

 _I buried my head again._

" _Oh come on. We were making progress." She sighed._

" _Go away!" I shouted._

 _She sighed. I heard her get up but she didn't leave. No, I heard her come closer to me._

" _It's going to be okay." She whispered wrapping her arms around me. I went to punch her in the nose as hard as I could but she grabbed my fist before it could make contact. She gave me a look like a grandma would. Like a warning before she yelled at me._

" _There's no need for physical violence." She huffed. "I promise it isn't as bad as it seems." She smiled._

 _I proceeded to bury my head again._

" _You do know every time you do that you're just tangling your hair further right?" she asked sounding amused._

 _I refused to respond. She sighed. She sat back in the chair and continued studying me._

 _Eventually, the door was thrown open._

" _Out!" a female hollered._

 _I lifted my head to look at her. She looked older than Annabeth with dark hair and harsh eyes. She was also big, very big. She looked at me and then looked at Annabeth as if to say, got a problem? Annabeth shrugged and got up. I stayed put and glared at the girl._

" _Move." She growled._

" _Make me." I retorted._

" _Fine then." She scoffed._

 _Before I could act she had crossed the room to my chair, picked me up, and walked out with me. She very unceremoniously dumped me off the deck before storming back into the house._

 _Annabeth walked off the porch with a boy. The boy was bent over laughing._

" _That was awesome." He laughed._

 _I picked myself up and glared at him._

" _Percy. She's out of the Big House don't irritate her." Annabeth warned._

" _Welcome to camp halfblood." The boy named Percy greeted._

" _So since you're already out here let's go see the camp," Annabeth suggested._

That night I couldn't sleep. But oddly enough my amulet was pulsing and glowing. I took it off so I could look at it. It brightened at my touch and the soft glow started to flicker like a candle or a fireplace. I just watched it flicker for a minute.

It reminded me of grandma's fireplace. I smiled and suddenly felt like it was on grandma's lap again.

We would be sitting in her chair by the fire. I would be curled up on her lap enveloped in her arms as she would fascinate me with tales from Greek mythology. Helen of Troy, Athena and Poseidon fighting over Athens, King Midas, Athena and Arachne, and plenty of others. She would even go as far back as the Titans and Kronos eating his children but his wife hid Zeus and eventually, Zeus made Kronos throw up his children. That one always creeped me out. But she would also tell me Roman mythology as well. Romulus and Remus and Boadicea were her favorites and she made sure Cato and I knew them by heart. For someday our lives may depend on it. She always sounded so sad when she told us about Boadicea. But my favorites were the feud between Athena and Poseidon over Athens, Daedalus and Icarus, and Artemis and her band of hunters. Swearing off boys forever and becoming immortal. I was soothed to sleep by the memories.

I don't know what jolted me awake but I bolted upright just in time to see a beefy girl wandering off with my amulet. I grabbed the two daggers Frank got for me from the armory and got down off my bunk.

"Hey!" I hollered.

The girl turned to look at me. She grinned and turned back around.

"Give it back!" I demanded, brandishing my daggers.

"Why? It's too pretty for the likes of you." She scoffed. She had long dark colored hair and cold black eyes. In a way, she reminded me of Clarisse. I moved closer to her.

"Final warning. Give it back!" I growled. I could feel the rage pounding through my veins. I'd had it with being pushed around. My entire life I've lived with it. I leaped onto her.

The girl yelped in surprise as I tackled her to the ground. She tried pulling me off but I sliced her one hand wide open. She managed to kick me off though and next thing I knew she was punching me with the hand that held the amulet. Her big fist collided into my left eye and spots decorated my vision. I blindly stabbed with both hands. I heard her scream so I must've hit something. I stabbed her in the other hand this time and with my other dagger gashed her right arm. She released the amulet and glared at me. I did something incredibly stupid but I didn't care at the moment. I hit her right between the eyes with the hilt of my dagger. I just had snatched the amulet back when the worst possible thing happened.

"What is going on in here!" Reyna demanded.

This just got ten times worse. Frank walked over and helped me up.

"Frank escort her to the Principia," Reyna ordered. Once we walked out Frank whispered to me.

"Bertha is a bully. Good job."

I smiled. At least I had one ally. Annabeth would've been proud of my maneuvering. She was the one who taught me how to wield a dagger and then I learned how to use two at once.

He escorted me out of the fifth cohort and down the road to a white official looking building.

"This is the Principia," Frank told me gesturing to the building in front of us.

"How dead am I?" I sarcastically asked.

"With that tone, it was nice knowing you." Frank joked, walking away as Reyna approached.

She looked as pleasant as ever. I followed her inside. This place was certainly more official looking than the Big House at camp halfblood. But it only got weirder inside. Reyna sat down between two mechanical dogs. One was silver and the other was gold. Neither looked too friendly.

"Tell me what happened," Reyna spoke in a stern tone.

"When I woke up I saw that girl take my necklace away from me. So I asked her to give it back several times before attacking her. It was all in self-defense. I meant her no harm." I answered as calmly as possible with her unnerving stare.

The dogs both glared at me. Reyna carefully studied me.

"Since this is your first offense I will let you off with a warning. Don't do it again." Reyna warned.

"Thank you." I nodded. I got up and left the building.

Sadly for me right across the road, leaning against the front of the barracks for the other cohorts, was Cato, Nico, and Jason quietly discussing something. Nico saw me first and elbowed both the boys.

"Remind me next time to place money on that bet." Nico quipped.

"Go back to the underworld." I retorted.

"Let's move this discussion to Pluto's temple shall we?" Cato suggested.

"Agreed," Nico responded before disappearing.

"Race you." I teased taking off down the road and out of the camp. I heard Cato grumble something and Jason started laughing.

Once I beat them to the temple. Well, Nico beat all of us but he cheated. We sat in the shadows of the Pluto temple.

"Gods of Olympus, why are you here Lamia?" Jason blurted.

"Think about it, blonde Superman." I retorted.

Nico chuckled.

Jason looked at Nico who shook his head.

Jason looked at me and then looked at Cato and then back at me. "How could I have missed it?" He muttered.

"You've spent enough time in camp halfblood to draw the obvious conclusion." I huffed. I thought I was incognito.

"You're her brother aren't you? That's what that box is for!" Jason exclaimed like the light bulb had finally clicked on.

"He's seen it!" I demanded.

"Yep. It burned me." Jason answered. Nico nodded in understanding.

"Same."

"He's seen it?" Cato shot back at me.

"When?" I ordered, glaring at Nico.

"December during dinner I snuck into your cabin. I'd already watched you enter the combination earlier that month so I entered it and went to grab the box and the thing burned my hands. No amount of nectar could heal it." Nico explained.

"Same." Jason nodded.

"Apparently our boxes bite," Cato replied.

"So why is he here?" I demanded, pointing a finger at Jason.

"Because he came to get me," Cato responded annoyed.

"You still haven't told me what you were doing in the back looking at the dusty old prophecy? The gods should be quiet this summer. If not I know some demigods that will want to beat them up." Jason cracked a smile.

Nico chuckled again. "Bad luck comes in threes."

"Then I should be in for some good luck. I barely made it to camp, got warned not to beat up people, and now you've recognized me." I quipped casually. Nico shook his head just a chuckling.

"One more giggle and I floor you," I warned.

"Alright, you two." Cato sighed.

"Out with it. What's this about prophecies?" I demanded. Cato pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"I can't really explain it but I was drawn to it. I didn't go looking for it but more like it wanted me to find it." Cato explained unfolding it.

"Are you seriously reading it in front of Jason? If Reyna interrogates him her dogs will tear him to shreds." Nico added.

"Seriously?" I demanded astounded.

Jason started laughing. "I don't think so."

"Well do you want to stay or not Jason?" Cato inquired.

"I'll leave you to your prophecies. I don't need to be involved with one." Jason replied, walking off.

"How do you know he won't tell Reyna who I am?" I asked Cato.

"Don't worry. He won't tell anyone. But he can't help it if Reyna finds out on her own." Cato shrugged.

"So what's this prophecy?" I questioned.

"You're not nervous about Nico?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

"He knows if he tells a soul he's dead," I answered.

"Ah, she got you good didn't she?" Cato chuckled.

"Not like that!" I squealed. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"She's blackmailing me." Nico scoffed.

"Oh. That's sounds more like it." Cato responded.

"So what's this prophecy were you 'drawn too.'" I huffed.

"Here we go," Cato said.

Two children separated by law.

Two gods forever at odds

The blood of Rome mixed with the gods

An oath made to hide the flaw

Godly lineage ciphered

Together it must be discovered

An unknown enemy will make a recovery

To stop the search for discovery

Two empires must unite

Two warring gods will remedy

They will have to accept their birthright

To save their legacy

Cato folded it back up and slid it back into his pocket.

"That's interesting," Nico said trying to break the tension.

I was still spinning. "We're the children separated by law. We are the blood of Rome mixed with the gods. Our mother made an oath to hide me." I finally said.

"Correct. I think this prophecy is for us." Cato gravely nodded.

"But the rest?" Nico started.

"Is what we have to find out. You never fully understand a prophecy until your completing it right?" I asked Nico.

"How do you know these things?" He chuckled, trying to cover the look of shock on his face.

"Remember who my friends are." I retorted.

"What? Does Annabeth tell you tales of her and Percy's adventures as bedtime stories?" Nico teased. I revealed a dagger and casually played with it.

"Ever heard of the one where the son of Hades dies because he ticked off an unclaimed demigod?" I asked casually.

"What is with you two?" Cato inquired highly amused by us.

"Oh, ya know. He's known all about you and camp Jupiter all these years and never even considered telling me." I huffed.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" Nico sighed.

"She can hold a grudge forever." Cato chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Apparently, she's been holding a grudge against Drew for two years." Nico chuckled.

"Seriously?" Cato laughed.

"I've told you about Drew." I huffed.

"She's the gum spitter right?" Cato questioned.

"Exactly." I scoffed.

"Well have fun. I have better things to do." Nico said before disappearing.

"He's nice." Cato teased.

"Not happening, bro. He's the son of Hades and gross." I gagged.

"Oh," Cato mumbled.

"So what's the first step after leaving here?" I asked.

"I say we go back to where it all started," Cato suggested.

"Grandma's house?" I questioned.

"Yep." Cato nodded.

"But how are we getting from here to Michigan?" I inquired.

"Same way you got from New York to here," Cato answered.

"Fun. I love hitchhiking." I chuckled.

"We only have one major problem." Cato sighed.

"What? If it's Reyna that's your problem." I huffed.

"Well, Reyna is the least of our problems. It's Terminus. He is the border. There is no getting past him. So I need your expertise in pranking and sneaking around. We need to distract him and make a run for it." Cato explained.

"I gave him a mischievous grin. I already have something in mind." I replied gleefully.

"How destructive is it?" He sighed.

"Not at all. Just some noise and lots of light." I chuckled.

"What?" He demanded.

"Firecrackers." I laughed. What'd he think I was going to blow up camp Jupiter?

"I don't even want to know how you got your hands on that." Cato groaned.

"They have long triggers and I'm a fast runner. I set them off in the middle of the night tonight. They alert terminus and we make a break for it on the opposite side of the camp." I explained.

"I forgot to mention the sentries. There are sentries and Terminus." Cato added.

"Well, they shouldn't alert the whole camp but just the sentries and Terminus. I light the trigger. It takes approximately 3 minutes for them to trigger. I should be able to run to wherever we're meeting up in that amount of time and then we book it out of here." I continued.

"Something tells me you've used firecrackers before and had to make fast getaways," Cato remarked looking amused.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

Cato rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I recommend doing it on the edge of temple hill. I'll meet you on the bridge close to the barracks. Just follow the river until you come to the bridge." Cato suggested.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"After curfew. Be ready to run."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How to escape Camp Jupiter for dummies

I made sure to have packed all my stuff up in my bag and I crawled into bed with it already on my back. My new Imperial gold daggers were strapped to my rib cage. My quiver hung on the end of the bed full of imperial gold arrows. I waited for my brothers signal.

I heard the grunting frog noise and slowly got off my bunk. The signal was a joke between us. I used to make it when I was asleep. I used to do it with the back of my throat.

I grabbed my quiver and my bow and snuck out of the barracks. I had to stash my amulet in my pocket because it kept trying to light my path. Guided only by the faint moonlight and the mental map I had of the camp. I wasn't hard as long as I was quiet, running quietly and fast was a skill from the Hermes cabin.

I eventually made it up to temple hill and after a few close calls with the sentries made it to the edge of temple hill near the border of the camp. I double checked my surroundings before putting down my quiver and bow and took my backpack off. I pulled out the six firecrackers. I strapped them to the sticks I had stockpiled here earlier. I stuck them each in the ground and tied their fuses together and grabbed the matches from my backpack.

I zipped up my backpack, slipped my quiver on, and slung my quiver on my shoulder before lighting the match. I lit the fuse and then ran like my life depended on it. I had only a few minutes before they went off and alerted the sentries. I tore out of temple hill and ran alongside the Little Tiber. I reached the bridge and someone yanked me into the shadows under it. That instant the firecrackers went off.

"Let's go." My brother told me. Once we crawled out he threw a purple cape around us.

"Stay in it until we're out of here." He explained. I shot him a confused look and apparently, he either sensed it or saw it in the dark.

"It's a special cape. It keeps the wearer invisible." He hastily explained as we ran up the hills and out of camp. We ran down the hills and onto the road. We didn't stop until we were on the outskirts of San Francisco. We collapsed onto some patch of grass.

"That was awesome!" I laughed trying to catch my breath.

"Quite the spectacle you made." Cato chuckled.

"So how long before we have to worry about Reyna?" I asked.

"I say six or so hours. She'll notice my absence as will the fifth cohort." Cato explained. He started folding up the cape into his backpack.

"Nice." I chuckled.

"How long until we have Annabeth on our tail?" Cato teased.

"She should've arrived Saturday or Sunday, found out I was missing, give Chiron a piece of her mind, grabbed Seaweed brain, and finally start looking for me. So given my luck, she's already on our trail." I answered.

"Great. Two angry females after us." Cato sighed. "Who's Seaweed brain?" Cato asked amused.

"Seaweed brain, kelp head, fish brain, punk, waterlogged, they're all referring to the one and only Percy Jackson. I prefer those names rather than his well-known ones." I huffed.

"Such as?" Cato teased.

"'Child of prophecy' 'Savior of Olympus' 'Poseidon's golden child' 'slayer of Kronos' the list goes on and on." I moaned.

"Sounds like you got a bone to pick with him." Cato chuckled.

"Let's get moving before they discover you're missing." I huffed.

"I got that handled. Follow me." Cato responded, walking down the road. I got up to follow him.

"Where we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He chuckled. We walked into the actual San Francisco and he led me into a train station.

"The train we wanted wouldn't be leaving until nine," Cato responded.

"What time is it?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"7:26 a.m. Wednesday, June 14. Approximately thirty-four more minutes until Reyna discovers my absence, even less for the fifth cohort. Two days until my birthday and the Feast of Fortuna in ten days" Cato answered, putting an arm around me. I snuggled into him.

It had been so long since we could be this close.

"How did you get that blanket sized cape?" I inquired.

"From the armory. I've known about it for some time. Just hadn't had a real use for it besides scaring Octavian. Which is hilarious if you were wondering. He screams like a girl." Cato laughed. I laughed at the thought.

"What is his problem?" I curiously asked.

"He's nuts that's what. But then again you kind of have to be to spend all day slaughtering teddy bears and predicting the future from there stuffing." Cato shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Also he's a legacy of Apollo and from what I understand Apollo isn't the sanest god." Cato joked.

"I know some sane children of his." I managed between laughs.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He teased. He got up and dug some cash out of his bag.

"Be right back." He said before walking over to the gift shop and going in.

I turned to watch the news. Currently, they were discussing a little girl that disappeared three months ago. They show a clip about a pair of parents that were clearly upset. They were begging their daughter to come back. Sadly I wasn't that naive, I knew the difference from fake tears and real ones. The screen changed back to the news anchors. The girl's name is Sapphira and will answer to Saph or Sapphira. She is ten years old and was last seen wearing a simple white nightgown. They showed a picture of the girl. By Zeus! It was actually Sapphira! I just stared at the picture. I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I jump as Cato sat down. He looked at the tv and then at me. He sighed.

"Is it true?" I demanded.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Sapphira ran away from her home three months ago. Jason found her cowering on the side of the road about a mile away from Camp Jupiter a little after that. She had a trash can lid and a little pocket knife. Sapphira says she was claimed by Hermes/Mercury. She's been at camp ever since." Cato explained.

"Why did she run away?" I asked. I knew demigods did run away. Annabeth herself had run away from home at age seven because her step mom didn't believe spiders invaded her room every night.

"Sapphira has permanent evidence of why she ran away. She hated her step dad and they way he treated her mother. So he would try to curb this behavior by whipping her, burning her, stabbing her, locking her a closet for days without food or water. Her mother is a professional doctor had to bandage up her daughter every time. The police never found out because her stepfather was the chief." Cato sighed.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed in disgust.

"But you'd never know by watching her. She is so perky, hyper and positive you'd never know she's been horribly abused." Cato explained.

"I saw." I nodded.

"She's extremely loyal to the Romans because of it. We gave her a home and a place to be herself." Cato explained. I sighed. Why was it always the demigods with the tragic stories?

"But I got us breakfast of the highest nutritional value." Cato chuckled digging in his bag. He pulled out two single serving cups of lucky charms. He opened both of them and placed them on the bench between us. He pulled out two tubes of mini M&Ms and dumped them in the two containers. He opened a back of Trolli sour gummy worms and placed four on top of each bowl. One of each color. Then he handed me a bottle of strawberry orange sunny D. He handed me one container and took the other one.

"You remembered," I remarked.

"Your favorite breakfast concoction. I remember you would have it on snow days, two-hour delays, and holidays." Cato laughed. We just sat in silence eating our breakfast until I finished.

"Are you going to buy train tickets?" I asked Cato. He smiled and pulled the cape back out.

"Do you seriously think I have enough money for a train ride let alone an Amtrak train?" Cato asked sounding stunned.

"No. But you're full of surprises." I teased elbowing him.

Cato laughed at that and we just sat there, people watching. They announced final boarding call.

"That's our cue," Cato said standing up. He gave me one side of the cape and he took the other. We shared the cape as we walked out towards our train. We slipped into one of the empty doorways right before they were closing.

"So now what?" I asked as we climbed the stairs up to the second level of the train.

"We find an empty room," Cato told me.

"We're in a sleeper car?" I asked amazed.

"Well duh. Easier than sneaking into coach." Cato teased. I rolled my eyes.

Two train cars over and multiple close calls we found room 4 and claimed it. I hung my quiver on one of the hooks. Cato hung the cape on the other one. We tried putting our bags in the small cubby like area off to the left but they were too big. He placed his sword in so it would stick straight out of it. I took my amulet out of my pocket and put it back on. Cato unfolded the chairs so they formed a bed.

"Why not put the bags up on the top bunk?" I suggested.

"I thought you might like to sleep up there." Cato shrugged. He smiled at me and without bringing the top bunk down all the way tossed both our backpacks up there. He sat on the bed and gestured for me to join him. It may have been past nine and the sun was up but we'd been up all night. Cato laid down and stretched out. Using the pillows provided. He handed me one only to be hit in the face with one. He laughed and pretty soon we were starting a pillow fight. We fell asleep on top of each other only because we were exhausted.

When I woke up the world was spinning, I was feverish, light headed, and nauseous.

"Cato," I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I whined.

He sat up instantly.

He got the garbage can in my lap immediately. I have such a good brother because he knew the instant I was gonna lose it because he grabbed my hair and held it back as I retched. I continued until my stomach was empty, my throats was on fire, and my chest hurt from heaving.

My brother helped me sit up against the wall and lean against the cool glass. He grabbed the cape and put it on before leaving the room. He came back with a cup of ice and a towel. He poured the ice into the towel and folded it up like a makeshift compress. He pulled his backpack down off the top bunk before kneeling on the bed beside me. He opened the backpack and pulled out a thermos. He poured a small amount out of the lid. The liquid looked exactly like apple juice. My failing mind already knew what it was. Nectar, the cure all for demigods. He held the lid to my lips and I slowly opened them. He slowly poured the nectar into my mouth and I swallowed it. It tasted like grandma's homemade chicken noodle soup. The kind she only made when you were sick. He held the cold compress on my forehead.

"Any better?" He asked.

"A little," I whispered.

"Not going to lose it again?" He inquired. I nodded and leaned against the window. I closed my eyes. It was dark outside and inside. We must've slept all day. He took the cape and left the room with our garbage can. He came back with the can but the bag was gone.

"It's 4:30 a.m," Cato responded. I managed a small smile.

"Go back to sleep Mia. I'll keep you safe." Cato reassured. I couldn't help it. I passed out against the cold window.

When I came to Cato was sitting next to me, like there was anywhere else to go in this room, he was reading an ancient looking book. I lifted my head off the window. I felt better.

"What you reading?" I asked.

"A book I found in your bag." He told me looking up from it.

"I didn't bring any books," I responded.

"It looked like you'd been reading it. The story Boadicea has been marked. The book has no title but I thought maybe Chiron gave it to you." Cato shrugged. He frowned at the book again.

"Out with it. What else is bugging you about the book?" I questioned.

"It has Roman and Greek stories." He answered.

"Come again?" I inquired.

"Like the first half is completely Greek stories but then in the second half there are some Roman tales mixed in with the Greek stories. Boadicea is one of them. There's also the tale of Remus and Romulus." Cato explained.

"Strange." I shrugged. I opened my mouth to ask what time and where were we when Cato beat me to it.

"It's 4:39 p.m. We are somewhere in Colorado I think."

"So any other surprises?" I asked.

"I'll have to come up with some because we have a little more than twenty-six hours left on this train," Cato answered. I groaned and flopped against him. He laughed an arm around me.

It was 7:00 p.m. Friday night when we finally got to Holland Michigan. We didn't wear the cape on our way off the train. He'd packed it away in his bag before we got off. We walked out into the train station into the fading sunlight.

"Ah Home." I sighed taking a deep breath. Cato chuckled.

"Come on Lamia. We got a long way to go before sunset." Cato said trying to make it sound better than it was.

"Not that I don't like living in the middle of nowhere but now it seems really inconvenient." I huffed.

"Just think you're walking from school back to camp halfblood." Cato teased. I elbowed him and we started heading out of town.

Hours later we arrived at grandmas house. Thankfully it was empty so we walked in. Cato flipped the lights on and surprisingly they came on.

"We still have power. Let's see if we still have water." Cato mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"By the gods of Olympus." Cato gasped. I walked into the kitchen to watch him gawk at the water flowing out of the sink.

"She's been dead for four years," Cato muttered shell shocked.

"Hollands a big place. We live in the middle of nowhere. They probably don't even know." I shrugged.

"Well, how about we go to bed and start searching tomorrow?" Cato asked turning the water off.

"Want to bet our rooms are exactly the same?" I joked.

"Absolutely." Cato teased.

We raced each other upstairs to our bedrooms. Yep, the walls were still a pale blue with bird stickers everywhere and the occasional fairy. I had posters from Disney's Hercules movie haphazard hung everywhere. Pictures of Cato and I scattered in between. Holy Hecate I still had a Winx club poster. A few posters from Disney's Twitches movie. Good grief I had a lot of posters.

"Am I allowed to take some of these back to camp?" I hollered. Cato was laughing when he came in.

"I'm sure the Winx Club will be a big hit." He laughed. I elbowed him.

"You have no room to talk," I argued. Cato laughed.

"Prove it."

I marched into my brother's room. He did have a point but I was determined to find an embarrassing poster.

"Star Wars?" I teased pointing at the various Star Wars posters.

"They probably don't even know what Star Wars is." He scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"You still have your Code Lyoko poster?"

"Also not embarrassing," Cato remarked.

"I don't know. Leo might find a computer determined to take over the world hilarious." I teased.

Cato rolled her eye and leaned against the doorway.

"Jake and the Neverland pirates? Now that is even worse than my Winx club addiction." I laughed.

"How so?" He huffed.

"Yours was meant for little boys mine could be for all ages," I remarked.

"Go to sleep Lamia." Cato laughed.

I marched across the hall and shut my door. My room was average sized and had a bed with storage underneath and a bookshelf on top. It was pushed up against the window so I could sit in bed of the cushioned window seat and look out at Lake Michigan.

I doubt I fit in the clothes I wore when I was ten. I was definitely more muscular now but I had to humor myself. I pulled out one of my old t shirts from the drawers under my bed. Man, was I small and skinny back then. I laughed and put the shirt away. Not that I'm not still skinny but you know what I mean. I flopped onto my bed. The multiple blue blankets welcomed me. I had solid blue ones, striped ones, polka dotted ones, and all sorts of other patterns. I settled into my nest of pillows and blankets and felt completely at home again. For the first time in the past week, I had no trouble falling asleep.

I woke up to my room filled with sunlight. I got up and changed my clothes. I brushed my hair while heading out of my room. My brother's room was empty so I headed downstairs. I heard someone in the kitchen moving around humming to himself. On reflex, I unsheathed my daggers and cautiously approached the kitchen. Cato was whistling, wearing grandma's frilly pink apron, flipping something on a frying pan.

"What in Hades are you doing?" I laughed walking in.

"Making breakfast," Cato answered.

"With what food?" I asked, walking towards him.

"For someone reason, Ross and Henrietta are still here and the garden looks a little worse for wear but in full swing." Cato happily explained. He scooped the egg out of the pan and onto the plate next to him.

"Orange juice?" He offered, placing the plate of eggs on the table.

"The orange trees are okay?" I inquired.

"Never better. It's weird. No one's tended the garden in years but it's still okay." He continued.

I looked at the bowls on the table. Raspberries, blue berries, black berries, strawberries, apples, and cherries. Sugar and honey were also out. Cato sliced up and orange and started juicing it.

"Since when were you, Betty Crocker?" I teased. I plopped a juicy raspberry in my mouth.

"I figured we needed breakfast and there are decent amounts of food left." Cato shrugged bring two glasses of orange juice to the table.

"Dig in. Whatever we don't eat I'll put in the refrigerator for later." Cato shrugged.

"So where do you want to start looking?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"The forbidden attic. That's probably where it is and why we were never allowed up there." Cato responded salting his scrambled eggs.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I inquired. Cato shrugged.

"Weapons, letters, maybe a journal with that explains all this stuff."

"Do you think we'll find any artifacts or treasure?" I asked excitedly. Cato chuckled.

"I don't think so, Lamia. But maybe we will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
The hidden truth

Well, we discovered where all the worlds dust is. And a small armory full of imperial gold weapons. Ranging from long distance combat to hand to hand combat. A forest of ancient textbooks, journals, and letters. Along the walls were ancient looking maps. The closet was full of odd looking objects we guessed were artifacts.

"How in Hades are we supposed to find anything up here?" I demanded.

"At least they're organized into categories." Cato shrugged trying to appease me.

"What order?" I snapped.

"Weapons, documents, maps, artifacts," Cato answered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I'll start with the artifacts. Maybe I'll find something useful." He shrugged.

"Don't blow up or burn this house down." I teased heading for the maps.

There were maps of Ancient Rome and then Camp Jupiter. I casually ran my hand along them and detected bumps behind the map. I lifted the map up and underneath were old polaroids.

"Cato, can you come help me?" I asked him. I heard a bang and then he was at my side.

Together we took the maps down to reveal a wall covered in old polaroids.

"Holy old photos." Cato gasped.

I started examining them. A majority of them had a girl about our age with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. There were pictures of her in dresses smiling, wearing armor, wearing a toga, several of her wearing a purple cape. She seemed happy.

"I think grandma hid her past behind those maps," I suggested.

"Look at these ones. I recognize the ceremony. She's becoming a Praetor." Cato explained pointing to the photos.

"How are you so calm? Our grandmother was a Praetor!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't know why." He shrugged.

"Our grandmother lived at camp Jupiter for some time apparently." I huffed looking at all the photos of her with other people laughing and goofing off. I grabbed the picture high up of her kissing someone.

"And what's this oh wise one?" I teased.

"The second Praetor. Apparently, they were in love." Cato chuckled. Our grandmother was wearing an official looking purple cape and lip locked with a boy with curly black hair and an official looking purple cape. I looked at the back side.

"There's a name on the back. His name was Lucas." I replied. He took the picture from me and returned it to its spot on the wall.

"I think that's mom." Cato chuckled pointing to a photo of grandma in a bed holding an infant.

"That looks like the infirmary," Cato answered.

"She had mom in camp Jupiter?" I gasped.

"Apparently we're a legacy and a demigod," Cato mumbled.

"What's a legacy?" I inquired.

"A demigod whose parents were demigods," Cato answered.

"Wait this can't be right," I muttered looking at a picture with grandma with three children.

"Two girls and a boy. Our mother wasn't an only child?" Cato asked.

"Apparently not. She had a brother and sister." I huffed grabbing the photo off the wall. I looked on the back of it.

"Augustus, Cassia, Maia." I read.

"How'd we get from happy family posing in front of the fountain in New Rome to this?" Cato asked showing me another photo he pulled off the wall. It was a picture of grandma, mom, and Cato as a baby posing in front of our home.

"On the back says 'our second chance.'" Cato added.

"What happened that they turned away from camp Jupiter and made a life here?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." He answered pointing to the piles of papers and journals.

"Great. I think the Hermes cabin has better organization and we're the cabin that always fails inspection." I huffed. Cato chuckled and returned both photos to the wall. He disappeared back into the closet of crap. I turned to the piles, no mountains of papers, journals, and books. I started with the closest pile of papers which turned out to be old letters. The top one was dated September 16, 2000.

 _Dear my darling mother,_

 _I fear my concerns about Cassia have come true. In the dead of night, she spirited away her newborn daughter. Saying she's in a better place now where someday she will correct your errors. She's been mumbling and scheming behind my back. When I asked her what she was planning she just smiled at me and said we will all bow to the Warrior Queen someday. I question her sanity every day. I worry about my safety and the safety of my family every day. As do you probably. I hope you and Maia are doing better. No matter how hard I try the Senate still believes Maia killed dad and that you helped her. Cassia has threatened me repeatedly for trying to prove you and Maia's innocence and that I saw Cassia kill him. But no one believes me. Cassia has them wrapped around her finger and I am powerless. I wish you well mother._

_Your devoted son Augustus._

"And I thought the Olympians were screwed up," I muttered.

"Huh?" Cato asked.

"Come read this."

He walked over and plucked the letter out of my hand. I continued digging through the letters.

"Our grandmother and our uncle corresponded for years. Our grandmother and mother fled camp Jupiter in the middle of January over 16 years ago. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Cato." I blurted. Cato chuckled.

"You're late." He teased.

"One day." I huffed. He sighed and handed the letter back to me.

"That's messed up."

I continued digging in the letters. I eventually stumbled upon the last letter Augustus sent grandma.

 _June 12, 2012_

 _Dear my brave mother,_

 _I fear we are both in grave danger. Cassia has kept up a correspondence with her daughter's keeper. I've intercepted one of her letters and I fear that my warning may come too late for you. Her daughter has finished her training and is ready for her first mission. Sadly her first mission is to kidnap you and your daughter. They know where you live and are planning on attacking on the thirteenth of June. Then they will turn their rage on New Rome on the Feast of Fortuna. I hope this warning reaches you in time so you can save yourselves. Maybe you could come back to New Rome and explain what really happened. You could plead your case to the Senate. There are new Praetors. Reyna and Jason would give you a fair trial. Your only problem would be Octavian but he's easily ignored. I hope this makes it in time._

_Love your worried son  
_ _Augustus._

The date was the day before everything changed. The day before grandma died and we were chased out by monsters. It was also the day before she gave us our boxes and told us we would need them in the coming days. I can't believe it was our own cousin who leads the attack. My knees buckled and I flopped onto the floor. I just stared at the letter. My mind just couldn't process it.

"Lamia?" Cato asked rushing out of the closet to my side.

"The crazy old bat knew she was going to die that day," I mumbled.

"What are you talking about Lamia?" Cato worriedly asked.

"She knew she was going to die that day. She didn't care about saving her own life but getting us to safety." I mumbled in disbelief. Cato grabbed the letter from my numb hands.

My disbelief turned to rage.

"She knew they were coming! She did nothing to stop them! We had enough of a warning and she did nothing!" I exclaimed outraged.

"Hey hey. Look at me, Mia. Look at me." Cato spoke softly.  
I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I looked at him.

"What she did was brave. She sacrificed her life to save us. She knew someday her past would catch up with her. She knew she was on borrowed time." Cato explained. He was still speaking softly and calmly.

"We could still be a family," I muttered bitterly.

"Hey, don't give into despair. We will make grandma proud and honor her sacrifice." Cato comforted. He stood up and helped me up.

"Now look at this." Cato chuckled holding out a small stone. I grabbed it to further examine it when it glowed red. Then it turned blue.

"I call it the mood stone." Cato chuckled.

"Nice. But not very useful." I sighed handing it back.

"Maybe this will impress you." He suggested handing me a blank piece of parchment. "Pick a place."

"Camp halfblood," I told the paper.

"Nothing happened. Say show me and someone's name." Cato suggested.  
"Show me, Annabeth Chase," I told the paper. The blank sheet came to life. It showed park with a teenage girl with blonde girls and stormy gray eyes searching the park. A teenage boy with black curls and greenish blue eyes was helping her.

"I don't know Annabeth, are you sure she was here?" The boy asked. Annabeth glared at him.

"According to the article, there was traces of blood and rabid dogs found in this park." Annabeth snapped.

"Why would two furies be after her? I would understand one but why two?" Percy asked.

"Maybe she's a child of the big three. Strong scent." Annabeth hastily explained. I recognized the park they were in. They were in Green river Wyoming.

"We are so dead," I muttered.

"I presume that's Annabeth and Percy?" Cato asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Wait let me try something from the letters. Show me Augustus Romano." I told it. The scene changed to a shop in a city.

"That's New Rome. The grocery store in New Rome." Cato added.

"Nice, a demigod city has a grocery store." I quipped.

"Shh!"

A man with tanned skin and messy brown curls was setting up a display outside his store. He wore a simple red shirt and denim jeans with holes in them. Three girls came filing out of his store each carrying a basket of fruit. Each with brown curls and bright green eyes. Each girl was a different age. The oldest had a green dress, the middle one had a green and yellow dress, the youngest had a pink and green dress.

"Thank you, girls." The man responded.

"Girls it's time for your Latin studies!" A woman hollered. The three girls groaned and headed back into the shop.

"By the gods." Cato gasped. "I've been to that store before and past it hundreds of times. I walked right by my family." His eyes had grown wide

"You couldn't have known." I comforted.

"I should've. Romano was grandma's last name when she got married. She must've raised us under her maiden name." Cato argued.

"I feel so honored." I drawled. Cato smiled.

"Well, I have more letters and journals to look through." I sighed.

"I'll go back to playing with the artifacts." Cato chuckled. I laughed and turned back to my piles. I decided I could spend days going through the letters so I turned my attention to the journals. The one on top had SPQR/1/2b written on the cover. It looked a lot newer or better-taken care of than the rest of the journal. Sounded like a good place to start. I opened it but there was only one entry in the whole journal but it was a long entry. I sat down on the floor to read it.

 _April 14, 1971_

 _I record this event for my prosperity for it will affect them somehow. They will have to succeed where our ancestors have failed. Today while I was putting Maia down for her afternoon nap, she's so precious, I was visited by my mother Vesta. She gestured to Maia and told me that one day she would bear children and that those children will have to solve the following prophecy._

_Two children separated by law.  
_ _Two gods forever at odds  
_ _The blood of Rome mixed with the gods  
_ _An oath made to hide the flaw_

_Godly lineage ciphered  
_ _Together it must be discovered  
_ _An unknown enemy will make a recovery  
_ _To stop the search for discovery_

_Two empires must unite  
_ _Two warring gods will remedy  
_ _They will have to accept their birthright  
_ _To save their legacy_

 _They will have to embark on a quest of discovery. They will have to discover their ancestry on their own. Two children have tried to do this before but failed for they didn't understand the truth. In order to succeed they have to understand the whole story, understand their ancestry and how to use their gifts. They have to know each other through and through before trying to attempt the daunting task ahead of them.  
_  
"Lamia!" Cato hollered. I looked up instantly.

"Get back to your room now! We have company and they don't look friendly!" He warned. He forced the weird parchment into my hand before darting down the stairs. I grabbed the journal with my other hand and ran after him. I grabbed my backpack and weapons.

"How did they find us so quickly? What are we dealing with?" I asked him rushing down the stairs into the living room.

"Nothing good. We got hellhounds, empousa, hydras, harpies. Just your typical monster buffet." He huffed. I knew he was trying to crack a joke but he looked a little too worried.

"I don't think they're the buffet. We are." I corrected.  
"I don't plan on dying today, Lamia." He scolded.

"So what's the plan then?" I asked. He never answered because four teenage girls came into the room from four different directions.

"Surrender!" The oldest one demanded.

"I got the monsters. You handle them." Cato ordered slipping past the one girl and out the front door.

"Surrender, you're outnumbered." The oldest demanded, pointing her sword at me.

"I'm always outnumbered." I huffed hooking my bow on my shoulder.

The girl smiled. She and her friends started to move in on me. I smiled back at her before pulling out my daggers. The two younger ones never had a chance. I got one in the heart and the other in the neck. They crumpled to the ground and didn't move again. The third one sliced my right arm open but I never felt the pain as I stabbed her in the stomach and dodged the leader's sword. The third one grunted but didn't give up. While I was defending myself against the leader she stabbed me in the right shoulder. I didn't show any sign of pain and held my ground. I tried stabbing the leader but she blocked my attack. While the third one was distracted by her injuries I plunged my dagger into her chest and she fell. Now it was just me and the leader.

Sword vs daggers, who would win? I planned on that being me. I turned to the leader only to be sliced across the middle of my torso. That freaking hurt. I increased my blows against her but she managed to block every single one.

"I have trained with the greatest warrior ever. You can't hope to defeat me." The leader prodded.

Good, she's feeling confident. So kind of like Clarisse get her talking and then strike. I feigned that I was losing strength. Which wasn't hard when you're bleeding from your torso.  
"Pathetic, I think instead of capturing you we should just kill you. She couldn't possibly want someone of your ability." The leader taunted. She slashed my thigh open but I didn't give up. I did something I was taught for once. I pretend to swing low and just like in class she moved her sword down to attack. I struck then and there right to the center of her torso right in between her chest and stomach. She grunted and looked at her wound. I kicked her square in the chest and she went down hard.

"This isn't over half blood." She snarled getting to her feet. She proceeded to return the favor and knock me on my butt. I had no energy to get up though. I was getting a little woozy from blood loss.

"Now this is over." She snapped pulling a vial from her pocket. Crap she had Greek fire. I was so dead. She threw the vial on the ground and fled out the back door. I managed to sit up and curl myself into a ball as the fire rapidly consumed the house. I hope Cato made it. I had no energy left to pull myself out of the house and let the fire surround me. What was the point anyway? I was born a nobody might as well die a nobody. I excepted the fire to kill me but it didn't do eventually I lifted my head to look. The fire was burning all around me but it didn't hurt. I was warm and comforting like a warm blanket. Maybe this is what death feels like. My amulet was pulsing and glowing brightly. The fire swirled around me like there was some barrier protecting me. I cautiously reached one hand out to touch the fire. I didn't burn my hand but was worried me was I started crawling up my arm and consuming my body. My wounds screamed and I must've passed out either from blood loss or the pain.

I came to eventually and it was early in the morning. The sky was still dark but to the east, it was barely starting to brighten. I sat up and brushed the ashes off of me and looked around. I was alone in the remains of grandma's house.

"Cato!" I hollered.

All I got was a response from Ross the rooster. I charged into the woods thinking maybe Cato had run off into them. I searched for what felt like hours of stumbling blindly through the woods until I saw a light up ahead. I rushed towards it only to discover a small makeshift camp.  
A woman sat on a log tending the fire.

"Good morning. I wasn't expecting company." the woman cheerfully greeted. I cautiously approached her camp. She seemed harmless enough but who in their right mind would be camping out here?

"Come sit and warm up. You seem a little chilly."

I was kind of cold and it did look really inviting.

"So what is your name?" The woman asked.

"Pearl." I blurted.

"How old are you?" She continued.

"Fourteen," I answered.

"Where do hail from?" She inquired.

"Nearby," I answered cautiously. The woman thought for a moment.

"What do you think of fire?" She curiously asked.

"It's fire." I shrugged not getting the point.

"Do you have a family?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I replied.

What was her deal? How was any of this relevant?

"Would you sacrifice anything for them?" She inquired with a smile.

"Definitely." I confidently answered.  
We sat in silence and I watched the fire. It was nice and toasty to sit by it. The flames formed illustrations of Cato and I and my body filled with determination.

"So where are you going, child?"

"To go save my brother," I responded standing up.

I just had a sense that I knew where he was. I walked away and went to turn the woman back to thank her but the camp was gone, All that remained was the small camp fire burning brightly in the early morning light. I marched towards the road. Next problem was, how in Hades was I going to get there?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How not to be a demigod.

I have done some things I am not proud of, oh wait I am proud of every illegal thing I've done on this quest. Grand theft auto is one of them. That's right I stole the closest car and haphazardly drove the car through Holland only causing havoc the entire time. I don't know what Nico was so worried about I can drive a car. It got easier once I was on the highway, following my gut. Eventually, I pulled up to a house in Belmont, Michigan with only a few bumps and scrapes.

On instinct, I approached a small bungalow styled house. What should've concerned me was that the house was completely devoid of life. No vehicles and no lights. I had my daggers ready as I entered through a side door into a family room. Except it was in a state of chaos, chairs tipped over and the table knocked over. The room was empty besides that. I came to an intersection. There was a room to the left, a hallway to the right, and stairs in front of us.

I went right. I had my daggers already as I inspected the first room. It was dark and had no windows until I turned the light on. I had to lean against the doorway as I took the whole room in. It had white paneling and hardwood flooring. A single cot laid in the back next to manacles hooked to the wall. The blood on the cot didn't look that old. I forced myself into the room. On the table to my right laid a sheathed sword and a note. Gravity abandoned me when I recognized the sword. Cato. I gasped grabbing the sword. I hooked it onto my waist band and snatched the note before sinking to the ground.

 _Dear Lamia_

 _I'm sorry if you missed us. I can't wait to meet you actually. Your brother isn't much good to us currently. I promise not to harm him until we meet. I'll be waiting for you in Omaha Nebraska. Someone will meet you at the intersection of 72nd street and Ames street. Come alone._

 _Victoria_

I just sat there staring at the paper.

"He's gone. They took him. Why?" I mumbled to no one important.

Snap out of it! I wasn't allowed to break down currently I was my brothers only chance. I knew my next step now I just need to figure out how to do it. Obviously driving would be fastest but should I use the same car? I ran back to my stolen car and found an atlas in the back. I marked my route and headed for Omaha, Nebraska.

I'm coming, Cato.

I do not recommend approaching an already suspicious situation in the dark, especially if you're a demigod. But I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. And as she said in her letter there was someone waiting at the intersection of 72nd street and Ames street.

Black fedora pulled low over her face, the long black overcoat was hanging loose, huge black shoes, dark sunglasses blocking their eyes. Man, what was wrong with these people? This was starting to turn into a really tacky gangster movie. But I got out of my stolen car and approached him ready to draw my daggers on a seconds notice.

"Fire bearer?" The voice sounded female but very gruff.

"Brother stealer?" I retorted.

Before I could react she had me in a headlock and cutting off my blood supply. I tried to fight back but it was pointless as my strength waned and I lost consciousness. I was so stupid, I acted recklessly and walked right into a trap.

Worst demigod ever.

Well after coming to the conclusion that I am the biggest idiot on the face of the planet I decided that I was in some serious trouble. I was locked in a room with no windows or furniture except the cot I was on.

Well, in theory, I discovered the fastest route to my brother. At least I had my stuff still. So I did the logical thing.

"What do you want with me!" I hollered to the empty room.

As if in response the door opened to reveal an empty hallway. I got up and went into the hallway. Only certain fluorescent lights came to life as if to show me the way to my destination. By Zeus please don't let me have been kidnapped by a psycho. The lights ended at a simple office door.

"Come in!" I swallowed my fear and uneasiness and entered. Now was not the time to be scared. I was Lamia Ava Smith for god's sake I didn't get spooked easily. I instantly recognized the girl sitting patiently on the other side of the desk.

That was the leader of the attack at grandmas house.

"So mother spoke the truth. You carry the blessing." She calmly spoke.

"Sorry speak English. My Latin is horrible. Although if you know Greek feel free to use it."I retorted.

The girl smiled. "Your brother is useless to us for he doesn't carry the blessing. Fire doesn't listen to him. But since you lived through the fire you must carry the blessing."

I finally got to see her features. They were sharp like a predator's. Her cold dark eyes were calculating and unforgiving with a hint of sadistic humor. Her thin lips formed a smile that reminded me of a predator stalking its prey. Her black hair was in a pixie cut that made her look even more deadly somehow. How in Hades was I related to this girl? She couldn't be any older than Cato but still.

"By Zeus can you explain what in Hades you're talking about!" I exclaimed in frustration.

The girl snarled at me.

"I forgot about your impurity." She hissed.

"What?" I snapped.

"No, you carry the blessing." She coldly responded.

"Yet again, What in Hades is that!" I hollered.

The girl gave me an aggrieved sigh.

"Way back in the time of the Roman Empire my tribe helped her highness the Warrior Queen steal Vesta's fire from them. We have kept it with us wherever we go. But then came along a girl who was disobedient. In an act of defiance she took Vesta's fire from us and ran away with it, her name was Mia." The girl explained with clear displeasure. "That girl was your great aunt. She hid it away in Camp Jupiter. The fire hasn't been seen since. Only someone with the blessing can retrieve her fire and return it to its proper home." The girl explained.

She sounded like a teacher talking down to a student who asked a stupid question.

"It's proper home is with the Romans." I pointed out.

"History is written by the winners. Why should they get it? Why can't us, the loyal followers of the greatest warrior of all time? What makes them so much better?" The girl ranted.

"Who do you follow?" I inquired.

That only made her glare at me more than she already was.

"Your impurities have greatly affected you haven't they? Only the greatest warrior queen ever. The one that brought Rome to its knees!" The girl exclaimed in exasperation.

The light bulb came on finally. My mind made the connection between Rome and Warrior Queen. Grandmas favorite Roman tale was Boadicea. She always read it to us. Gods of Olympus please don't tell me I'm related to Boadicea. I'm very close to going home and curling up under my covers because my lineage is so messed up.

"You follow Boadicea," I answered trying not to sound as stunned as I truly was.

"Not only follow but can trace my lineage back to her" She sneered.

"So why do you want me?" I inquired.

"Because I don't carry the blessing. Only those with a pure heart and good intentions have the blessing, such as you." The girl impatiently explained.

"And what makes you think I will help you?" I retorted. This girl was absolutely crazy. "Why would I help the bad guys steal something that belongs to the Romans?"

"Because you are too loyal for your own good. Bring him in!" The girl commanded. A guard appeared as if out of nowhere and opened the door to let two more guards in and they were dragging a teenage boy in with them. I recognized the boy instantly and my heart threatened to jump straight out of my chest.

"Cato!" I hollered.

The first guard restrained me. I twisted out of his grip and slugged him straight in the chin. Cato grimaced and threw his weight into the guard to his right. He tried to flip the other guard but he didn't have enough strength to do such. The two guards quickly overcame him. I stupidly got distracted and took a sharp kick to the spine. I collapsed to the ground biting back a moan. I was grabbed from behind by the hair and hauled to my feet.

"Listen, you, little hellion, we can get this over much sooner if you stop resisting." She growled in my ear.

Hellion? She ain't seen nothing yet.

"You will listen to me or he gets it." She snapped jerking my head back so I could look at her. The first guard joined the two restraining Cato and flashed an imperial gold dagger. Great, I was in the presence of demigods. Why does that not surprise me?

The girl released me.

"So what's your answer?" She demanded.

"Go to Tartarus!" I snarled. The girl nodded to the guards. The one with the dagger stabbed Cato in the right shoulder and twisted the dagger.

But being the good Roman Cato didn't cry out.

The girl glared at him as the guard pulled the dagger out. I felt rage pounding through my veins already. That was crossing a line. For some reason, my amulet lit up and I felt it pulsing as if in time with my own heart.

"Listen, chick I am no one's toy and I listen to absolutely no one except myself. So back off or I'll teach you the meaning of the word hellion." I snarled.

I really need to learn when to mouth off and when not to because guess what she did in response. Cato was sliced across the cheek. He never showed any signs of pain but he must've been in pain for the way he held himself. I shot him a look as if to secretly apologize. But my sadness quickly turned to anger and fury. I felt my muscles tense as if anticipating an attack. If I strike the guards the girl will hurt me if I go after her the guards will probably kill Cato. Great. I love a challenge.

I wheeled on the girl.

"Why do you want it so bad? It isn't yours in the first place!" I hollered.

"Because it is one of the few things our queen has stolen from the Romans." The girl retorted. I didn't have time for who stole what from whom. This was getting ridiculous. She nodded at the guards again. He raised his dagger to strike.

"Stop!" I screamed rushing towards Cato.

My muscles when rigid and I felt some muscle deep inside me pull taunt. The locket was beating strong and fast like a second heartbeat but somehow in time with my own heart. There was a groan and the walls exploded with water, flooding the room. The guards released Cato and he slumped to the ground. I pulled him out of the room, the water giving me the strength to haul his weight out of the room and flee the building. Every pipe in the building must've exploded. I swear that couldn't have been me.

It couldn't have been me right? Pipes burst for lots of other reasons besides demigods.

I slung Cato's good arm on my shoulders and helped him walk out.

We hobbled across the parking lot towards the road. No help materialized, typical.

I will add to my list of crimes now. I stopped a pickup truck and threw its driver out and threw myself and Cato in before speeding away. We sped into downtown Omaha and ditched the truck.

Cato had directed me with a series of grunts and groans. Through another series of grunts and painful gestures, he directed me to a coffee shop. I didn't ask questions because from the determined look on his face it was important. He had me help him into the cafe and to the register. He whispered something that sounded like Hermes has cold ducks. I looked at him in confusion.

"Healer." He gasped. His breathing becoming even more labored.

The light bulb clicked on as I remember the story Piper told me about meeting Asclepius, god of medicine. Cato weakly gestured that I should holler it.

"Hermes is the god of medicine!" I hollered past the counter.

I felt Cato wheeze a laugh. A girl with straight black hair and stormy hazel eyes came from the back room and glared at us. She glanced at me before glaring at Cato.

"What do you want Cato?" She groaned.

Cato grunted a response. She must've figured out that a pained smile was all she was going to get out of him.

"Who are you ?" she snapped.

"His sister, please help he's lost lots of blood." I pleaded.

The girl walked back to the door to the back room and barked something in Latin.

A younger girl came scurrying out and pulled a stool in front of the counter before putting a book up on the counter and climbing up on the stool. She looked like a younger version of the girl Cato apparently knows. The older girl slung Cato's other arm around her shoulders and we hauled him into the back room and up a set of stairs. She laid him on a couch up in the room we came to. It looked like an apartment.

"What is someone like her doing here?" A boy about my age rudely asked.

"And what is wrong with her?" The girl snapped taking Cato's shirt off.

"She's _graecus_ scum." He snarled.

Wow is it really that obvious?

"And you're a son of Trivia so shut up." She finished.

"Al!" She hollered.

A boy that looked just like her came into the room and rushed to help her treat Cato.

"What did he do this time?" The girl demanded, looking at me.

"Lots of monsters and a few demigods. Family problems." I blurted.

"Shoulder and check wounds inflicted by Imperial gold?" She asked.

I nodded.

" _Di immortales!"_ She cursed getting up and running from the room. She came out carrying a box and pulled out a thing of nectar and poured some of it on his shoulder wound before making him drink it. He coughed and wheezed some more before slumping back against the end of the couch.

"Not on my watch." The girl argued slapping him on the bad cheek.

He didn't move a muscle. The boy placed a hand on Cato's chest. He smiled and his hand lit up. The girl's hand was lighting up in response to his hand and smacked Cato again. The boy held up one finger with his free hand. The girl smacked him for a final time. I didn't know if I should've been mad at her or not but Cato's chest heaved and he sat up coughing.

" _Amentis!"_ The girl huffed closing her box and walking out of the room. She walked back in and smacked Cato again.

" _Stultum centurione posset! Cur ego semper sum salute vestra blandeque coruscant fatuum sonat? Ne forte moriamini et tempore! Vos es questus semper deterioratus est et aliquando non erit tibi cura de iniuriis tuis sunt! A diis estis vos desperato moron!"_ The girl muttered pacing while shooting daggers at Cato.

"Nice to see you, Cecilia." Cato chuckled.

"What did she just say besides moron?" I questioned.

"That's just Cecilia's way of saying hi." Cato chuckled.

"And how exactly do you know her?" I inquired.

"We go way back right, Ceci?" Cato teased raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She was still pacing while muttering in Latin. I'd guarantee she's still insulting Cato. She glared at him and went to smack him again but he ducked.

"Cecilia is the only other demigod I know who speaks in fluent swear in multiple languages. She puts your swearing to shame." Cato added.

"How'd you two meet?" I asked. Cecilia started a whole new string of insults in Latin.

"Does she know how to swear in any other language?" I questioned.

"Yes but she prefers Latin. She can cuss best in Latin." The older boy named Al answered.

"Believe it or not she and her siblings used to go to Camp Jupiter about two years ago. Her brother was accused of a very bad thing and they got banished. Well kind of." Cato answered.

The girl glared at Cato and then Al. She continued muttering in Latin.

" _Veteribus suis in rebus non citra oceanum! Teddy ursi omnes interfectores eius culpa! Dici pater noster, et nos eum quia non erat deus et sanitatem suam!"_

"Does she ever calm down?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe." Al shrugged.

The younger boy let out a groan and went downstairs.

"Few others and I helped them escape the camp and they set up shop here. Cecilia, Al, and Sierra are all children of Asclepius and Caesar is they're extra as the child of Trivia or otherwise known as Hecate, goddess of magic." Cato explained.

"And goddess of the mist," I added. Cato rolled his eyes.

"Hazel would blow him out of the water on that subject." Cato chuckled.

"So what happened? Why? Where? How? And why me?" Cecilia snapped turning back to English.

"Because you are my one true love and I couldn't stand being apart from you for so long. My heart aches when it is without your cheeriness to brighten my life. You are my soulmate and I can't live without you." Cato sounded like a heartsick child of Aphrodite. Al and I collapsed laughing at his goofy face.

"Go to Tartarus." Cecilia scoffed.

"Only if you come with me sweetie pie." Cato teased, blowing her a kiss. I rolled my eyes. This was a different Cato than I was used to but why was he trying to irritate her?

" _Di immortales!"_ Cecilia huffed throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Alright, you two I think that's enough out of both of you." Al chuckled.

"Finally." Cecilia huffed.

"My heart yearns for you Cecilia, my dear!" Cato laughed. She stormed out of the room muttering in Latin.

"Come back snookums! I yearn to be in your ever loving embrace again!" Cato hollered, rushing after her.

I laughed and shook my head. "Care to explain what in Hades is wrong with him?"

"He and Cecil have a unique relationship with his mere presence irritates her but once they're alone they can be civil," Al answered.

"Why did he want to come here?" I asked.

"One because she's saved his worthless life before and two because she had a crush on him at one point and she told him that when she thought he might die. As you can tell he didn't return the same feelings so now he won't let her live it down." Al explained.

"So now what?"

"I'm going to go check on the two downstairs. Make yourself comfortable." Al shrugged before heading downstairs. I sat down on the second couch and stretched out. I dug in my bag for the journal but it was gone and replaced with a different journal. A much older one. The leather was cracked and worn, whatever had been written on the cover long gone. Curiosity won and I opened it to the first entry.

 _April 24th, 2002_

 _Today Maia gave birth to her second child, it is a girl named Lamia. She told me today her grave error in conceiving Lamia. The girl's father is a Greek god whereas Cato has a different father that is a Roman god. She tried so hard prevent giving birth to the children that my mother predicted but Lamia is proof that there is no preventing fate. The Fates decided her children would solve the prophecy and so they will someday. She's determined to keep both her children hidden away from the truth of their lineage. I've told her fighting against the Fates never ends well but she wouldn't listen to me. She's stubborn and bullheaded just like I was when I was her age. Hopefully, neither of her children inherit that for I have a bad feeling I'm going to end up with both them._

 _April 25th, 2002_

 _During the night Maia passed away in her sleep. As if sensing her mother was gone Lamia spent all night and all day screaming at the top of her lungs. She has a set of lungs and could not be consoled until she woke up Cato. He asked if he could hold her while I prepared her bottle. I fear Lamia got a full dose of her mother's attitude and willfulness. I went to feed her and she just kept spitting up the formula not matter how slow I fed her. And then the child just kept wailing. She's only been alive a day and she's already a handful. I hope she won't always be like this._

I skipped several pages until I found an entry for later that year.

 _December 20th, 2002_

 _Today was a close call. I was putting Lamia down for her afternoon nap and I walked out to discover I left the attic door open and Cato was inside. He was just staring at the maps in absolute wonder. I quickly scooped up the small toddler and took him away from the attic. They can never find out the truth about our family._

I heard hollering from the stairwell. I closed the journal and stashed it back in my backpack. The little girl came bounding up the stairs.

"Where's my sister?" She breathlessly demanded.

I pointed down the hall. She ran in that direction hollering for her sister. Cecilia, Cato, and the little girl came pouring out of the hallway.

"You folks need to leave now. They're here and we don't want any more problems with them. The Followers are a dangerous organization to cross." Cecilia explained.

"It was nice seeing you, Ceci," Cato responded. She nodded in agreement.

"Any other exits besides the coffee shop?" I inquired.

"No." Cecilia sighed. She placed a sheathed sword in his hands.

"Don't lose this one." Cecilia huffed before rushing her little sister back down the hall. Cato dug out the cape.

"Ceci, can you escort us down?" He questioned.

The girl muttered something derogatory in Latin and headed down the stairs in front of us. Cato wrapped the cape so we were both wearing it and followed her down. We entered right behind her into the cafe.

As expected Victoria and a few others littered the cafe all armed and none looking too friendly. Cato and I tried cautiously picking our way around the counter.

"Come on out Lamia. Whatever trick you two are performing isn't going to work. We all know you're here somewhere." Victoria announced. Cato and I froze.

"Although I presume you're used to being unnoticeable because of your inability to fit in. Your heritage prevents you from fitting in anywhere." She continued.

I scowled at her even though she couldn't see me.

"The Romans hate you because of your Greek and once the Greeks find out your Roman they'll hate you as well. You're a descendant of Roman god just like Cato and just like me." She sneered.

I must've gasped out loud because she turned in our direction. and continued her rant.

"What would Annabeth and Piper think of you once they discover your Roman as well as Greek. You'd lose the few remaining friends you have. You'd truly become an outcast." She continued ranting, smiling in my direction like a predator who's caught its next meal. "Face it, Lamia. You're an outcast no matter where you go. But if you come with us I can promise you a place where you'll fit in. A place where you won't be judged. If you two come with me willingly, I will leave theses pathetic excuses for demigods alone." She suggested.

I saw Al restrain Cecilia at that comment. I thought about it and she was right. I was never going to fit in and once my secret was out no one would care about me, not even Annabeth. I broke away from Cato.

"Fine." I snapped.

Victoria smiled at me but I wasn't a friendly smile it was as if I just signed my soul to the devil smile.

"Cato come on. She has a point." I sighed.

"Glad we've come to an agreement." Victoria smiled.

Cato had dropped the cape and was just staring at me like he didn't understand. He folded up the cape and stuffed it in my backpack.

"Come along no you two. Let's go home." Victoria ordered directing her troops out.

We followed her out and into the black SUV. Deep down in the depth of my brain logic was beating up the rest of my brain. Deep down in my gut, I felt like this was a horribly wrong decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry about not updating. Life's been crazy the last week and I haven't been able to edit anything until tonight. Enjoy this chapter and also look into another fan fic I've finished. Look for it in the Lorien Legacies. Runaway Garde**

Chapter 8

New Home, New Life

In all irony, we drove back to California. Los Angeles California and right to Long Beach airport which was a puny little airport and had to board a plane going gods know where. Maybe they don't even know. The plane was a small plane with very small sitting area. I felt nervous once we were in the air. I don't know why but it was just a gut feeling. But shortly we put down on a small island off the coast of California on what looked like an abandoned air strip.

"Welcome to San Clemente island. Your new home." Victoria told me. She actually seemed actually happy.

Once we landed the airstrip came to life. One of the two hangers was opened by a group of people and I saw a tower standing between the two hangers. Victoria got off first and gestured for us to follow her. We were greeted by a small group of people the minute we set foot on the runway.

"Lady Victoria." A man greeted. He bowed before us.

"Rise Frederick and meet two descendants of Vesta. Lamia and Cato." Victoria responded with a smile.

He turned to both of us and bowed. I gave him a curtsy. Don't ask how I know how to curtsy I blame Rachel. I have spent many lonely afternoons with the Oracle.

"Don't curtsy back. He's supposed to bow to you. Not you to him." Victoria scolded. I stood back up.

"A pleasure to meet you both." Frederick greeted.

"Where's Butch?" Victoria asked, regaining her composure. A shorter and pudgy man came forward.

"Take Cato to the male dorms and make sure he gets settled," Victoria ordered.

She gave him a strange look that I honestly couldn't figure out. Cato shot me a pained look before begrudgingly following Butch. I shifted my backpack and quiver and looked at Victoria who was conversing with Frederick.

"Anyone who disobeys reports directly to me. Am I clear? We can't mess this up." Victoria ordered. Her glare seemed to be daring him to argue.

"Yes, your Ladyship." Frederick nodded, bowing. He walked off jotting things down on his tablet.

"Let's get you cleaned up before we tour the base." Victoria gestured, walking off.

She whistled a sharp note, worthy of a New York City resident. I'd know because I've hailed many a taxi in my life at camp halfblood. You don't want to ride the taxi of eternal damnation take my word for it. That sucked.

A military jeep pulled up. Victoria threw her bag in the back and climbed in. I held onto my stuff and climbed in beside her.

"Take us home." She ordered.

The driver drove us away from the air strip and onto a dirt road heading into the mountains. We took a picturesque drive through the hills changing roads twice until we turned left and came into a valley surrounded by hills.

Buildings decorated the valley. It reminded me of camp Jupiter except even more militaristic. We drove through the camp into the very heart of the buildings and stopped outside a fancy looking building just outside the center of their civilization.

She barked orders to the driver to fetch what my mind translated into tailor and beautician. I could've sworn she just commanded him in Latin but it came to me in English. Gods of Olympus please don't tell me I'm starting to understand Latin. Although that would've been useful when we were with Cecilia. I have a feeling I would've understood her better if I spoke Latin.

I followed her into the building and she led me to an empty bedroom.

"Please sit while I change." She suggested, with a smile.

I sat on the corner of her bed while she disappeared into another room. I toyed with one of my blonde curls. I wonder how long this stuff lasts? I may dye it back to black before it wears off.

Victoria came back out wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, a white shawl tied around her waist and secured on a yin and yang symbol in the center. She wore a simple gold band on her head. It almost reminded me of the silver band Thalia wears. The thought reminded me of Thalia's tree and the dragon Peleus and the Golden Fleece. I wonder if they've started harvesting the strawberries yet? Or if another prophecy has been issued. Or if it includes _him_. Or if Annabeth is involved.

"Lamia?" Victoria questioned.

I blinked and shook my head. Stupid bunny trails.

"Yeah?" I replied.

How did my mind go from Thalia to Annabeth? Stop thinking about them. They're history this is my new home. Focus Lamia!

There was a knock on the door.

"Ma'am?" Asked a male voice.

"Come in Frederick!" Victoria replied.

"I brought who you asked for."

Well, at least my mind translated her earlier orders correctly. Because behind him stood two women. On the right was a tall and thin woman with a tape measure and a bag with all sorts of materials spilling out of the top. The other woman wore an apron with all sorts of tools in its pockets. My mind had already seen the scissors and was in fight or flight mode. There was no way she was coming near me with those.

"She's all your's ladies. Who wants to go first?" Victoria asked.

My mind picked the fight option. It always picks the fight option. The woman with the cape came towards me. I would've shot her with an arrow but this was close quarters combat so I pulled out my daggers on her.

"If I were you I'd back off," I warned, assuming a defensive position. I glared at her.

"Oh come on now I won't hurt. We're just here to make you better." The woman explained.

My mind started relaxing for a second her voice sounded so soothing and her eyes sparkled like twin diamonds. My muscles relaxed. I dropped my arms back to my sides.

"That's right. You're fine. I just want to help you." The woman coaxed.

I wanted to let her help me. She could do whatever to me. Then my gaze wandered to the scissors in her belt. Alarm bells started going off. Something wasn't right. I shouldn't be okay with her using those on me. She started moving so she was within arm's length of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut so I wasn't looking at her beautiful eyes anymore. I ignored her soothing voice and huffed in irritation. My mind cleared and I my muscles responded properly. In one fluid motion, I closed the distance between us and had both my daggers crossed and against her throat.

"I hate charmspeak." I snarled. I could've sworn I saw Victoria smirk.

"Chelsea you're dismissed." She announced. I released the woman and she scurried out of the room.

"Bravo." Victoria applauded. I looked at her confused.

"There are very few people who can withstand her charm," Victoria responded with a smile.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" I huffed.

"Correct. I presume you've had experience with it before?" Victoria inquired.

"Correct. I hate it. But she's weaker than I'm used to." I shrugged.

"Oh?" Victoria asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. I didn't vocalize that since she wasn't my friend I came to my senses faster or maybe because I saw the scissors and my fear of them brought me to my senses.

"Well, Vivi? Get to work." Victoria ordered.

The woman squeaked and set to work. Eventually after a lot of measuring and muttering and treating me like a pincushion the woman was done. I now was wearing a sleeveless, soft, brown tunic with a thin gold belt. The bottom had feathers hanging loose and would've tickled my legs if it wasn't for the black leggings I wore as well. I got to keep my bright blue sneakers though and my amulet.

Victoria gave me another necklace to wear. It was a delicate gold chain with a small thin gold charm, balance scales. Frederick came rushing into the room as Vivi was packing up.

"Your ladyship?" He inquired.

"Yes, Frederick?"

"The council awaits you. They have some important problems to present you." He explained.

"Such as?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. I saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

"The mortals to the north ma'am." He answered. Victoria huffed.

"Fine then. Come on Lamia you can come meet the council."

I could've sworn she shot Frederick a death glare when I wasn't looking. The man shrank back into the hallway. I followed her out as she and Frederick engaged in a hushed yet heated debate. My mind only caught a few phrases but I could've sworn they were speaking Latin but the words came through in English. Why does the universe do this to me! I got to gain trust, Rome, fire, peace, things, and worse.

Yet again made no sense but maybe it would eventually. We walked through the cobblestone streets until we came to what I assume was the center of town. An empty hearth sat in the middle of the square. A few temples surrounded the square but Victoria pulled me towards the building to our left. We climbed the stairs and headed inside.

We walked through a grand entrance with marble columns to a large wood paneled auditorium looking room. I kind of reminded me of the senate building in New Rome. Seating slanted down to a platform at the bottom with a large table and lots of chairs. There were lots of people too. In groups around the table talking, some arguing.

"Olivia!" Victoria hollered.

A small petite woman was a blonde bun scampered over from one of the groups to the right.

"Keep an eye on Lamia please," Victoria ordered.

Keep an eye? I didn't need a babysitter. If I could live through Senate meeting without killing Octavian or saying one snide comment to him I could handle this meeting without a babysitter. I tried not to show my irritation.

"Yes, ma'am. Olivia squeaked rubbing her one wrist.

"You seem awfully nervous today Olivia is it worse than I've been told?" Victoria inquired.

"Well. Yeah. It's been a stressful few days and I just got out of suicide watch this morning. I haven't been completely filled in." Olivia blurted.

"Show me your stitches. Why are you itching them?" Victoria demanded, snatching the girl's wrist. Olivia yelled but it was mostly drowned out but all the conversations going on. There were stitches across the inside of the girl's wrist but they were angry pink lumps and the string was barely visible amongst the swelling.

"Report to the infirmary. Your stitches are infected." Victoria scolded releasing the girl.

"It isn't my fault your ladyship. The conditions in suicide watch aren't very hygienic." Olivia stuttered. Victoria only seemed to get more irritated the longer the girl babbled.

"Who's been in charge in your absence?" Victoria demanded.

"M-m-Merida y-y-your l-l-ladyship." Olivia nervously stuttered.

"Out," Victoria ordered. The girl let out a squeak similar to a mouse and fled the room.

"Remind me why she's allowed in the council room?" Victoria barked at Frederick.

I could feel her rage and it slightly terrified me.

"Because she has potential. The council voted on it. She's to help out Merida in being your assistant on the council." Frederick explained.

I would've thought he was crazy not to be out of mind terrified of her but he was sweating horribly and it wasn't the summer heat causing it.

"What potential? In the past six months, that's the third time she's been on suicide watch! Besides that, she's had dozens of panic attacks and fainting spells! She is nothing but a hindrance!" Victoria exclaimed.

"She just needs time ma'am."'Frederick responded trying to appease her.

I could already tell there was no appeasing her.

"I want her gone! Find her a different job!" Victoria demanded.

"But the council ma'am." Frederick reminded.

"I don't care! Fix it!" Victoria ordered, smacking him.

"I leave for a month and everything goes to Tartarus!" Victoria muttered, storming off towards the table.

"Frederick? What's got her feathers in a twist?" A female voice asked.

I yelped and turned to face the voice. A girl was standing behind me who looked no older than Annabeth. She had freckles sprinkled on her face and green eyes sparkling with curiosity and maybe a little darkness in the depth of them like she's hiding some hardship behind her smile. Her bright red curls were pulled back in a high pony with a few wisps hanging around her face.

"You know exactly who got her feathers in a twist." Frederick coldly responded.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with her. If I remember correctly you were the one complaining about needing help." The girl argued.

"Is this Merida?" I asked him.

"And who are you?" The girl questioned.

"This is the girl she's been after Meri." Frederick sighed.

"Oh, so you're the reason I've been left alone with a lunatic for weeks at a time." Merida huffed glaring at me.

"Meri." Frederick sighed.

"Don't worry about it Sir Lancelot I have that effect on people." I interrupted.

"Sir Lancelot I'll have to remember that one." Merida chuckled. Frederick glared at her.

"You might not be so bad, kid." Merida chuckled patting me on the back.

"I'm not a kid." I corrected. Merida laughed.

"I like her. She's got spirit. Can we keep her?" Merida asked Frederick with a teasing grin.

Frederick rolled his eyes. How these two people were her assistants was way beyond me. They were polar opposites and had an age gap. Frederick looked to his mid to late twenties whereas Merida looked no older than Annabeth.

He was serious and either doesn't have feelings or does an excellent job of locking them up deep within himself. Merida was certainly the exact opposite. She was sarcastic, had a sense of humor, and bounced from emotion to emotion like they were trampolines. I saw Victoria storming back towards us.

"Can one of you please tell me what in Tartarus has been going on here in my absence I can't get a straight answer out any of the councilors and I will not be made a fool in front of the council or the tribe!" Victoria snapped.

I have only seen such fury in one other female before and that's Annabeth when Percy went missing and that started the path to all Hades broke loose in camp halfblood the following summer, which was last summer.

"The pesky mortals to the north are becoming too curious for their own good. Border patrol has had to scramble for cover more in the past few months than in the past decade. We fear they know we're here." Merida explained.

"Our contact has been dead for four years now your ladyship it was inevitable that they find us again." Frederick continued.

"They've been beefing up the fortifications around the tribe and the airstrip. A whole new patrol was created to protect everywhere in between." Merida added glaring at Frederick.

"But that won't stop them. Never underestimate the will and craftiness of the mortals. They already stalk our airstrip and our coast day and night." Frederick argued.

"Which is why they're shoring up our defenses everywhere. They won't take us." Merida shot back.

"If they do manage to break through we'll need a backup plan." Frederick retorted.

"They haven't shown any signs of hostility yet. Just spying on us." Merida reassured.

"When they get enough info they will attack it is inevitable that they will," Frederick argued.

"I will gladly kill them before that, your ladyship. Let me take our one hundred of our finest assassins and kill them in their sleep." Merida suggested.

"Let me take five hundred of our finest troops and obliterate them, your ladyship," Frederick suggested shoving Merida away.

"Shut up! The pair of you are acting like little kids!" Victoria snapped.

"Merida watch Lamia! Frederick with me! Let's get this circus you two have been running in order." Victoria commanded. She stormed off with Frederick right behind her muttering apologies to her.

"Come on kid. We'll want to sit as far away from her and several other council members as possible but still in hearing range. When things get heated they get a little messy." Merida explained, heading for the rows of seating rising up around the council table.

"How messy?" I asked curiously.

I'd seen how demigod meetings go in both camps but who knows what could happen here. But then again how did I know everyone was a demigod around here? I presumed that's how. We took a seat five rows up.

"This council is mostly made up of the most powerful demigods we got here. Children of Venus, Vulcan, Mars, Apollo, Mercury, Ceres, Bacchus, Invidia, Belladonna. It's almost like a miniature Olympian Council minus Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. Some children are even more terrifying than others. Like Flora, daughter of Ceres isn't nearly as scary as Dustin son of Mars. But Tiffany daughter of Belladonna is way more terrifying than Austin son of Apollo." Merida explained.

I tried remembering the Roman versions of the Greek gods but I forgot Ceres and Invidia.

"Although some of the older members still question why Invidia had us put a descendant of Boadicea in charge of our government. Some questions if she is even a descendant of Boadicea." Merida continued.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked curiously.

"So you're not playing catch-up for the next few weeks. We have much bigger fish to fry than explaining everything to you. If they attack us that will reveal us to them and once _they_ know where we are it's only a matter of time before _they_ come after us." Merida explained.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"The Romans. Duh. We know they're stationed in San Francisco. We just don't know where and they don't know where we are besides in Los Angeles. We don't need a disaster like last time they found us. What a disaster that was and then we had to move. Although I wasn't born yet I've heard tales. I hear lots of things." She chuckled.

Like the sound of your own voice? I thought. By the gods was this girl chatty.

"Why didn't you move to a different city?" I asked curiously.

"Because our main headquarters is always close to the entrance to The Underworld. That way we have access to the edge of the pit of Tartarus and can sometimes communicate with the great and powerful _Boadicea_." She spat the last word like it was poisonous.

"If she is truly all great and powerful why is she in Tartarus and not sure helping us save what remains of her tribe?" Merida huffed.

"I'd recommend you lower your volume if you plan on blaspheming Boadicea." A male voice teased from behind. Merida yelped and turned around to smack someone.

"Derek!" She snapped. A boy with brown waves and amused dark green eyes.

"So have you heard the latest?" He asked. He smirked at Merida.

"I presume it has something to do other your and your sister running late?" Merida inquired raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yep. We have officially been invaded. They've landed in butt cheek bay south of the air strip. The port is full of their ships and they're setting up camp. They're really shoring up the protections around the airstrip because we can't lose it." He explained.

"Butt cheek bay?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Ignore Derek his older sister is the head of the southern border patrol. He comes up with his own names for the landmarks. Usually, they become slang terms among the scouts and guards." Merida explained. He flashed her a mischievous grin and went to open his mouth.

"I swear you say one word about the point and may the gods help me I will smack you straight into Tartarus." Merida snapped.

Derek snickered.

"I can't mention the perky peeks at the entrance of base?" He teased.

"Gods you're hopeless." Merida huffed.

"Perky peeks?" I asked, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Next time you're near them look at what shape they form. Their perky peaks or otherwise known as perky pecks." Derek chuckled.

"Pecks are male you troglodyte." Merida huffed.

"Oooh, she's pulling out the fancy words now." Derek teased.

"Will you please shut up before I flick you back to the mainland?"'Merida huffed.

"Bring it Cheerios." He teased.

"Can it wingnut." Merida retorted.

I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Daughter of Ceres?" I asked. I only knew Demeter children to be nicknamed after cereal.

"Correct and this idiot.."

"Is son of Mercury." I finished.

"Correct. But most people guess Vulcan because of the whole wingnut thing." He huffed.

"Your father is the god of messengers! He has wings hence why you're a wingnut!" Merida huffed clearly exasperated with him. He never got to respond as Victoria called the council to order.

"Quiet!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. All conversations stopped.

"Do we have everyone here now?" She asked. No one talked. Derek shrunk in his seat like he was trying to disappear.

"Derek!" Victoria exclaimed turning, to face us instead of the council.

"Dang it." He mumbled.

"Yes, your ladyship?" He asked.

"Where is your sister?" Victoria demanded.

"Right here your ladyship!" A girl announced rushing in.

She had to be in her early twenties as she rushed down the stairs to the council. Her willowy frame seemed to barely touch the ground as she ran for the empty seat at the council table. Her hair was the color of corn silk and braided as it streamed behind her. A dark green cape billowed out behind her as well. Her eyes shone like emeralds as she collapsed into her seat. She took off her bow and quiver and hung them on her chair. Her brown cargo shorts were wrinkled and dirty, she took off her green cape followed by her green sleeveless cargo jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She wore a camouflage green tank top underneath.

"Sorry I'm late we have a very urgent problem in the southern bay." The girl explained.

"That's my older sister Elyon head of the southern scouts," Derek whispered. I nodded to show him I understood.

"Scouts? Who wants to start explaining what's been going on?" Victoria asked, turning to face the council. A man stood up. He seemed to be in his early thirties. He wore beige cargo shorts, a dark brown sleeveless cargo jacket, and a beige tank top. His sandy blond hair seemed to match his outfit except it was plastered to his forehead by sweat.

"The eastern scouts have spotted major activity off the east coast. They are constantly patrolling it and early this morning a burned out campfire was discovered on the airstrip side of the eastern mountain range. Three row boats were discovered on the shores of mosquito cove." The man explained.

"Sandy of the east," Derek whispered. Merida elbowed him.

"That's Christopher of the eastern scouts." She corrected. The man sat down and another man stood up. He had white hair and leathery skin.

"The west has sighted a small aircraft carrier off the western coast. Just anchored about five hundred feet out. No campsites or mortals spotted on shore yet." The man reported.

He sat back down and another man stood up. This one seemed to be in his mid-twenties with hair the color of dirt and eyes the color of stone. His skin was streaked with various cuts and streaks of dirt. His tank top was torn in several places and stained with blood that looked fresh. His cargo shorts were in tatters revealing several more cuts down his legs. It looked like it pained him to stand up.

"There have been several active and abandoned campsites in the small valleys to the north." He responded. He winced as he sat back down.

"Greg, are you injured?" Victoria inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine once I get back to base camp." He gasped.

A tall muscular woman stood up. I'd guarantee she was at least thirty. She wore a hunter's green tank top and dark brown cargo shorts.

"The central scouts have been shooting down drones left and right. We would like to request more explosive arrows." The woman requested.

"Request granted unless the scouts have anything more to present they are free to leave," Victoria announced. The woman from the central stood up and helped the man from the north up and slung one of his arms around her neck. She grunted as they hobbled out.

"Come on Greg it's gonna be a long walk back." She huffed. They slowly proceeded out.

"Why doesn't he go to the infirmary?" I whispered.

"Because scouts don't live inside base boundaries. They live out in their camps out in their territories. The north and central share a camp about five miles northeast of here. The east and south share a base in and around the airstrip. West has a base all their own about 2 miles west of the North's camp." Derek whispered.

"The west is kind of snotty. They're quite possibly the smallest of the five scout camps." Merida added.

"Who wants to report next?" Victoria asked, looking at the rest of the councilors.

The west scout head grabbed his vest, his bow and quiver, and his cape and departed. All the other councilors refused to make eye contact with her.

"Well?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Hope how's the infirmary?" Victoria asked.

A small blonde girl squeaked. I couldn't believe she would be in charge of an infirmary for she looked barely eighteen. Merida chuckled at my face.

"Don't worry Hope isn't in charge of anything she's just the poor unfortunate soul who got stuck with council duty. Meredith is in charge of the infirmary but with the recent meningitis outbreak in the past few weeks she hasn't been able to make it to the council." Merida whispered.

"Hope what do you have to report?" Victoria asked looking at the small girl curiously.

"Actual antibiotics your ladyship. They want the mortal antibiotics before we lose too much more people. They lost four more this morning and the death toll is only going to grow. Patients aren't responding nectar or ambrosia or any of our other treatments. The virus just keeps spreading and the symptoms keep getting worse." Hope explained timidly.

Victoria studied her for a moment.

"Fine. I'll need a team put together to get the antibiotics." Victoria sighed. She glared at Hope for a moment.

"Celeste? Sal? Can you two play nice long enough to coordinate a team?" Victoria asked. Two adults at the end nodded while giving each other the stink eye.

"Who's next? Anymore bad news?" Victoria asked.

An older man stood up. He reminded me of the illustrations of Hephaestus.

"We are right on schedule for your plan your ladyship." He announced. Victoria flashed a look our way before turning her attention to the man.

"Thank you, Terrence, you may tell me later in _private_ ," Victoria responded. She empathized the last word as she flashed him a scowl.

"Nothing? Good. Council dismissed." Victoria announced. Everyone got up and started filing out.

"Adios folks. It's back to the airstrip for me." Derek responded.

"Not even staying the night?" Merida asked.

"And catch whatever kind of crap they got going around? No thank you." Derek scoffed.

"The craps name is meningitis genius." Merida corrected, rolling her eyes at him.

"If you get lonely you know where to find me," Derek responded, before rushing off to go join his older sister.

"Let's go find her royal highness and Sir stick in the mud." Merida sighed as I followed her down to the council.

Later that night Victoria showed me my room and lights out was at ten apparently. She wouldn't answer me when I repeatedly asked her where Cato was. All I got was good night Lamia or I'll need my rest for tomorrow. So once I was sure she was in bed I did the logical thing. I climbed out of my room and managed to land on my feet gracefully after jumping out a window of second story building. I used my flashlight to guide me until I found an apartment housing with Merida listed at A5. I found that door and pounded on it until she opened it.

"What do you want? I thought she was keeping you on a tight leash?" Merida asked letting me walk in.

"I want to see my brother and she won't tell me when she put him," I argued.

"Ah. I see." Merida nodded.

"And since you seem to be the sanest and seem to know lots of things you're probably not supposed to I was wondering if you would help me find him." I sighed.

"I think you mean most normal, Frederick is sane he's just Frederick." She explained.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Well either I let you wander alone in this place, I report you to Victoria or I help you find your brother which would probably be against Victoria's wishes." She responded.

"And?"

"Let's go find your brother. When did you last see him?" She asked.

"When we arrived she had some guy named Butch escort him to his new living quarters," I answered. Merida wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"May the gods have mercy on him. I know where to find him." She went to small nightstand by her bed and dug out two physicians mask.

"Put this on before we step foot inside the barracks. Your brother was taken by to the forges. Butch is an idiot but he's a big beefy idiot. He's in charge of recruits. The good news is your brother was put in the section least affected by the meningitis outbreak." Merida explained, putting her mask on.

I put mine on and followed her out.

"But once it hits the forges it will spread like wildfire. Meningitis is spread by touching contaminated objects. Say I have it and I sneeze and then go to touch a fork. I've now contaminated that fork and say I pass it to someone else. That person now is at risk because I contaminated that fork." Merida explained as we walked towards the center of the base.

"Interesting. How did you end up as Victoria's assistant?" I asked.

"Aide, I am not her assistant that's Fredericks position. Head suck up is more like it." She huffed, rolling her green eyes in disdain.

"So how'd you end in this position then?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension. She looked at me and smiled.

"One," She began, holding a finger in the air,

"She needed someone to balance out Frederick. Two, because I'm a people person." She alliterated, another finger going up as she took a step forward.

"And three, because my older sisters died in her pathetic excuse for a raid four years ago!" Her lip firmed and her voice raised in volume,

"She only got one out of three targets because of some lucky break the other two got away never to be heard from again." Merida scoffed, her emerald eyes flashed with something I couldn't identify. I tried to hide my frown by coughing.

It didn't seem to work, her ears sharpened at the sound and her gaze raked over me. There was a moment of tense silence before a look of clarity seemed to wash over her.

"No way." Merida gasped, her eyes growing big.

"Target three at your service." I mocked, pretending to bow.

"But they told me the targets both had black hair," Merida argued, folding her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes. My opinion of her went down just slightly.

"Think about." I huffed. The girl honestly looked confused.

"I bleached it." I snapped scowling at her.

"Oh." She sighed. "Why?"

"Because I can." I retorted impatiently.

We continued walking in silence. Finally, we left the town behind and the cobblestones lead to the entrance and a valley full of lights and tents. She turned right and we walked on the outskirts of the camp. The tents were in giant clusters according to color. Each had a fire going in the center. We stopped at the end of the camp and the beginning of the mountains. These tents were a bronze color and surrounded a big flame that shifted colors every once and awhile.

"What can you holler that only he would understand and to everyone else is nonsense?" Merida asked.

I smiled she had no clue what I could come up with.

"Sparky loves Ra Ra!" I hollered gleefully. Merida chuckled.

"That's certainly nonsense."

"Not to him." I smiled.

"Soggy brains!" A male voice responded. I burst out laughing.

"Soggy brains?" Merida asked curiously, she raised an eyebrow.

"That's Cato. It's a nickname I have for a certain idiot." I chuckled.

"Superman and beauty queen!" I hollered back.

"Teddy bear ax murder!" Cato responded. He sounded closer.

"Diet Coke!" I hollered.

"Diet Pepsi!" Cato responded coming into view.

"Mr. D. likes Diet Coke." I teased. Cato laughed.

"So how's your day been?" I asked.

"Wonderful. Care to explain what in Tartarus is going on here? From what I heard your Victoria's new pet." Cato snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey don't get mad at me. She wouldn't let me see you I had to sneak out to come find you." I argued taking one step forward.

"Who's the chick then?" Cato asked gesturing to Merida.

"Victoria's aide," Merida responded.

"Merida meet Cato. Cato meet Merida." I explained, gesturing to her then him.

"Nice to meet you." Cato greeted.

"Same." Merida smiled.

"Why did you pick on poor Jason for your code words?" Cato asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you pick him and butthead?" I retorted elbowing him.

"Because it was the first thing I thought of." Cato shrugged, with a grin.

"Same." I smiled.

"Why Diet Coke?" Cato asked.

"Because it wouldn't make sense to anyone but us," I explained. I gave Cato a look to leave it at that and not mention the camps. It was a camp joke but Merida didn't need to know that.

"How on earth did they decide I would do good at the forges? I'm more liable to break things than creating them." Cato huffed, his brown eyes hardening.

"Well I know Victoria wanted you in a position where you can't do much damage. I could see if I could get you transferred to the kitchen if you wanted." Merida suggested.

"From stoking fire to doing dishes. I think I would prefer dishes to hot coals." Cato agreed.

"I'll try to figure this out. I promise." I told him. I got up on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be careful my little troublemaker." Cato chuckled hugging me.

"I'm always careful." I huffed.

"Unhuh." Cato teased, ruffling my hair.

Merida chuckled and lead me back to Victoria's house.

The good part was the house was dark so maybe she didn't notice me leaving. The bad part was once I figured out how I was getting back into my room she was sitting there waiting for me. She didn't look mad particularly. She just smiled at me and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Too good to be true

The next few days just flew by. It was starting to feel like home. I wasn't an outcast here, I was actually treated like a human being.

Although I was curious what Victoria was hiding from me. Every time the head of the armory and forges came to talk to her she sent me away. Which was fine with me. Merida managed to get Cato a job as a trainer in combat. So it was easier for us to see each other. Merida showed me around the base.

This afternoon I was walking the path towards the airstrip with Cato. Merida sent us on a mission to deliver a message to the scouts. We'd already hit the west camp and the central/northern camp. This was the last camp before we headed back to base.

"No joke Warner is the man in charge and I managed to get in trouble my first day by beating him during a demonstration." Cato laughed. he had his arms wrapped around in front of him like they were holding him together.

"Impressive." I chuckled.

"Your turn." Cato teased, elbowing me.

"When we first arrived I almost killed a hair stylist," I told him as if it was the most ordinary thing. Cato doubled over laughing.

"Still?" He laughed.

"Absolutely." I huffed. Cato continued laughing.

"I remember the fits you used to have for grandma. Ever since you were little." He chuckled.

"Your turn genius." I retorted. I held out the bag of jerky.

"Oh, we're back to playing that game." He laughed.

"Yep. You first." I replied.

"Never have I ever been charmspeaked." He teased. I glared at him and ate a piece of jerky.

"Never have I ever been a senator." I retorted. He smiled triumphantly at me.

"I'm not a full senator. I'm an honorary senator. I can't become a full one until I'm claimed." He remarked.

"You suck." I huffed.

"Never have I ever cursed in Greek." Cato quipped. I grabbed another piece of jerky.

"Never have I ever been smacked by a Praetor." I smiled. Cato grabbed a piece of jerky.

"Never have I ever met Annabeth Chase." He chuckled.

"False! You have too!" I snapped glaring at him.

"When?" He asked.

"Last summer the giant warship that came to camp Jupiter! Annabeth was part of the team!" I argued.

"She was? I just remember some blonde chick flipping Percy Jackson." He shrugged. "And an Indian girl with her hold the hand of a girl with spiky black hair."

I rolled my eyes. "The blonde chick was Annabeth, the other girl is Native American and her name is Piper. She was holding my hand you butt!" I hollered smacking him. I rolled my eyes at his lack of observation.

"What were you doing with them? You are quite possibly the last person I'd send on a diplomatic mission." Cato teased.

"Take a wild guess."

"You weren't supposed to be there were you?" He chuckled.

"Of course not but since when did that stop me? I was a stowaway until that stupid satyr found me. Annabeth and Piper are two of the only friends I had in camp. Annabeth was busy beating up Seaweed brain so Piper was keeping track of me. I saw you amongst the senators. But apparently, you didn't see me." I huffed, feigning offense.

"I wasn't expecting to see you. I was kind of too busy laughing alongside Frank at how furious Octavian got." Cato argued.

"You freaking hugged Jason! Who may I mention was standing right next to Piper!" I snapped, pointing a finger at him. Cato looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your presence. But you weren't there long were you?" Cato asked.

"No Piper charmspeaked me into returning to camp halfblood with Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. O'Leary." I sighed rubbing my arm.

"Ouch." He replied.

"Yeah, I didn't talk to her for weeks after the war. But well Jason guilted me into forgiving her." I admitted hanging my head in shame. Cato threw his head back and let out another hearty laugh.

"He told me he needed someone he trusted to look after her while he was at camp Jupiter." I finished.

"He asked a thirteen-year-old to look after a sixteen-year-old?" Cato chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"He guilted me into it okay?" I snapped impatiently. I didn't want to admit that practically everyone who knows me knows what my fatal flaw is. Annabeth's is pride, Percy's is loyalty, and mine could also be considered loyalty. Which sucks because yet again Percy Jackson the savior of Olympus beat me to it.

"Shush!" Cato scolded me.

I wanted to snap at him but I could tell he was serious. He scanned the sky and locked onto a falcon. He raised two fingers to his mouth and whistled four simple notes. High then low followed by another high then low. The creature swooped towards us and Cato held out his left arm for it. The creature nestled its head against Cato's shoulder.

"Hi, Katniss." Cato greeted, petting the falcon's head.

He examined the collar with a sapphire in the center. "Gods of Olympus tell me she didn't," Cato swore, opening the tube on the falcon's leg and pulling out a rolled up message.

The falcon picked at his shoulder. "I don't have any have any treats Katniss." Cato groaned.

"Will she eat jerky?" I asked Cato holding out a piece of jerky. He handed me the message and grabbed the jerky. Katniss snatched it out of his hand and went to the ground to inspect it. Cato took the message back.

 _Dear Praetor Reyna,_

 _I have infiltrated some strange demigod camp. It's on an island off the coast of Los Angeles. There is a small mortal presence on this island too. Cato is with Mia and they seem to be acquainted with another teenage girl who just by looking at her seems scary. I can't tell if she's an ally to them or not. Or if there here against their will or not. Mia seems to be kind of friendly with the girl but Cato has had very little contact with the girl. Both seem to be unharmed. How would you like to proceed?_

 _Sapphira_

"Great gods of Olympus she did. I can't believe she did. What was she thinking sending a ten-year-old after me!" Cato snapped throwing his hands up in the air.

"Better question how'd she get on this island without being noticed?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"She a daughter of Mercury there's very few spots she can't sneak into."

"Oh so being a child of the god of thieves gives you the privilege of sneaking around without being caught." I teased.

"Also how'd you know it's hers?" I asked him.

"It's Sapphira's falcon Katniss. I helped her train the bird." He answered.

"Have a pen or pencil on you?" Cato asked.

I pulled a pencil out of my pocket. He crossed something's out and scribbled down something on the other side of the letter before whistling a few sharp notes to get the birds attention. He held out his arm for the bird. The falcon jumped up onto his arm and he reinserted the message into the tube.

"Reyna," Cato ordered. He threw his arm up into the air and the falcon took flight.

"Sending Reyna some choice words?" I asked him.

"Sadly no. Currently, I am in no position to yell at her." He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"So what did you tell her then?" I asked Cato.

"That we're fine, That Sapphira needs to be called off and I don't feel like forging her hand writing. I will keep her updated." Cato explained.

"You can forge Reyna's handwriting?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"So can Dakota for some reason. Octavian knows both of us can forge Reyna's hand writing and has tried using this against her." Cato explained.

"Nice." I chuckled. "So how long until the bird comes back?"

"A couple hours maybe more. I don't how fast the bird is." He shrugged.

"Come on we have one last letter to do and then head back to base," I responded elbowing him. He chuckled.

"Race you?" He teased.

"I'll leave you in the dust." I teased.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

"Remember I lived with some of the fastest runners in camp." I smiled.

"Prove it." He challenged.

"You're on," I answered taking off down the road.

"That's cheating!" Cato argued running after me.

It was almost sunset when we got back to base. Cato left for his area and I headed home. I opened the front door and walked in. I walked upstairs to Victoria's study. I stopped outside the door though. She was talking to someone on the other side. I recognized Terrence's voice. I instantly knew this would probably be the only time I would be able to find out what she was hiding from me. I carefully listened to their conversation.

"We are ready for the invasion tomorrow your ladyship. The spies have found the exact location of the camp. Tomorrow we will take the Romans and defeat them once and for all." I heard him say.

"Good. Then we have everything in order for tomorrow." Victoria responded.

"What about the girl?" Terrence asked.

"Don't you worry about her. I'll have her completely under control tomorrow. I got what I need for her this morning from the same team that was in charge of getting the antibiotics." Victoria responded.

"You plan on drugging her, your ladyship?" Terrence asked. He sounded confused.

"No, I have other ways. It's not that I don't believe she isn't loyal to us but she has a rebellious streak. If she finds out our true plan she'll fight us tooth and nail. I need her to be obedient for this to work. She's essential to our plans." Victoria explained calmly.

"What about her brother?" Terrence asked.

"He won't be a problem after dinner tonight. Neither of them will be a problem after tonight Terrence." Victoria answered.

"I'll see you later tonight at the announcement," Terence replied.

I ran like Hades was chasing me out of there. I knew the route that would lead straight to Cato. The sword fighting arena. Thank the gods he was alone hacking away at a dummy.

"Cato!" I hollered.

His sword fell out of his hands as he turned to face me. I must've sounded as scared as I was.

"What is it, Mia?" He asked closing the distance between us. He was using his nickname for me.

"That thing I was suspicious about. I was right. Victoria is planning on attacking camp Jupiter tomorrow." I blurted. His brown eyes went wide.

"On the Feast of Fortuna." He gasped.

"She's planning on taking care of both of us tonight. I must be obedient for tomorrow's plans." I continued.

"Okay slow down. What's her next step? Do you know when the attack is going to start?" Cato asked.

"They never mentioned when. They discussed that there would be some big announcement tonight after dinner." I answered.

"How long do we got until dinner?" Cato asked. I looked at the setting sun.

"Not enough time. Just be careful tonight at dinner. I will be too. Find me during the big announcement. Whatever happens, I want you to be there with me." I answered.

"I love you, Mia." He sighed hugging me.

"I love you too Cato," I replied hugging him back.

"What about Sapphira and the falcon? How do we warn Camp Jupiter?" I asked.

"Do you still have your box? Because that falcon won't return in time." He replied.

"Why? You have the only twin." I asked confused. Cato gave me a guilty smile.

"Cato Argo Smith you didn't!" I snapped.

"I did. I left my box with Jason as a backup." He sighed. I took my backpack off and pulled out the box. I handed him a pen and a scrap piece of paper.

"Hopefully Jason is still in camp Jupiter and he can deliver this to Reyna for us." He started hastily writing a letter to Reyna.

"I'm telling her what we know about the attack and where we are so maybe she'll send us some help too," Cato explained placing the paper in the box and closing it.

"But I thought he can't touch it without it burning his hands?" I asked.

"Correct but not if I left the box open for him he should be able to receive the letter," Cato responded.

"Now we wait for a few minutes so he has time to bring the letter to Reyna and for her to read and write a response." Cato sighed sitting on the ground.

"Why would she even believe it was you?" I argued.

"Because she trusts Jason just like she trusts me," Cato answered.

"So I doubt we can escape. So don't eat anything tonight at dinner and we'll meet up at the big announcement. Then we go down fighting together." I explained.

"I wouldn't do it any other way. We may not have been claimed but at least we'll die unclaimed." Cato agreed.

"Hey now, we will survive I just know it in my gut." I smiled.

We just sat there in silence for a little bit. Surprisingly no one interrupted us. After what seemed an eternity a letter reappeared in the box.

"Now either we're saved or screwed." He quipped opening the letter. Cato quickly skimmed the letter.

"Well, she's glad we're alive and safe for the moment. She will handle the attack but can't send us aid without alerting Octavian. And we can't make him even the slightest bit suspicious or everything will go to Tartarus at the worst possible moment." Cato explained.

"So we're on our own. Fun." I sighed.

"Hey, at least we warned and quite possibly saved Camp Jupiter. It isn't all for naught." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Once we confront Victoria I need you to run out of this camp and go find Sapphira. The two of you need to find some way off this island and back to camp Jupiter." I instructed him.

"No way. I am not leaving you alone with her." Cato argued.

"Victoria won't kill me. I'm too important to her plans." I explained.

"Not happening. We stand and fight side by side. I am not leaving you ever again Mia. Nothing is separating us ever again. Not ethnicity, not stupid rules, not hundreds of miles." He argued.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't give you the option." I huffed. Cato wrote a quick reply on the back of Reyna's letter and sent it back. He stuffed the box back in his bag. We both heard the bell. It echoed through the base.

"See you soon Lamia." Cato nodded.

"See you soon Cato. Remember don't eat anything at dinner tonight."

I reminded him. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I hollered, rushing after him.

"What?" He asked, as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Mia. It's okay we'll make it. We're in this together." He chuckled hugging me back.

"I hope so," I told him breaking away.

"Go back to Victoria." He replied.

"I'm going." I sighed walking away towards Victoria's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I finally get claimed...sort of.

After dinner, we were all herded to the center of the camp. Merida was babysitting me but Cato still found his way to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it to signal he was there. Victoria gave a speech about how the fire has been missing for so many years and the camp has been deteriorating since then. We need Vesta's flame to repel Nemesis's influence on us. Supposedly it's been hidden in camp Jupiter and tomorrow morning we will attack them and we won't stop until we have retrieved the fire. I wasn't really paying attention until she announced my name. That I would be the one to restore the flame to us and lay waste to the Romans. Cato squeezed my hand one final time before I broke away. People started clearing the way for me but I didn't move.

"No!" I hollered defiantly. Victoria glared at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me! I will not help you harm the Romans!" I exclaimed.

For the first time since I went with Victoria my amulet pulsed. Victoria glared at me.

"I can't have any errors in this plan." She hissed.

"Bring out the girl!" Victoria barked.

My heart did a nosedive into my stomach as two guards hauled out a small girl in torn clothing. When she lifted her head to face the crowd I saw her bright blue eyes shining like twin sapphires.

"Sapphira!" Cato gasped. Victoria smiled.

"How about now Lamia?" Victoria inquired.

"Let her go she's just a child! She didn't ask for this!" I demanded.

"Just a child? If I remember correctly you were also just a child when you escaped my team four years ago. Why should I show her any mercy? I was just a child when I was brought here. So do we have an agreement? The girl for your cooperation?" Victoria asked.

"Go to Tartarus!" I hollered.

One of the guards delivered a kick to her back. Sapphira cried out and fell flat out on the stage. Another guard reached down and pulled her up by her hair. Another guard punched her square in the face. Sapphira started crying. She let out ear piercing screams.

"You can stop this. All you have to do is bow to me and swear your unconditional loyalty." Victoria suggested. One of the guards went to deliver a kick to the poor girl's chest.

"No," I screamed rushing forward.

As if possessed the hearth in the fire lit up with flames. Big purple flames filled it. I felt myself wrapped in an invisible warm blanket and for a moment the world stood still. I saw a woman standing in the middle of the purple flames and she smiled at me before disappearing. The amulet dimmed a little but still pulsed in response to my anger. My body burned with rage. People desperately scrambled to get away from me. In all the chaos Cato smirked at me like he was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I snapped.

"Look up," He suggested. As plain as day, a red symbol burned above my head. It was hearth.

"Hestia?" I asked him.

"Child of Vesta." Cato nodded.

I looked down at my body. My clothes from Victoria were gone and replaced by a white toga with a gold belt. I was wearing simple leather sandals. The most startling thing was a black curl in my face. My hair was loose and back to black.

"You're burning up," Cato remarked. I didn't feel hot but judging by the people getting away from me I must've been.

"Seize her!" Victoria demanded.

Cato jumped to my defense.

"No this is my fight," I growled.

My arms acted on some new instinct and the fire in the hearth responded and started swirling around me. I threw my arms forward and the flames flew towards Victoria. Sadly she dodged it at the last second and next thing I knew there was some sort of chain wrapped around my wrist.

It felt ice cold like it was draining the heat from my body.

I tried throwing another fiery projectile but it was weaker and suddenly a second chain was on my other wrist. The pain became excruciating like they were trying to suck the very life from my body. The purple flames died down and returned to the hearth until there was nothing left. Victoria approached me with a smile. Cato grunted as I watched them tie him up.

"Nice try my little fire starter. I am always one step ahead of you."

One of the guards tried putting a collar on me but burned his hands badly.

"Curses the old hag is up to her usual tricks. But I'm flexible." Victoria smiled. "Don't you worry. You're mine until the day you die. Resistance is futile little demigod."

She dragged me up onto the podium with her. Cato and Sapphira had been dragged away to gods know where.

"Tomorrow we will defeat the Romans!" She announced. Everyone cheered.

I was dragged off stage. All the fight had gone out of my body. The chains I swear were draining my energy. I tried to get my feet under me but every time I did Victoria viciously yanked the chains making me fall to my knees again. They tried putting me in a jeep but the engine blew up from the heat I was putting off. I was surprised how fast they came up with a solution.

They prodded me into a metal cage and attached it to a jeep. No matter how hard I tried channeling this strange heat barrier I couldn't melt the cage. Whatever it was made of wasn't melting anytime soon. I must've fallen asleep because next thing I know I was loaded into the cargo bay of an airplane.

I still had the stupid chains but at least Cato and Sapphira were chained on opposite sides of the bay. Cato was chained next to my cage with Sapphira on the opposite side. Cato was conscious at least.

"Well, that didn't go as planned."Cato sighed.

"What plan? I didn't know we had one." I argued. My locket still pulsed strongly in response.

"That we try to stop them before they attacked Camp Jupiter," Cato replied.

"In what universe would two highly trained yet unclaimed demigods be able to stop a whole army of highly trained demigods?" I scoffed.

"Not this one." He sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "But you aren't unclaimed anymore."

"I was claimed by a goddess, not a god!" I snapped pulling against my chains.

"Still at least you have some kind of godly lineage." He sighed.

"May I point out I'm still stuck in the Hermes cabin. There is no cabin for Hestia. Unless they put a bed next to the hearth." I huffed. Cato smiled at that.

"So what do you think will happen at Camp Jupiter? Do you think they'll be ready?" I asked.

"Hopefully they are. Reyna was warned now all she has to do is prepare for the worst." He responded. I could tell he was trying to convince himself of that.

"How bad could they really be? I bet the Romans will crush them again just like they did before." I responded trying to cheer up Cato.

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. I took that as a sign he didn't want to talk. I looked around our surroundings. There were lots of crates but from what I could tell we were the only living cargo. I think this is the most trouble I could be in. That means things can only get better.

I think I've hit the point when the hero is supposedly doomed. Because after we landed I was prodded into another cage and Cato was led a different way.

"He must walk a separate path." Echoed through my head.

I remember Chiron telling us that years ago. Right before he sent Cato away. Could he have known all along? I'm going give him a piece of my mind if so.

I waited in my cage as we roared down the road. I wish I had a window or any source of light. Well, I had my amulet faintly glowing. I think the chains were affecting it as well. The truck stopped and I heard someone undoing the lock on the doors.

The minute they had me outside I realized we were on the edge of camp Jupiter. Just over that hill was all that was left of the Roman Empire. I had to laugh at the irony. We truly had made a full circle. Last time I was injured and on the verge of passing out and now I'm shackled and being dragged in.

The tunnel guards ran into to the tunnel the minute they saw us. Victoria's forces started piling out of the various vehicles and forming ranks. She whispered something to Frederick before she gestured to two guards. Frederick disappeared into the crowd and Victoria yanked me forward towards the hills.

I thought we would use the tunnel but no she just started climbing the hills heading for camp Jupiter. The two guards accompanying us were carrying a giant box. Once we reached the crest and could see all of camp Jupiter the guards put the box down and unlocked it.

The one guy took the chains bound around my wrist and took the loose ends and secured them around Victoria's wrist. I would've chuckled but for the look, Victoria was giving me there was something more to this plan. The second guard attached more chains to my ankles and then using the excess secured Victoria's ankles. They very cautiously secured a set of chains around my neck and with the same chain repeated the process on Victoria. Then they put one around my waist and Victoria's. Something felt terribly wrong. Once they were done securing the chains I felt this presence seeping into my bones.

"You know what to do. Tear them apart until you find the fire." Victoria ordered.

I wanted to scream at her but my body wasn't responding. It started marching down as if it had a mind of its own. The more I fought against it the stronger it got. It was like someone was digging into my very soul the more I tried resisting.

I started giving into the part that told me to just give up I'd already lost. I didn't want to fight anymore, it just caused even bigger problems. Then I felt the locket pulse in protest. Scenes started flooding my vision.

Nico finding me in the woods the same day I found the amulet.

Watching the Senate building empty my first day in camp Jupiter.

Watching Cato talk with Reyna.

Last summer when I hid in the Argo II so I could see Camp Jupiter.

Being reunited with my brother.

My first day in camp Halfblood when I met Annabeth and Percy. " _That was awesome"_ Percy laughed.

Curling up by the fireplace with grandma while she told me Greek myths.

On the train with Cato when I got sick.

" _Go to sleep Mia, I'll keep you safe."_ He said.

Cecilia cursing at Cato for something I don't know.

The anger I felt towards Victoria for taking advantage of me.

Cato and I in the sword fighting arena planning our next step.

" _Oh, Mia. It's okay we'll make it. We're in this together."_ He told me.

Rage pounded into my veins. I was not someone's puppet to be used. I am a demigod of both empires that has to count for something. I turned to face Victoria. She glared at me and the weird feeling got stronger again. I focused on the memories.

" _Heros don't just exist in those myths. Maybe someday you'll become a hero just like them. Heroes don't have to conquer great monsters. Sometimes heroes are the people who stand up for what is pure and right in this world."_ I remember Cato telling me that years ago.

I managed to find my voice. The chains were actually heating up now instead of being cold. I wrapped my hands around them.

"You. Will not. Win." I forced out, willing the memories to overcome whatever she was doing to me.

I saw fear start to bleed into her features. She was actually scared of me. Good because she doesn't know what she's unleashed.

I felt something warm flood my chest. The amulet was glowing bright and pulsing like never before. Fire had encased it and was spreading down my arms and up my throat.

I fought against this mysterious forced she had in me. Fast as lightning the fire reached my wrists and neck and the chains broke away. The others fell away of their own accord. Victoria fell to the ground in an awkward position.

"No, it isn't possible." She gasped, turning as white as my toga.

"Yes, it is absolutely possible for me to break your toys." I retorted, standing over her.

She hadn't moved a muscle beside her mouth.

"Call of your army," I demanded.

The fire curled around my arms and yet it didn't hurt. She spat at me.

I turned down into the valley that housed camp Jupiter and froze at what I saw. The Romans and her army had met right at the Little Tiber and her army was pushing the Romans back. I gave Victoria one last look before running down into the valley. How long had I been up there with Victoria?

"Stop!" I hollered.

No one listened to me. I did something incredibly stupid next. I ran straight into the center of the conflict. All I could hear was the clanging of metal and battle cries. I didn't realize that I was running through the edge of the Little Tiber, soaking my sneakers.

I saw Frederick getting ready to stab Cato. Cato was distracted trying to shield Sapphira from another attacker. My muscles had already tensed during my flight down here and that strange muscles deep inside me tensed as I screamed at Cato.

"No!"

Well if there was any doubt who my father was before now what happened next cleared up any doubt. The Little Tiber exploded and flooded the battle field. As quick as it started it ended. The water rushed to rejoin the river banks and the armies were wiped out.

"Your leader is finished. Surrender while you have the chance." I announced to Victoria's army.

The Romans had collected themselves and reformed ranks. I looked to Reyna for final decision. Cato, Jason, and Frank were whispering to her. She looked at me curiously and then at the army. She whispered something to them.

"Seize the attackers!" She announced finally.

Cato broke away from Reyna and the boys who were still whispering to her and hugged me. I must not be so hot anymore. I did feel a shock from him but hugged him back.

"We did it," I mumbled, into his armor.

"We certainly did Mia," Cato responded nestling his head into my hair.

When we pulled away I gave him a curious look. He seemed way too happy for defeating Victoria. I saw the small spark on his fingers. He noticed at the same time and hid his hands behind his back. He gave me a cheesy grin.

"No way." I gasped.

"Yes, way," Jason responded, walking up.

"Actually I can see it. He kind of looks like Thalia." I teased.

Cato's face made me start laughing. Jason started laughing.

"I have another sister?" Cato asked glaring at Jason.

"It's complicated," Jason replied.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"One of you please tell me who this girl is!" Cato argued.

"Thalia Grace is his older sister who used to attend camp halfblood. She is now lieutenant in the hunters of Artemis. So don't worry she'll only beat you up when she meets you." I teased.

"Did you get claimed too?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No." I sighed.

"Then what was with the title wave? I only know one other person who can do that and that's…"

"I swear to the gods if you say his name I'm going to put you in a world of hurt." I snapped cutting him off.

Jason looked at me surprised. He raised an eyebrow at Cato.

"Lamia Ava Smith!" Hollered a female voice.

"Crap," I muttered. Jason smiled at us before making himself scarce. I had forgotten about her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My two sides collide.

"Friends of yours?" Cato teased.

"Shut up." I snapped.

I turned to see one very angry teenage girl stalking towards us. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail like usual. She was wearing her bright orange Camp Halfblood T-shirt. I could see her drakon bone sword out ready for a fight. I already knew she had ten clay beads on a necklace around her neck. I could already sense the fury in her slate gray eyes.

The boy running beside her with curly black hair and an orange Camp Halfblood shirt was none other than Percy Jackson. The girl was my best friend Annabeth Chase and she looked ready to kill me. I was screwed.

"Should I just leave it to you?" Cato asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

Annabeth finally reached us. She smacked me upside the head.

"What were you thinking!" Annabeth demanded. She punched me in the gut.

"Do you know how stupid and reckless that was? How close you were to getting killed?"She continued.

While I was doubled over she swept me off my feet by kicking my leg. I hit the ground hard. I managed to roll onto my back with a groan.

Annabeth offered me a hand. I accepted it and she helped me off the ground. Annabeth isn't bipolar this just means she really cares about you and you've done something incredibly stupid. I've seen her do this to Seaweed Brain a lot. Once I was on my feet she pulled me into a tight hug.

"You had me worried sick. When Chiron told me you were missing." She mumbled.

"It's okay Annabeth. I'm fine. It's okay. I got rid of the bad guy." I told her, hugging her back.

"Now please explain how The Little Tiber wiped out an army?" Percy asked.

Cato chuckled as he looked at Percy. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't you have Senator duties to attend to or getting your butt chewed out by Reyna?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"I think she's a little busy currently. So please continue how exactly did The Little Tiber flood the battlefield?" Cato teased.

"Don't think I won't kick your podex later." I snarled. All three of them looked at me curiously.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Percy asked, looking at the others confused.

"She just swore at me in Latin." Cato finished.

"Technically calling you a butt isn't swearing," I argued.

"Alright out with it Lamia, what did you do in your absence?"

Annabeth demanded impatiently, her gray eyes turning stormy.

"Got claimed by a goddess," I mumbled, looking at my feet. Annabeth glared at me.

"Speak up." She huffed.

"I got claimed by a goddess!" I blurted.

"But I thought you were going for a god?" Percy asked.

"I was. He will never claim me though because of some stupid promise he made to my mother." I huffed.

"Which goddess?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Yes, I'm related to Hera." I teased. Percy laughed.

"Be serious." Annabeth sighed. But I could tell she was slightly amused by that.

"Hestia. Well, Vesta claimed me because I'm her great granddaughter." I explained. Percy's jaw dropped. He looked me curiously.

"I don't see the family resemblance." He blurted. Annabeth rolled her gray eyes.

"So who's he?" Annabeth asked gesturing to Cato. He feigned offense.

"I can't believe you don't see the resemblance." He scoffed.

I could tell he was just teasing her. Annabeth studied the pair of us for a few minutes.

"You never told me you had a brother." Annabeth finally said.

"Cato Argo Smith, soon to be full senator of the fifth cohort." Cato greeted.

"Soon to be?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me guess you were also unclaimed." Percy inquired.

"Check. Not anymore." Cato nodded.

"Congrats who's your father?" Percy asked, holding his hand out to Cato.

"Your favorite god." I teased. Percy hesitantly pulled his hand back.

"There's so many to pick from." Annabeth quipped.

"The first god to hate your guts," I added.

"Ares?" He guessed.

"No the other one." I laughed.

"Zeus?" He guessed.

"Correct except it's Jupiter," Cato responded, shaking Percy's hand.

"So how much trouble am I in when I go back?" I asked Annabeth.

"Wait you're going back? I thought you were staying here?" Cato asked. He sounded surprised.

"Compromise?" I suggested.

"Spend the summer in camp halfblood spend the rest here with him?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I teased her.

"How about we talk about this more later," Cato suggested.

"Deal." I nodded.

"I don't know how much trouble you're in all I know is he knew where you were the minute you disappeared. He decided against sending someone after you." Annabeth finally explained.

"I can feel the love. Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because she informed Chiron she was leaving and wasn't returning until she found you." Percy smiled, he flashed Annabeth a grin.

"Thank you, Annabeth," I replied hugging her again.

"You'd do the same for me, Lamia." She chuckled, hugging me back.

"So now what to do?" I asked Cato.

"Well, I have to go help with all the attackers. I know it's hard but try to keep her out of trouble while I'm busy." Cato teased. I elbowed him.

"I don't think we ever went on that quest to prove ourselves," I remarked.

"Oh yeah, we'll have to do that another time. Oh, wait we're already claimed." Cato teased.

"Get going senator." I laughed.

"Someone gotta keep Octavian on his toes." Cato chuckled walking away.

"Octavian on his toes?" Annabeth asked.

"Octavian is the butthead behind the whole war last summer." Percy quipped.

"Wrong! Hera was behind that whole disaster. Octavian was just the idiot who decided he didn't need to listen to Reyna's orders and went right ahead with attacking Camp Halfblood." I corrected.

"Same old same old?" Percy asked.

"Just like he was described in everyone's stories." I chuckled. "So what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Why don't you start with the amulet still on fire and the toga you're wearing," Annabeth suggested.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laughed.

"Try us." Annabeth challenged.

"Okay."

And I told them all of it.

So apparently I didn't take long to round up the fleeing attackers or Reyna figured centurions had it under control. I wouldn't leave Octavian alone with the centurions and possibly hundreds of prisoners but that's just me.

I was standing outside the _Principia_ waiting for Cato to finish getting his lecture from Reyna. Except I wasn't alone. I was being lectured by Annabeth.

"Do you know how dangerous for an unclaimed demigod to go out on her own?" Annabeth demanded. Crap I wasn't paying attention to her lecture.

"Very, that's why they send only claimed demigods on quests so they can have assistance from their godly parent," I answered.

I won another glare from Annabeth. I don't think I was making this easy for her. I knew exactly what I did when I did it and I know the consequences for it. I knew exactly why unclaimed demigods weren't allowed to leave camp. I think my correct answers were proving to her I didn't act rashly. I put lots of thought into my plans.

Percy had disappeared under the excuse he had people he wanted to see before we left. I didn't tell him that Jason, Frank, and Reyna were all inside the Principia.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to run off alone? You could've been killed by monsters!" Annabeth demanded.

"Could've? I almost was." I scoffed. Bad choice of words.

"What!" Annabeth demanded.

Well, I guess now I have to defend myself now.

"One I wasn't alone for most of this. Two I said almost got killed by a monster. A fury to be specific. If it wasn't for my traveling partner I would've died in Wyoming." I argued. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who were you traveling with?" She asked.

"He upheld his end of the deal so I'll uphold mine. I won't reveal him." I responded, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Out with it. You're holding back info." Annabeth huffed.

"You don't know that." I retorted.

"You're bouncing on the balls of your feet and holding your hands behind your back. You're also smirking at me. All signs point to your holding back info. You do this all the time to Chiron." Annabeth explained.

Dang it! She knows me too well.

"All he did was help me to camp Jupiter. The rest of this journey had nothing to do with him." I answered. Annabeth looked at me for a minute like she could will the answer out of me. Luckily she doesn't have charmspeak, she's the daughter of Athena.

"What you don't care that two furies came after me? And that was just the beginning." I asked acting offended.

"Two?" Annabeth asked. Her gray eyes widened.

"Yep and hellhounds," I answered proudly. Okay, small lie. I never actually saw the hellhounds I just remember Nico saying that we had incoming hellhounds before we got out of there. But Annabeth didn't need to know about that.

I heard the door to the _Principia_ open and turned away before she could respond. Cato walked out with Jason. Jason had an arm around him and was laughing. Cato seemed to be trying to explain something to him. Jason patted him on the back at the bottom of the stairs and turned back around to join Frank at the top with Reyna. Cato smiled when he saw me and joined Annabeth and me.

I looked up at Reyna who was studying me curiously. Then she switched her gaze to Cato before returning to me. She smiled before heading back into the _Principia_. Jason and Frank followed her back in.

"

Let me guess. If she didn't figure it out beforehand she now definitely knows we're siblings." I quipped.

"She had her suspicions and I just confirmed them," Cato answered.

"So how much trouble you in?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if she's trying to reward me or punish me. But Octavian must've done something to get on her bad side in our absence." Cato chuckled.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to spend the next week cleaning Octavian's altar. That means cleaning up all the loose stuffing and debris. I also have to inventory all the stuffed bears he has." Cato explained. He was desperately trying not to laugh.

"What happened to the Romans are unforgiving and I wouldn't last a day here?" I teased.

"As I said. I don't know who she's punishing. Because I for one will enjoy my quality time with the furry ax murder." Cato smiled.

"Why are you spending quality time with Octavian?" Percy asked, walking up.

"Because either Reyna thinks that it is punishing to Cato or Octavian is the one being punished and it just has to look like she's punishing Cato," I answered with a smirk.

"Senators aren't supposed to escape with their Greek sisters I presume?" Percy teased.

"Obviously not. She's ticked. But I think she restrained herself for Jason and Frank." Cato explained. I laughed.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"Welcome to the fifth cohort, Lamia Smith. You will no longer be on _probatio_ as soon as she gets it organized." Cato smiled.

"Speak English." I groaned. What irritated me, even more, was I saw Percy give Cato a knowing smile.

"The worst part will be Octavian having to touch you." Percy quipped.

"Cato!" I demanded impatiently.

"As soon as the dust settles and she gets the fall out of this attack sorted out she will have us marked in front of the senate," Cato explained.

"What do you mean marked?" I asked. I heard Percy chuckled and he held out the inside of his right wrist.

"This is being marked. You can only get it after being claimed and proving yourself to the camp." Percy explained.

"But I haven't proven myself yet," I argued. Cato put an arm around me and guided me away.

"Don't worry. I have to go put on my toga before you prove yourself my little fireball." He whispered once we were out of hearing range.

"How the?" I asked.

"Next time don't take on your arch enemy at the top of the hills of camp Jupiter. Some of the campers and Frank spotted a girl who was giving off small flames." Cato quietly teased. I elbowed him.

"I don't know if I could do it again." I sighed rubbing my arm awkwardly. My amulet pulsed in protest.

"Your jewelry dares to disagree." Cato chuckled.

"Get going senator. I'll start heading that way." I teased.

"It's a closed session. Only select people allowed." He added.

"Let me guess the chosen one is invited." I huffed.

"Correct, and his girlfriend, and Sapphira, and Hazel." Cato smiled. He walked towards the fifth cohort barracks.

I saw Frank and Jason hustle out of the _Principia_ and go their separate ways. Frank booked it for the fifth cohort barracks and Jason went into a different building. Suddenly there was a small rush of demigods going into the different cohorts.

"What's with the sudden burst of activity?" Annabeth asked walking up to me.

"Reyna is calling a closed Senate meeting," I responded heading out of the camp.

"Are you a senator?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow at me. Annabeth chuckled following his line of sight to my outfit. I completely forgot I was wearing a white toga still.

"Long story. I got claimed like Piper." I sighed. Annabeth smiled at me looking ready to burst out laughing.

"I presume since your brother headed for the fifth cohort barracks you're also in the fifth cohort?" Percy asked.

"Correct. Why does that matter currently?" I questioned.

Annabeth took off her backpack and started digging. I sighed at the loss of my backpack and weapons. I lost them when I was claimed. Annabeth pulled out an orange t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"We took these from your chest before leaving camp," Annabeth explained handing me them.

It was my camp halfblood shirt.

"Also." Annabeth smiled opening a small side pouch in her backpack and pulled out a necklace with four beads.

"Nico gave this to me. before we left." Annabeth responded handing me it.

"When did you arrive at camp halfblood?" I asked.

"The Monday after you ran away," Annabeth answered.

I have to admit I'm pretty impressed at Nico's ability to get from one side of the country to the other so quickly. I slipped it on.

"I'll be right back," I told Annabeth before running for the fifth cohort barracks.

All three boys turned their backs so I could change while they were changing. Togas are apparently more complicated than I originally assumed. By the time I was out of mine and into the clothes Annabeth gave me Cato had gotten his on and was helping Dakota untangle his limbs and head from the mass of white material. Frank in the struggle to get his on managed to hit his head off one of the bunks. I laughed before leaving.

At the rate they were going we'd beat all three of them there.

Annabeth and Percy were waiting right where I left them.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" Percy teased raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked scowling at him.

"Dakota stuck in his toga?" Percy asked.

I bit my tongue to keep my jaw from dropping. How on earth did he know that?

"Remember Lamia I did go here for a little bit. I do remember my time here." Percy chuckled. Annabeth smiled at the pair of us.

"So was Frank." I quipped before walking towards the exit. Percy chuckled. Annabeth quickly caught up with me.

"I presume you'll finally be able to return the favor when we get to camp." Annabeth smiled.

"What favor?" I asked curiously. I couldn't think of any favor I owed her.

"You certainly have tales to tell of your adventure," Annabeth responded elbowing me. I laughed. For the first time in days, I felt at peace as we walked towards the Senate building.

We sat in the front row closest to the senate. Reyna was there talking with Jason. Octavian was sitting in his seat observing everyone else. He keeps looking at Reyna like he was waiting for her to explain why he was there. Reyna finally turned away from Jason and took her seat. Jason smiled at me and gave me an encouraging nod. He took his seat next to Reyna.

Most of the senators had already arrived. I had to chuckle when Frank rushed in with Cato shoving Dakota ahead of him. They rushed down the stairs and took their seats at the other end of the table. Frank straightened his toga and Dakotas had a few red spots. If I remembered correctly Dakota loved red Kool Aid.

Reyna looked around the table doing a mental attendance list it seemed. Hazel slipped in holding Sapphira's hand. She leads the girl down the stairs and sat a few chairs away from us. Hazel smiled and waved at us. Sapphira tapped on her arm and Hazel whispered something to the girl.

"May I have your attention?" Reyna announced. Everyone turned to her waiting for further instruction.

"It has been brought to my attention that something the Roman Empire lost centuries ago has been recovered and brought back to us. Lamia Smith, please step forward." Reyna announced.

For once in my life, I didn't want everyone looking at me. I didn't even know if I could do it again. Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly before releasing me. I remembered I was wearing my camp halfblood t-shirt in front of a bunch of Romans. I was flaunting my Greek heritage right in front of them. That couldn't be a good thing.

I managed to get to my feet and approach the senators. It was all I could do to keep my knees from shaking. What was wrong with me! I never get nervous! Reyna flashed me a small smile. Octavian glared at me from his seat. Reyna nodded at me to reveal the fire.

I clasped the amulet with my right hand and closed my eyes searching for the flame I had earlier. The amulet pulsed under my hand coming to life with its own heartbeat. I'm pretty sure it lit up and light streamed between the cracks in my fist. I felt it warm up and the warm feeling spread through my body. I saw more memories pass through my closed eyes.

But this time they weren't mine. I saw an older woman present the amulet to a young woman. And much more visions of the amulet being passed from woman to woman. The only one that was different was the last one. There was a frail woman who looked ready to die. A man presented her with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I wish you luck Laelia." The woman wheezed unclasping the amulet from her neck and placing it in the small babies out reaching hands.

Suddenly understanding washed over me. I smiled and let all my emotions loose.

The fire feeds on different materials than regular fire. I left out a sigh as I let it all loose and pour into the amulet. I felt every muscle in my body relax. I released all the emotions I've held in for years. The good and the bad mixed together and I unclasped my hand from the amulet.

When I did fire poured out of the amulet following my hand. I conducted the fire to form a small hall fire in my hands before shutting off my amulet. Everyone in the room just stared at me. Reyna was the first to act. She bowed to me.

"Legacy of Vesta."

All the other senators followed suit saying the same thing. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Sapphira were also bowing. I swallowed my discomfort. I wasn't used to people bowing to me. I'm nothing. I'm no one. I don't deserve to be bowed to. My fear and self-consciousness filled my body and the fire dimmed.

It faded until nothing was there anymore. I scrambled to keep it alive but the fire died in my hands. My mind was scrambling to reconstruct the walls around my emotions before anyone could see me completely vulnerable. By the time everyone stood back up I was standing there frozen. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"She can't be related to a Roman god she's a Greek!" Octavian finally exclaimed.

I'd been waiting for him to comment about that. I couldn't help but smile at him. He wasn't going to take the truth very well. Reyna gave him the look and he piped down.

"I want you all to have an open mind for what I have to tell you next," Reyna announced giving all the senators a look as if daring them to oppose her.

"Lamia is related to Vesta. She's her great granddaughter. Her father, on the other hand, will forever be unknown for he swore never to claim her. Her father is a Greek god. So Lamia is the first demigod to share lineage with both Rome and Greece." Reyna explained.

So Cato told her all of it in their meeting. Great.

"She also is the bearer of the flame of Vesta. Tonight we will celebrate as we return the flame to its proper home. Now we will reconvene in a short bit. We have two demigods to officially welcome into our ranks." I could've sworn I saw Reyna smile at Cato and then me.

"Dismissed!" She announced. The senators started filing out. Cato approached me wearing a huge smile.

"How much more official does my welcome have to be?" I huffed crossing my arms.

Jason approached us and put an arm around me.

"Anyone who can so easily crawl under Octavian's skin is welcome here." Jason chuckled.

"So I presume my absence and now the attack has extended our schedule for the shift of power?" Cato asked Jason.

"I don't know. I had hoped to be gone by my birthday. I may just end up visiting camp halfblood for a few days." Jason sighed.

"What transfer of power?" I asked, looking at Cato.

"As you probably already know Jason gave his praetorship to Frank. Well, I needed to be claimed before I could take Frank's place and become full senator." Cato explained.

"And what does that make me?" I teased, elbowing him.

"A demigod." He retorted, with a big smile.

"So are you excited?" Annabeth asked walking up.

"To be marked and then give Chiron another reason to lecture me? Sure." I replied sarcastically. Percy smiled.

"Cato!" A female voice squealed.

I saw a flash of purple and heard Cato grunt. Sapphira had managed to tear away from Hazel and nearly tackled Cato.

"Did you defeat the bad guy?" She asked excitedly. Cato chuckled.

"No Saph, I didn't defeat the bad guy. My sister defeated the bad guy all on her own."

Sapphira looked at me in awe before turning to hug me. "Thank you for saving us," Sapphira told me.

"You're welcome Sapphira." I chuckled hugging her back.

"Are you staying?" She inquired.

"Not currently Sapphira. But I'll be back and I'll stay for part of the year." I told her.

"Awesome! Another girl!" Sapphira squealed jumping up and down.

I smiled and raised an eyebrow at Cato. He gave me a look as if to say don't ask me.

"Alright, Sapphira that's enough." Hazel chuckled walking up.

I looked at the senator table. Reyna and Octavian were in a heated debate over something. Frank was slowly making his way away from Reyna and towards us. I chuckled. Frank went to talk to Hazel and I turned back to the others. What a dysfunctional family I now have.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I claim my birthright

They had to dismiss and reconvene the Senate because our marking thingy was going to be an open senate meeting meaning everyone and their brother could watch us get marked. Like I wasn't nervous enough already.

"Don't worry Mia the worst part of it is Octavian has to hold your hand." Cato teased, putting an arm around me.

"And he tells you he hopes that hurt," Percy added. I glared at him.

"Percy you're not helping. How about we go find a seat?" Annabeth suggested leading him away. I mouthed her a thank you as they walked away.

"Octavian hates Greeks just to let you know. He hates them with a passion." Cato explained.

"I got that captain obvious." I retorted rolling my eyes at him. We watched Reyna take her seat and the rest of the senators take there's.

"So where do we sit?" I whispered to him.

"Go back to Annabeth and Percy until she calls you up." He suggested, taking his seat in between Frank and Dakota.

I took my seat next to Annabeth in the front row as Reyna stood up to talk. Octavian did not look happy at all. In fact, he looked even more ticked than earlier if that was even possible. He was gonna be fun to mess with.

"May I have your attention?" Reyna announced.

Everyone in the entire senate building focused on her and a silence descended on the crowds. The hushed voices all around us had instantly stopped. I don't know why so many people had piled into the senate building. I toyed with one of my curls again, my nervous habit I haven't been able to break. Like a child, I reached for Annabeth's hand. She smiled and squeezed my hand as if to say she's right there if I need her.

"Today we welcome two demigods into The Twelfth Legion. One you're all familiar but the second one is new to camp Jupiter. But she is our savior!" Reyna announced.

My stomach did a backflip. I wasn't anybody's savior.

"Cato Argo Smith and Lamia Ava Smith please step forward." Annabeth squeezed my hand a final time before releasing it.

"Good luck." She whispered.

Using every ounce of willpower I had left in my body I got up and approached the table. I would not let them see me weak. I would not let them see how terrified I was. Cato grabbed my hand once I was close enough.

"You'll notice she hasn't announced that we're siblings yet," Cato whispered. I smiled.

"You'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Cato please step forward," Reyna announced.

I squeezed Cato's hand before he stepped forward and smiled at a scowling Octavian.

"Please remove your ID," Reyna instructed.

Cato slipped the lead tablet off his neck and handed it to Octavian.

Without Octavian asking he held out his right hand, palm up for Octavian to grab. Octavian grabbed Cato's hand and held it up in the air.

"We accept Cato Smith, Son of Jupiter, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and the people of Rome."

"I do." Cato pledged.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!" Octavian hollered.

Then everyone in the Senate repeated it. A streak of light struck Cato's wrist and I could've sworn I saw him flinch. Octavian released his hand and whispered something to Cato. Cato took his seat again.

"Cato Argo Smith, son of Jupiter!" Reyna announced.

I gulped and gripped the back of Cato's chair. Now it was my turn but I didn't know if I should move or throw up. Cato sat down and reached back to squeeze my hand.

"It's okay." He whispered.

I stepped forward and walked over to a scowling augur. I managed a small smile at the angry male.

"Lamia Smith, your ID please?"

Trying not to let them see my shaking hands I took the tablet off my neck, untangling it from my amulet and camp halfblood necklace. I handed it to Octavian who snatched it away from me. I cautiously held out my arm palm out for him and he greedily latched onto it and held it up so high I had to stand on my tippy toes. I could tell by the look on his face what he was about to say next disgusted him. It made me smile even more at the thought.

"We accept Lamia Smith, legacy of Vesta, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for her first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?"

I really wanted to make a wisecrack but I behaved myself "I do."

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!" He hollered. I did close my eyes as the searing pain filled my wrist. I pulled away from Octavian to examine my wrist. He sneered at me.

"Lamia Ava Smith, legacy of Vesta!" Reyna announced as I took my seat next to Annabeth. She smiled at me.

"Welcome to the Twelfth Legion Cato and Lamia," Reyna announced.

She took her seat again and elbowed a dozing Jason. I saw Cato whisper something to Frank and both of them chuckle.

"Senate dismissed," Reyna announced. I let out a sigh of relief. The hard part was over.

Well, I don't ever remember being so nervous in one day. It was after dinner and now I was at the head of the procession leading up onto Temple Hill. I think I was going to see my dinner again pretty soon. I kept rubbing the mark on my arm. It marks me as a legacy of Vesta.

I did what I'd heard my friends do on their quests. Wait is this really even a quest? I don't know. I was silently praying that if I am her legacy please help me return the flame to Rome without making a fool of myself. The last thing I need is a repeat of the senate meeting, We came to the crest and they started fanning out. Somewhere behind me would be Annabeth and Cato. I was following Reyna, Frank, Jason, and a very irritated Octavian, I was lead towards a huge hearth in the center of the temples. Frank and Jason fanned out to separate ends of the hearth.

"Tonight is a historic night for all of us!" Reyna announced to the surrounding crowds.

"After centuries of looking the flame of Vesta has returned to us!"

I raised an eyebrow at centuries of looking.

"Now Lamia Smith the legacy of Vesta will return it to us!" Reyna finished.

I clasped both my hands around my locket and closed my eyes. I was so petrified with the thousands of eyes on me. I don't think I could will my eyes back open let alone coerce the flame to reveal itself again. That's when another vision filled closed eyelids.

It was a young woman in the woods with an older woman. Both wore simple tops and pants. The younger girl was trying to control the fire but it kept fizzling out. When she tried again the fire grew too big and scorched the ground before it fizzled out.

"Confidence child! Confidence! Fire is a living being! It won't listen to you because you're letting it control you! You must show it that you're in control. Establish dominance! Don't cower away from it!" The woman snapped.

The girl tried again and it managed to control it for a moment before she lost control again. The scene faded away just like all the others. Okay, dominance. I am in control of the fire. I took a deep breath and tried searching for it again.

I felt the amulet pulse under my hands. I let loose my emotions and felt it heat up. I let out a sigh as the warm energy flowed into my body and I released my memories. I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away, fire had enveloped the amulet. I willed it to go to my hands and it poured down my arms into my hands. I held my hands out towards the hearth and the fire leaped from my palms to the hearth. The stone circle coming to life with flames as purple as Reyna's cape.

The flames grew higher as a cheer went up through the crowd. I smiled. I finally did something right. The amulet lost all its warmth and suddenly I felt very cold. The world started dimming. The last thing I remembered was strong arms catching me as I fell away from the fire.

I had a pounding headache when I woke up. I was shivering too. I tried sitting up and almost fell out of the bed.

"Hey, it's okay Lamia I'm right here." A female voice responded.

I saw an older girl with blonde curls and concerned gray eyes, I looked around the room. Where was I? As if she read my mind,

"You're in the infirmary Lamia, Camp Jupiter. You took a nasty fall after returning the flame to the Romans." She explained.

"Who's Lamia? What's Camp Jupiter? What flame?" I asked.

All the color drained out of the girls face.

"Not again." She muttered.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." The girl told me before leaving the room. I could hear her talking to someone outside.

"I swear if I find Hera had anything to do with this!"

"Annabeth." A male voice warned.

I looked at the mark on my arm. It showed a hearth. Something in the back of my mind told me that the hearth was important. I hollered for the girl to get back in here.

"I want to see it," I demanded, pointing to the hearth on the inside of my wrist.

The girl gave me a confused look.

"Maybe returning to the scene of the crime will help." A boy suggested, walking in. He had black curls and greenish blue eyes, He walked over and helped me stand up. He wrapped an arm around my torso and helped me out. I thought I saw the girl smile for a minute.

We had to walk for a while and along the way the boy made me climb on his back. I could feel something stirring in my chest as we got closer to the flame. I looked down at the amulet I was wearing but it just looked like a regular amulet.

We came to the top of a hill with lots of buildings surrounding a large hearth. The boy helped me to the hearth and released me. As if someone else was in control of me I threw my body into the hearth, ignoring the scream of terror from the girl. The flames didn't hurt, they felt nice and warm. The amulet on my chest gave a weak pulse and then it all came back. I curled up in hopes to alleviate the pain.

All my memories came rushing back as the amulet started pulsing faster and stronger. I remembered it all, even the parts I wanted to forget. I got up and leaped out of the flames landing on my hands and knees. Annabeth stared at me in horror.

"Oh come on. What'd you think I died?" I teased. I saw the tension bleed out of Annabeth as she sighed in relief.

"Let's go. If you don't object we can start heading back to camp Halfblood." Annabeth told me, heading down off of Temple Hill.

"I want to say goodbye to Cato first," I argued rushing to catch up.

"He'll be in the senate. The trial for the attackers started today." Percy replied.

"I'll meet you guys at the tunnel," I told them, before taking off for New Rome.

I waved to Terminus as I blew past him. I ran up the stairs of the senate and slipped inside.

Thankfully the trial was open to the public. I saw Cato sitting next Frank and Dakota down at the table. I whistled the call he used to call Sapphira's falcon to get his attention. He turned as Reyna was listing the charges. I smiled and waved to him. He waved back before turning back to listen to Reyna. I slipped back out and ran for the Caldecott tunnel. I didn't expect Blackjack to be waiting for them,

"We can go now," I told them. I kind of felt bad for Blackjack but then again I wasn't in charge. Percy got on, then me, then Annabeth.

"Take us home buddy," Percy told Blackjack.

I knew we wouldn't go straight home. Blackjack would need to rest during the journey. But for once I couldn't wait to see my crummy bunk in the rundown Hermes cabin.

Well, it took three days by flying horse. Mostly because we kept resting at every donut store we passed. Blackjack likes donuts.

We put down in front of the Pegasus stables. Percy was going to feed Blackjack a nice big bale of hay.

"Just so we're clear I am not going to the Big House." I blurted. Annabeth laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it. So what do want to do now that your home?" She asked. I shrugged.

"How long do you think before he notices?" I asked as we started walking away.

"I don't get it. You don't want to see him but you want him to notice your back." Annabeth replied. She smiled at me. I rubbed the inside of my wrist again. For the first time in my life, I felt self-conscious about myself.

"Why do you keep touching it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Since when did you care what the world thought about you?" Annabeth inquired raising an eyebrow at me.

"It is permanent evidence that I am not normal." I huffed.

"Normal is overrated. No one is going to care that your part Roman." Annabeth reminded me. I sighed.

We passed by the big house on our way down to the heart of the camp. Sadly we passed right into Chiron and Mr. D's view from the porch.

"Lamia!" Chiron called.

" _Di imortales!"_ I huffed. Annabeth raised an eye at me.

"That's new." She commented.

It just clicked I'd sworn in Latin. I groaned as I walked up to the Big House.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Welcome home

I didn't say one word as I walked onto the porch and approached yet another card game between Chiron and Mr. D. I just wanted to get to the punishment part.

"So did you accomplish what you wanted on your trip, Lamia?" Chiron curiously asked.

He laid his cards down and turned his full attention to me. I smiled when Mr. D. huffed and threw his cards down.

"Can we skip the talking and just tell me how much trouble I'm in?" I impatiently huffed.

"Trouble? But you did nothing wrong. You went out to help a fellow demigod on a quest to retrieve a long forgotten artifact and save a fellow camp from an unknown enemy. Why would you be in trouble for that?" Chiron asked.

He kept his voice calm and level but his face gave away the humor he was trying to cover. He had a small smile and his eyes looked amused as he watched me.

"I ran away from camp when I was grounded. I made it and affiliated myself into a Roman camp, I caused all sorts of issues all over the United States. Associated with the very person who attacked Camp Jupiter. I did lots of horrible things!"'I argued.

"Sounds horrible to me." Commented Mr. D.

"But you were incredibly brave to make it to your destination and then away from it to face an enemy and in the end win the battle," Chiron explained.

"I still believe she deserves to be punished." Mr. D. Commented casually.

"Hush." Chiron chided.

"So since you went on your first quest. Just like all other demigods enlighten me as to what happened on your quest. Feel free to sit for I have a feeling you have a lot to tell us." Chiron suggested.

I sat down in the chair in between him and Mr. D. "It all started when I got a letter from my brother Cato…"

I told him everything. From hijacking a car in Montauk to the furies in Wyoming to Camp Jupiter. Cato finding out the prophecy about us to us discovering our grandmothers true past to my first actual battle. I left out the strange woman in the woods though. Some things I needed to figure out still. Being captured by Victoria and our flight from her base in Omaha to her finding us shortly after our escape to willingly going into the heart of Victoria's base. Our time at her base camp to the revelation that I'm the legacy of Vesta to fighting Victoria one on one on the outskirts of camp Jupiter. I left out the part where the Little Tiber came to life and wiped out the army. Everything that happened at camp Jupiter afterward. All of it came pouring out and he just sat and listened. When I finally finished he sat up and smiled.

"Sounds like quite the adventure you had. Will you tell me who helped you get to camp Jupiter?" Chiron asked curiously.

I had weaved the tale so carefully so it seemed I did it alone instead of with Nico. So how did he know someone had helped me?

"No one helped me." I insisted. Chiron nodded.

"So if I understand correctly your father can never claim you because he swore on the river Styx not to," Chiron replied.

"Correct." I nodded.

I must've hesitated because he gave that look again. The same look I've spent the past four years getting. The what are you hiding look.

"I'm not saying until I know for sure." I hastily added to appease him. Chiron gave an understanding nod.

"I'm here for when you're ready." He said. I smiled.

"I'm sorry that there is no cabin for the goddess Vesta. You will continue to live in the Hermes cabin." Chiron continued. A horn echoed through the camp. I just realized I'd spent the entire afternoon with him.

"I believe it is time for dinner. Go see your friends Lamia. I know one person who was very concerned about your absence. And it isn't Annabeth." Chiron finished.

"Thanks, Chiron." I thanked.

I did something I'd never done before. I threw both my lanky arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Chiron chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're growing up into a wonderful warrior, child." He replied.

"Also is it okay if I leave at the end of summer? I've been welcomed into camp Jupiter. Legacy of Vesta and belonging to the fifth cohort." I explained, breaking away.

"Have fun with your brother Lamia. Try not to cause too much trouble for the Romans." He answered.

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! You are the best guardian I could ever ask for!" I squealed squeezing, him again. I felt a hearty laugh rumble out of his chest.

"You're welcome, Lamia. I'm proud to have trained such a fine and compassionate warrior. Now I think you have some friends waiting for you down at the dining pavilion." Chiron suggested.

"Bye Chiron!" I waved before racing down the hill towards the dining pavilion. I couldn't help but smile and giggle as I ran. I felt giddy for the first time in awhile. Maybe everything would work out for the better.

I heard her before I saw her.

"Lamia!" Piper hollered.

"Pipes!" I hollered over the noise of the dining pavilion.

"Gods of Olympus where have you been!" She demanded.

I finally saw her coming my way from the Aphrodite table.

"The better question is where haven't I been." I teased, getting up from my seat.

"I was so worried when it was announced at breakfast that you were missing. I knew something was going on in the Hermes cabin Friday night with all the excess activity. Especially when they started splitting up to search the woods and camp. But no one really knew until the following morning." Piper explained.

"I'm so sorry if I worried you, Piper," I told her hugging her.

Piper was the leader of the Aphrodite cabin. She is Jason girlfriend and the assumed reason why he's working on coming here full-time. But Piper isn't like all the other Aphrodite children. She doesn't care about appearances. She doesn't try to get boys to fall for her and then ditched them. She's actually pretty cool. Originally she didn't like the idea of Aphrodite being her mom because Piper isn't a girly girl. She's kind of a tomboy. No amount of pleading from her fellow daughters of Aphrodite will make her stop cutting her own hair, with plastic safety scissors. Although once she starts charmspeaking it doesn't matter what she looks like. You'll think she's the most attractive person you've met, not that I know this from experience. She is the only other best friend I have in this camp and the only reason Drew and I aren't at each other's throats, anymore.

"She's back from the Romans all in one piece even." A male voice chuckled behind me.

Piper released me so I could turn around. In all his glory was Nico. From the pale skin to the black hair to his black skull t-shirt.

"I presume you both survived the prophecy he found." Nico inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep. Saved New Rome while we at it. I wouldn't go to New Rome for the next week if I were you." I teased.

"Oh?" Nico asked.

"They're putting the attackers on trial. Although you missed Octavian turning purple." I chuckled.

Nico did something unusual for him. He laughed.

"Legionnaire?" He asked with a smile.

"Correct. Octavian was not pleased." I told him.

"Your part Greek he hates Greeks no matter if you saved his home or not," Nico explained.

"Then why does he hate Cato? Cato is a full blooded Roman." I argued.

"So's Reyna. Octavian doesn't discriminate. He hates anyone who opposes him. Which your brother does an excellent job at opposing Octavian every chance he gets." Nico nodded.

"Now hold it up. I want to see your mark." Nico said gesturing to my wrist.

"What mark?" Piper asked. I felt myself blush as I revealed the inside of my right wrist.

"Your father is?" Nico asked confused.

"Unknown. My father swore on the river Styx to never claim me. But I'm the legacy of Vesta." I told him.

"The Senate and the people of Rome, First year of service," Nico mumbled touching my brand.

"Cato joked he was going to get a sharpie and add three more lines to his mark." I quipped.

"Because he's been there for four years." Nico finished.

"Since when were you two talking to each other?" Piper asked curiously.

"Since he started stalking me." I teased. Nico huffed.

"I stumbled upon you in the woods." Nico corrected.

"He forced himself into my business," I argued.

"I was blackmailed. She blackmailed me into helping her." Nico corrected.

"Alright." Piper chuckled.

"Hey, she's back." Came another male voice. Right behind Piper was Will Solace, son of Apollo and head counselor for the Apollo cabin.

"Hi Will. Looking for Nico?" I inquired.

"Yeah, can you spare him?" Will asked.

"You can take him. We have a no return policy." I teased, shoving Nico towards Will. I swear I saw Nico smiled at me before walking off with Will. Piper chuckled and shook her head.

"Ah love." She sighed. I spotted a purple feather in her hair that wasn't there before.

"New feather?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jason sent it from Camp Jupiter." Piper nodded.

"The runts back!" Hollered a gruff female voice. I used to flinch at her voice but after what I've faced recently she definitely didn't scare me anymore.

"Nice to see you too Clarisse," I responded, turning to face the big girl. Clarisse isn't fat by any means. When I say big I'm referring to how muscular she is. She is a daughter of Ares and the head counselor of the Ares cabin. Yeah I know I know it seems like I know all the head counselors. I don't know _all_ of them just a lot of them. I managed to dodge Clarisse's hand as she tried in vain to ruffle my hair. I hate it when people do that.

Instead, I got myself stuck in a headlock with her other arm and she gave me a noogie. If it wasn't Clarisse I would've decked whoever did that to me. But it's Clarisse and she's allowed.

"You caused quite the stir up runt," Clarisse told me.

She released me. The top of my head kind of hurt after her noogie. She gave hardcore noogies. Also, her nickname for me was runt, if you couldn't tell.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced, stomping his hoof.

Piper smiled at me before weaving her way back to her table. Clarisse patted me on the back before going back to her table. Correction smacked me hard on the back so there's probably going to be a bruise tomorrow. I walked over to the Hermes table and sat down next to Amita. The noise of the dining pavilion quieted down as Chiron got our attention.

"Today Lamia Smith came back to us from her first quest. She is the first Legacy of Vesta in this camp." He announced.

I smiled he didn't change it to Hestia. He was letting everyone know I was part Roman. Great. I think Greeks were more accepting than Romans, I hope.

Well, I wasn't openly shunned or cheered so that had to be good right? Even though I was home I couldn't sleep. I silently got up and climbed down the ladder, careful not to wake Amita.

I tiptoed out of the cabin and out into the cool air. Maybe I've been influenced by my time in the Hermes cabin. I sat down on the worn wooden steps and looked up at the sky. I could see the stars clearly and just sat there trying to find constellations. I was never all that good at finding constellations. I sighed and looked at the square of cabins.

Then I realized that there was a woman sitting by the hearth in the center of the square of cabins. So curiosity won and I got off the steps to investigate this strange woman. She has long ink black hair rolling down her back. She wore a simple white dress and simple brown sandals with a strap across her toes and a strap around her ankle.

As I got closer I saw she wasn't wearing a simple dress she was wearing a pearly white toga like dress. Her sandals were made out of leather. When I got to see her face I saw her eyes were reflecting the light of the fire. Something in the back of my mind screamed that her face was familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

"Beautiful evening isn't it?" She asked.

I jumped and turned to face her.

"Come sit child." She suggested. I sat a few feet away from her around the hearth.

"You do not disappoint do you, my child?" She smiled.

"Come again? I asked her.

"I picked you because I thought you had potential. You certainly proved your worth, my child. Her offsprings have been executing and enslaving my descendants for centuries." The woman huffed.

I could've sworn the flame grew for a second. It finally clicked and when it did I didn't know if I should get up and bow or stay sitting. She was the same woman I met in the woods by grandmas house. She was the same woman I saw in the fire at Vesta's camp. All three appearances were by the same woman, my great grandmother, the goddess Vesta.

"I may not have to smite your brother for raising you like such." The woman told me. I couldn't tell if she was joking or serious.

"So why are you here?" I asked, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

"Well, I think I took something that belongs to you and a present." She stood up and produced from the folds of her dress my backpack. She placed it on the ground and produced my bow.

"This is not your ordinary bow is it, my child?" Vesta inquired placing it next to my backpack.

"It was a gift from a friend of mine," I told her. She smiled.

"It is good to be surrounded by such good friends." She told me.

"What's my present?" I asked her.

"My complete blessing now that I know you are worthy of it." Vesta smiled. She walked right up to me and place one finger on my amulet. It pulsed and lit up in response to her touch.

"Serve me well Lamia Smith." She told me.

"So let me guess you don't know who my father is either." I blurted.

Why did I just say that? Vesta smiled at me, her eyes I decided weren't reflecting the light of the fire but were their own fire.

"My child you never asked me to reveal who thy father is," Vesta responded simply.

"So all I have to do is ask and you'll tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Lamia all you have to do is ask." Vesta nodded.

"Who is my father?" I inquired.

"I think you already know my child and you just don't want to admit it," Vesta answered, sounding a little bit amused.

"Poseidon." I sighed.

"That is right Lamia. You are the daughter of the sea whether you like it or not." She replied.

I couldn't help it I did the childish thing. I flopped backward with a groan. I thought I would be scolded for such an act of disrespect but I heard laughter. I propped myself up on my elbows to see Vesta laughing. I'm going to lecture Cato later about leading me astray by telling me Roman gods and goddesses were stricter than Greek ones.

"Child look. We can't pick our families no matter how bad we want to. You just have to make the best of what you are given. Be thankful that you have a family. Some people aren't blessed enough to have one. Families are difficult but there when you need them. They are a support system for the hard times." She explained. The fire had started turning a bluish green.

"If families are there when you need them where's my father?" I argued.

"I don't speak for your father," Vesta answered. I huffed and sat back up.

"Any more sage advice?" I snapped.

"Give him a chance at least. Don't just see him as the great hero you've despised these past years. Percy Jackson is also just a demigod just like you." Vesta replied calmly.

"But he's four years older than me and two he is definitely not. He is this perfect warrior who has fought countless enemies and saved the world not once but twice!" I argued.

"Lamia Ava Smith!" Vesta scolded. The campfire grew brighter and turned a deep purple. I may have been wrong about Roman goddess not being stricter.

"You will be nice to your brother." She ordered. The flame died down a little bit when she said her next statement.

"Forget all the tales you've heard about him and just treat him like a normal human being. Treat him like he's your brother Cato." Vesta explained sternly.

"But."

"No buts." Vesta cut me off. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll try," I responded.

"Good. Until we meet again my child." Vesta smiled. She dissolved into the fire. I just sat there staring at the fire for a while. Then I decided that since Chiron said he'd be available whenever I discovered who my father was I ran for the Big House.

"Chiron!" I hollered walking into the big house.

"Chiron!" I called again. I heard the sound of hooves on the hardwood and followed it.

"Let's speak in my office, Lamia." I heard him say. He sounded sleepy.

"Chiron you'll never believe what I just found out," I told him.

"I presume you got the confirmation on who your father is," Chiron replied shutting the door to his office behind us.

"Yes, I was just talking with Vesta and she told me," I explained. I toyed with one of the straps of my backpack. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

"Trust me I just finished talking with Vesta and she told me who my father was. My father is." I stopped there because I don't think I could manage to actually say it.

"My father is Poseidon." I blurted.

"I always knew one of the big three was your father," Chiron mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your track record of attracting monsters meant you have a very strong scent," Chiron explained. "And the Furies that came after you in Wyoming further proves you have a strong scent and quite possibly Hades wanted you captured or eliminated. He does command the furies." He continued.

"I thought they were after Nico," I argued and then instantly regretted that. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why would they be after Nico if you were traveling alone?" Chiron asked with a smile. I've also spent the past four years getting this one too. It was the victory smile because I'd just incriminated myself.

"Can we please forget what I just said?" I asked with my best smile. Chiron smiled and nodded.

"I never heard a thing. Go back to sleep child in the morning you can go move in with Percy." Chiron sighed, getting up. I let out a small moan.

"It won't be that bad. I'm positive he'll welcome you with open arms. Just give him a chance. He's never had a sister before." Chiron explained, walking me out.

" _Half_ sister." I corrected.

"If you want to be so politically correct Cato is your half brother if you have different fathers. Chiron remarked.

"Goodnight Chiron." I sighed.

"Good night Lamia."

Chiron didn't even let me have breakfast before announcing to the _entire_ camp that soggy brains was my brother. He wouldn't even let me sit down at the Hermes table. No, he first made me stand up front with him for the announcement and then forced me to go sit at the Poseidon table. I made my protest clear by sitting at the complete other end of the table from Percy.

Percy waved from his end and gave me a friendly smile. Of all the gods in Olympus, it had to be his father. Why couldn't it be Hades or even the zap happy Zeus? I'd even go for Hephaestus for god's sake!

After breakfast, Annabeth gave Piper her cabin inspection duties so she could help me move to the Poseidon cabin. Translation she was going to make sure I didn't kill Percy. We didn't need a referee. Besides if I were to kill Percy Jackson it would sneaky and they'd never find the body.

I had finished emptying my locked cabinet onto my bunk and unhooked the lock from the cabinet. Then I folded up my blanket, it had been a Christmas present from Piper and climbed down. I already had emptied out the chest at the foot of the bed of my stuff. I made sure the blanket was securely shut and threw it over my shoulder holding the ends in my hand.

I walked out of the Hermes cabin and marched down the row to the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth was standing in the doorway watching me. She stepped aside to let me in. I had claimed the bunk all the way back on the opposite side of the aisle from Percy. He sat on his bunk at the other end of the cabin just watching. After spending my life learning to read faces and body language I couldn't get a read in what he was thinking. He just sat there with his elbows on his lap and his hands supporting his head. He seemed completely relaxed and watched with a blank face. He didn't look upset, he didn't look happy, it was as if he didn't care. Annabeth noticed the awkward silence followed by me dumping my remaining belongings on my bed.

"I'll just leave you two alone. Good luck settling in Lamia." Annabeth responded, before shutting the door behind her.

I didn't acknowledge Percy but set to the task of finding a place for my belongings. I heard Percy sigh and move to do something. I dug for my backpack and opened it. All the stuff from my journey were still in it. Cato's cloak, my box, the delicate gold necklace from Victoria, my book full of myths, the one journal I had from my grandmothers, and the enchanted parchment. I don't know why but as I held the parchment in my hand my amulet lit up and the parchment revealed a scene for me. It was Cato in his toga sitting in the senate building. He was whispering with Frank like they were joking around about something when they were supposed to be paying attention. I could hear Reyna talking but not the exact words. The scene faded as the parchment reverted back to just a piece of parchment. I put in the nightstand drawer with all my other treasures.

I started folding my clothes and placing them in the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Really?" Percy asked me incredulously.

"What is there some way I have to organize my things?" I retorted, turning to face him.

"Don't look at me for advice about organization. But you're seriously just going to stay over there and organize your stuff in absolute peace?" Percy asked incredulously.

"You bet your drachmas I am." I huffed. I heard Percy sigh.

"Don't blame me for my father's faults. Blame him." Percy replied. I could actually detect a small hint of defeat in his voice. "Greek gods aren't known for their parenting skills if you didn't know." He continued.

"I can't blame him! It's not his fault!" I snapped. I could sense Percy's mood change from depressed to intrigued.

"Why not? He has chosen not to claim you right?" Percy inquired.

"No! He can't claim me!" I argued.

"I repeat my question. Why?" Percy asked impatiently.

"None of your beeswax!" I hollered.

"We were doing good. I know it's rough after being claimed, believe me, we've all been there before. But I'm here for you if you need me. I know I'm not your brother Cato but."

"You don't ever shut up do you?" I demanded.

"Sorry for offering, I'm just trying to be friendly." Percy argued.

"Well don't bother! I am not your sister and you are not my brother! You don't owe me anything! Just continue playing the hero and leave me alone!" I hollered. I stuffed my box and parchment back in my backpack and slung my bow over my shoulder.

"Lamia. Wait we can settle this." Percy sighed.

"Go to Tartarus." I huffed storming out.

I went to my safe spot. Along the edge of the clearing for the council of cloven elders was where I always went when I wanted to get away. I smiled at the thought that I was sitting here a few weeks ago planning to run away to see Cato. I pulled out the parchment again and commanded it to show me, Cato.

It showed me him sparring with a small pile of armor that I could only guess was Sapphira. I leaned back against the tree and clutched the parchment to my chest. I curled my body protectively around it. This was _so_ unfair. I uncurled and put the parchment back in the bag and dug out my box. I needed to tell Cato about this.

 _Dear Cato,_

 _I'm just going to come out and say it. I can't wait to be away from here and back in your presence. I can't wait to see Sapphira and Frank again. I even miss irritating Octavian. Tell Jason he needs to get back here and join forces with me against my new half brother. Yes, my great grandmother, Vesta informed me that Poseidon of all the gods in Olympus is my father. Making Percy Jackson my half brother which sucks because I'm writing this from my spot in the woods. Annabeth refuses to get involved on the grounds that she doesn't want to pick sides and Piper is the same I assume. Nico I haven't seen since I got back last night. He was shocked I'd made it back in one piece and made me show him my mark. But now that I share the same room as him of all people I can't wait for summer to be over. I'm sorry I can't come watch you become a Senator as I'm sure you will become one before I come back. But I guarantee I will be watching in the audience for every single senate meeting there is while I'm there. I still have your special cape if you're wondering where you left it. I'm counting the days until I see you again._

 _Love Lamia_

I folded the paper up and placed it in the box. I sighed and leaned back against the tree. I could sense I wasn't alone _again_.

"Nico I swear to the gods if that's you!" I hollered to the empty woods.

"Sheesh." Chuckled a male voice. I rolled my eyes at Nico as he walked out of the shadows.

"Let me guess Annabeth, Piper, and Percy sent you." I huffed.

"Nope, I came of my own accord. I think the whole camp heard your argument. Which by the way you've made history by being the first person who can't stand to be in the same building as Percy Jackson." Nico remarked.

"Done yet?" I retorted, glaring at the son of Hades.

"Hey calm yourself fire starter. I also came to give you some advice." Nico responded, raising his hands in an I come in peace gesture.

"And what pearls does the son of Hades have for me?"'I drawled.

"First your sarcasm has gotten better and sharper. Second stop pushing everyone away because you don't think you're worthy of their love. They can't be pushed away believe me I've tried. It doesn't matter how unworthy you feel they still care about you. It doesn't matter if your Roman or Greek or part of each. They still love you if you let them. It doesn't matter if they've been on great journeys and fought gods or titans or giants. They're still just kids just like you. They get afraid, they doubt themselves, some of them also have problems when their godly parent. They aren't superheroes. They fall, they get hurt, but they pick themselves back up and keep fighting no matter if it means they'll probably die." Nico explained. I sighed.

"Am I coming through at all or are you just waiting for me to shut up and leave?" Nico inquired.

"This stays in the woods or I'll send you to your father in little tiny demigod pieces," I growled. "But you have a good point." I sighed. Nico smiled. Then he chuckled.

"I don't think my father would care. You aren't the only one who has daddy issues." Nico chuckled.

"Oh?" I teased. He came and sat down next to me in the grass.

"You've heard about my sister Bianca right? The hunters of Artemis came to camp. I think you came the following summer. He started.

"I think I must've come after them." I agreed.

"So you were never told the quest that was that winter?" Nico asked.

"I don't think Annabeth ever told me that tale," I answered.

"She couldn't have because she was the damsel in distress. But that's another tale for another time. But I had an older sister named Bianca. She joined the hunters after we were saved by Percy and company. She died during the quest. But my father preferred her to me. I still think to this day he wished it was me who died." Nico huffed, I detected an ounce of hurt in his voice.

"That's nice." I quipped.

"Yeah. Although Zeus might be worse." Nico added. Thunder rumbled overhead. Nico rolled his dark eyes. "He tried killing his own daughter during the same quest as well." Nico finished.

"Yikes. Why kill Thalia?" I demanded.

"Because of the great prophecy. A child of the big three would make it to sixteen against all odds or something like that. Zeus was going to eliminate his child because of the prophecy." Nico casually explained.

"But Percy was with her," I argued. Nico gave a helpless shrug.

"Remember my advice, Lamia. Don't push them away. They want to love and care about you." Nico reminded. He turned and walked away. I sighed. He had a good point. Gods I hate it when someone else is right.

It was a stormy night. Not that the storm hit the camp but because of the barrier it went around us. But I could still hear it. It didn't help that I had another nightmare either. I dreamt that I was back in Victoria's clutches right when I had openly revolted against her when she was making her announcement. Except Vesta never claimed me so I was overpowered and helpless to watch as she killed Sapphira and then tortured Cato until he cried out. I woke up screaming and thrashing. I didn't stop until strong arms were pulling me towards them and mumbling soothing words.

"Hey, it's just a dream. It's not real." The voice whispered. I started sobbing into the warm chest the arms were pulling me into.

"It's okay we all have nightmares." The arms picked me up and carried me until I was placed on a bed.

"The good part is they aren't real. Usually." Another body climbed in with me and wrapped its strong arms around me.

"Just go back to sleep. I'll fight the bad guys for you."

I suddenly felt safe. I let the security of those strong arms let me fall back asleep. Little did I know when I woke up the next morning I wouldn't be allowed to live this down for weeks to come.

Annabeth was the one who found us. I had fallen asleep in the same bed as Percy Jackson. Annabeth had come looking for us when we never showed up for breakfast. Piper also found it very amusing. Nico was nowhere to be found. I could've sworn when we got to breakfast that Chiron was hiding a smile. Percy kept telling them I had a nightmare and was comforting me. I sat down right across from him and breakfast. He looked so embarrassed I couldn't help but chuckle as he picked at his blue pancakes.

"Hey, want some advice? I'm very skilled at being picked on." I suggested. He gave me a cheesy grin.

"What is that?" He teased.

"Hold your head high and play it off. It's only fun for them if they can get a rise out of you." I explained. Percy smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." He nodded. I smiled at him and put another piece of bacon in my mouth.

"If you want after this if you don't have plans we could spar." He suggested awkwardly. I chuckled.

"Sure. I'll accept the challenge. But go easy on me. I'm probably not as good as such a fine warrior as you." I told him. Percy scoffed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He reassured.

"Guess we'll see who's the better." I teased.

"You're on." He dared.

I laughed. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as horrible as I imagined it. Especially after I kicked 'the savior of the world' Percy Jackson's butt.

 **Thank you so much to all of you who read this story! If you want to tell me what you think please do. Reviews brighten my day when I get them. In a little bit, I'll put up a sequel to this I wrote called Nemesis of the Flames. Also, I had lots of help from one of my best friends who's an awesome friend who spent many late nights helping me with the details. Do you guys want to guess what scene in the story was rewritten three times? If you want to guess feel free and I'll tell you if you guessed right. I'll have to come up with a reward if someone answers correctly. Maybe I'll write a bonus scene for them. Thank you for reading! bye! (:**


End file.
